Les histoires s'écrivent, puis s'effacent
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: La vie est un long fleuve qui s'écoulent sans rien pour le barrer. C'est tellement simple que nous insistons à la rendre compliquée. La chance est là pour les gens le saisissent, le transforme en quelque chose, alors plutôt que d'attendre un coup de chance, crée ta propre chance. Pour le NaruSasuDay2016.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Les histoires s'écrivent, puis s'effacent.

Pairing : NaruSasu

Rated :T

Genre :Romance/Hurt-confort.

Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas

Nb : Le premier chapitre posté sur le NaruSasuday. Cette histoire est corrigé par ma correctrice qui me supporte depuis une années.

Résumé :La vie est vraiment simple, mais nous insistons à la rendre compliquée, plutôt que d'attendre un coup de chance, crée ta propre chance.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Sasuke était maintenant divorcé de sa femme depuis deux ans. Le divorce n'avait pas été de tout repos, mais ils avaient réussi l'exploit de trouver un compromis pour le bien de leur unique fille prénommée Macha de son prénom Marie Uchiwa. Elle avait neuf ans lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés. Pour la petite fille, cela n'avait pas été facile de voir ses parents se déchirer de la sorte. Ils savaient que leur petite allait souffrir de ne plus les voir ensemble.

Ils avaient fait beaucoup de choses ensemble. Il avait construit une famille unie dans la diversité mais lorsque le cœur ne suit plus, pourquoi continuer ? La passion avait laissé place à la lassitude, à l'habitude. Comment pouvait-il dormir à côté de sa femme qu'il n'aimait plus ? Il n'allait pas faire l'hypocrite, il n'allait pas ruiner leur histoire juste par peur d'être seul à nouveau. L'amour n'était plus, leur conviction s'était échouée. Ils devaient tout reconstruire à nouveau.

Certes, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en bon terme mais pour le bien de leur fille, ils étaient restés en contact. Macha était leur rayon de soleil, c'était le fruit de leur passion, de leur amour, de toutes ses années. Ils étaient jeunes lorsque la petite était apparue, ils s'étaient mariés trop tôt mais le regret n'était pas à l'heure. Ils s'étaient aimés comme jamais et ils s'étaient déchirés comme jamais.

Sasuke sourit en voyant sa fille jouer à la balançoire avec sa meilleure amie Angelina que Macha adorait appeler Angie. Il regarda la montre sur son poignet droit, il était cinq heures vingt de l'après midi. Il se leva pour aller chercher les deux petites filles.

\- Macha, Angie, il est l'heure'' dit-il en sachant pertinemment que sa fille allait en faire qu'à sa tête comme d'habitude.

\- Mais...papa, laisse-nous encore cinq minutes'' son sourire était sa faiblesse, mais il ne devait pas céder. Sa fille avait un caractère bien trempé, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

\- Non, les parents d'Angie attendent et tu sais que je déteste arriver en retard'' dit-il en arrêtant la balançoire,- il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de n'en faire qu'à ta tête,'' sa voix était calme, mais sa fille savait pertinemment qu'elle ne devait pas pousser trop son père.

\- Mmmm'' elle grogna tout en prenant la main de son amie. Sasuke les suivit, il déverrouilla les portes, il monta du côté conducteur tandis qu'elles montèrent à l'arrière de la voiture. Le trajet n'était pas long seulement trente minutes. Il les déposa chez les parents d'Angie. Sa fille allait passer une soirée pyjama chez eux. Elle grandissait tellement vite, elle avait maintenant onze ans.

Le temps pouvait passer tellement vite, il n'avait que sa fille pendant les semaines et son ex-femme pendant les week-ends. De toute façon, c'était ce qu'il aurait souhaité si c'était l'inverse, il ne voulait même pas imaginer. Il gara sa voiture au bas de l'immeuble où il vivait. C'était une chance d'avoir trouvé une place alors que d'habitude, il devait se garer un peu plus bas. C'était une vraie galère depuis qu'il y avait des constructions dans cette zone.

Il prit sa clé et ouvrit la grande porte qui claqua d'un coup sec. Il détestait lorsque les choses s'échappaient de ses mains. Il soupira en ouvrant la boîte aux lettres, il y avait quelques petites brochures sans intérêts et des publicités pathétiques. Parfois il y avait quelques-uns qui lui faisait sourire. Il habitait au troisième étage, et bien sûr l'ascenseur était en panne. La journée ne pouvait que bien se commencer heureusement qu'il n'habitait pas au huitième.

Il commença à monter les escaliers en lisant une lettre qu'il avait trouvé cachée sous les brochures. C'était une facture de gaz qu'il n'avait pas encore payé. Il était très méthodique mais parfois il oubliait des choses, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Arrivé au deuxième étage, il fit une pause pour dégourdir ses jambes. Il n'était pas très sportif mais quand même. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et rentra. C'était une jolie maison, il y avait trois chambres, un salon, une cuisine, une salle de bain et une toilette.

La fortune des Uchiwa lui servait aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas en très bon terme avec sa famille mais pour Macha, il avait mis un peu sa fierté de côté mais depuis, il avait un travail correct qui payait bien et il aimait ce qu'il faisait. Le couloir était assez grand et spacieux qui ouvrait le chemin dans tous les autres pièces. Il mit son sac sur le porte manteau de couleur chair qu'il avait acheté au tout début de sa nouvelle vie sans son ex-femme.

C'était des petites choses qui pouvait changer son état d'esprit. Il avait voulu partir pour la laisser ici mais comme Alyona ne voulait pas de sa pitié, elle était partie vivre dans un nouveau appartement loin de lui. C'était compréhensible, mais ce qu'elle avait dit il y a de cela deux ans, c'était faux. Elle était une femme forte qui réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. C'était la première chose qui lui avait plu chez elle. Il ouvrit le frigo prit la carafe d'eau ainsi qu'un verre.

Il but l'eau tout en cherchant ce qu'il allait manger aujourd'hui. C'était une fin de soirée sans sa fille. Elle avait de la chance qu'il y avait grève demain à l'école sinon il n'y aurait pas eu soirée pyjama. Il y avait des pâtes, du riz ainsi qu'un reste de poulet. Il allait se débrouiller avec mais d'abord, il devait finir son projet pour le ramener demain à son travail. Il avait pris une heure et demie pour finir.

Il réchauffa le riz et le poulet dans une assiette qu'il accompagna d'un vin blanc. C'était le jour de son anniversaire, sa fille l'avait souhaité au début de la matinée. Il n'était pas très fête, ses collèges de travail ne savaient pas et puis c'était comme ça qu'il aimait passer les jours de ses anniversaires. C'était un calvaire lorsqu'il était petit, il n'allait pas recommencer. Il avait maintenant 28 ans, il se faisait vieux.

Depuis deux ans, il n'avait pas cherché à trouver quelqu'un pour partager sa vie. Il voulait passer le reste de sa vie dans des meilleurs conditions. Il ne voulait plus subir le réel mensonge de la société. La solitude lui réussissait bien, il a toujours été comme ça. Le gâteau était posé sur la table avec une bougie. Lui et sa fille l'avait préparé ce matin, la cuisine allait se souvenir. C'était une vraie catastrophe. Il sourit en y repensant.

Il prit un moment pour regarder sa vie : il était célibataire, père d'une jolie petite fille âgée de onze ans, un job pas trop ennuyant malgré les quelques contraintes pour vivre de manière aisée. Le fait était que malgré tout ça, malgré la présence de sa fille, il y avait quelque chose qui lui manquait. Ce vide qu'il ressentait ne le faisait pas souffrir mais l'empêchait de subsister pleinement et il détestait être aussi impuissant.

Il voulait comprendre d'où venait tout ses maux, mais sa fierté l'en empêchait. Il était quelqu'un de solitaire. Il était très surpris d'avoir construit une vie de famille pendant neuf ans. C'était un exploit pour lui, mais il ne désirait plus y retourner. C'était trop compliqué, les relations humaines étaient un vrai labyrinthe sans fin. Un vrai fond qui ne faisait que s'agrandir jusqu'à engloutir tout sur son passage. Il n'aimait pas être pris au piège peut-être était cela la fin de leur histoire d'amour.

Il ne savait pas, mais cette soif de liberté qu'il avait ressenti était caché en fond de lui. Après neuf de vie commune, il s'était échappé pour mieux vivre. Certes, il avait toujours le regard de sa famille qui désapprouvait sa vie mais c'était la sienne et rien ni personne ne pouvait changer cela. Il but une gorgée de vin blanc, il se racla la gorge presque en s'étouffant de la chaleur du liquide. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier ces quelques secondes de chaleur.

Il n'était pas très boisson alcoolisée, mais de temps en temps, il aimait prendre un verre dans un repas et aujourd'hui c'était un jour pour le faire. Il prit un briquet posé sur la table et alluma la bougie et leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. C'était pathétique, il détestait se sentir comme ça. Il ne croyait pas à ce genre de bêtise et pourtant à chaque année, il faisait le même vœu sans trop y croire.

Il était seul chez lui, dans un appartement qui accueillait peu de visiteurs. Est-ce qu'il se sentait misérable ? Peut-être, mais il ne voulait pas penser, ressentir la réponse que son subconscient lui avait donné. Il voulait y croire juste un instant, il ferma les yeux et quand il souffla la bougie, il fit un vœu. La cuisine était devenue noire, il y avait quelques lumières de la ville qui illuminaient tant bien que mal la pièce.

Une fois soufflée, la bougie ne fut plus qu'un fil de fumée engloutit dans la pénombre. C'était assez fascinant. Lorsqu'il allait prendre un bout de muffin, il entendit un bruit sourd suivi d'un '' _merde_ '' qui résonna dans la maison. C'était tellement fascinant de voir à quel point le silence dans l'appartement pouvait faire résonner des voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il fronça les sourcils. Heureusement que Macha n'était pas ici pour entendre ce gros mot. Il détestait lorsque les gens parlaient devant sa fille. C'était un signe de non-respect. Il se redressa, délaissant alors le muffin qu'il posa sur la table et alla jusqu'à la porte qu'il jeta un coup d'œil curieux par l'œilleton de sa porte d'entrée. Il ne vit pas grand-chose si ce n'était des cartons étalés par terre et une silhouette essayant de tous les rassembler.

Il ouvrit la porte pour savoir qui faisait autant de bruit au milieu de la nuit. Il était assez surprit que le vieux pervers ne s'était pas manifesté pour insulter celui qui le dérangeait dans son sommeil. Il découvrit un jeune homme de dos, qui ramassait des cartons. Quand la personne entendit du bruit derrière elle, il se retourna et se leva aussi vite qu'il put, replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux vagabonde et humide en arrière.

Sasuke vit alors un homme blond, assez décontracté même si sa position précédente aurait pu paraître des moins confortables. Il était trempé de la tête jusqu'aux pieds.

\- Oh, euh…

\- Vous voulez de l'aide ? Dit-il pour être poli et courtois. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner chez lui et d'entendre ce vacarme.

\- Volontiers'' Sasuke remarqua son sourire qui lui faisait mal à la tête. Il s'accroupit alors et aida le jeune homme en ramassant des cartons de petites tailles qu'il empila l'un sur l'autre avant de les prendre dans ses bras.

\- Nouveau ici ?

\- Oui'' soupira-t-il en ouvrant bien grand la porte de son appartement pour laisser Sasuke passer.

\- Sale journée'' dit le brun pour faire la conversation. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais de temps en temps, il aimait prendre l'initiative.

\- On peut dire ça'' le brun pouvait apercevoir de l'amusement dans sa voix,- j'étais censé prendre un taxi que j'ai raté de peu pour venir trouver les déménageurs ici, mais ils sont partis en me laissant une note comme quoi ils reviendraient demain''dit-il en sortant de l'appartement suivi de Sasuke,- du coup, j'ai que ma valise et quelques cartons qui étaient très importants pour moi. Mais ma journée ne serait pas complète sans que la pluie ne me rattrape parce que cette fois j'avais oublié ma clé dans mon autre appartement'' il rigola jusqu'aux larmes.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en ne comprenant pas comment cette situation pouvait être drôle. Le blond continua dans sa lancée :

\- Donc j'ai dû faire l'aller-retour et ça m'a coûtée un bras. Heureusement que j'avais encore de l'argent'' dit-il en souriant, Sasuke voyait bien qu'il se retenait de rire, il ne comprendrait jamais ces personnes qui pouvaient trouver ce genre de journée amusante,- et alors qu'enfin que je pensais que mon calvaire était fini, l'ascenseur de cet immeuble est en panne et je n'ai plus de lumière et je n'ai pas de nourriture, mais il y a deux points positifs'' dit-il en regardant le brun tout en souriant.

\- Lesquels ? !'' il n'avait pas voulu le demander mais c'était sorti tout seul, il était curieux et c'était bizarre. D'habitude c'était juste chiant d'écouter les autres parler de leur journée infernale mais, avec ce nouveau voisin, c'était différent, il était différent et il le ressentait et n'aimait pas du tout ça.

\- De un, je sais que ça m'arrivera plus et de deux j'ai pu vous rencontrer'' dit-il d'un sourire charmeur. Sasuke ne savait pas quoi en penser. Est-ce qu'il devait rouler des yeux d'agacement, mais sa fille lui avait dit que c'était malpoli. Est-ce qu'il devait juste lui sourire ? C'était trop d'effort. Peut-être que le blond trouvait cela amusant mais pas lui. Il n'était pas de bonne humeur.

En voyant que le brun n'était pas très réceptif, il sourit encore plus d'avantage. Il l'aimait bien. Il tendit sa main et dit :

\- Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, enchantez de vous connaître…

\- Sasuke Uchiwa, de même'' dit-il en prenant sa main qui était froide et humide. Il frissonna un peu. C'est vrai que le temps n'était pas très festif,- vous allez attraper froid comme ça !

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis fait de feu'' dit-il toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je vois'' dit-il d'une voix morne,- euh'' il n'était jamais très à l'aise dans ce genre de situation, mais il devait le proposer,- puisque vous n'avez pas de lumière chez vous et que apparemment vous venez juste d'arriver, je peux vous proposer à manger'' dit-il d'une traite. Bravo, ton ex-femme serait fière de toi.

\- Merci, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger…

\- Non, si je le propose…

Le blond le fixa quelques instants en le scrutant sans-gêne. Le brun n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce regard mais fit semblant de l'être. Naruto lui sourit à nouveau en acceptant la proposition. Ils rentèrent dans la maison du brun alors que le blond murmura dans la pénombre :

\- Jolie maison'' cette fois-ci Sasuke roula des yeux, ils étaient dans le noir. Il alluma le couloir qui éclaira quasi toutes les pièces qui étaient ouvertes. Pourquoi il avait accepté déjà ? Ah oui à cause de la politesse qui devait vraiment lui lâcher la grappe de temps en temps. Il le ramena jusqu'à la cuisine en lui demandant de s'asseoir, il partit dans la salle de bain pour aller chercher une grande serviette pour son invité qu'il lui donna.

Un merci qui fit écho dans la cuisine.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une fête ici ? Dit-il malicieusement. Sasuke se retourna et se mordit les lèvres comme s'il avait été pris en faute et grimaça :

\- C'est...mon anniversaire ! Vous en voulez ?'' demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté du blond qui le regardait comme fascinait.

\- Avec plaisir'' dit-il en prenant une bouchée de ce muffin aux myrtilles. Sasuke fit de même, le blond lui fit un large sourire qui le troubla. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce regard qu'il n'arrivait pas à apercevoir. Cet homme avait quelque chose d'étrange et d'attrayant en même temps mais la douceur de son regard et son charisme lui donnaient une sorte d'aura céleste.

Pour sortir de sa contemplation, il lui proposa un verre de vin.

\- Juste un peu, pas trop fan'' dit-il, sa voix était devenue plus rauque que le brun frissonna,- à votre anniversaire.

Sasuke hocha la tête :

\- À mon anniversaire'' dit-il et c'était stupide venant de sa bouche.

À suivre…

* * *

J'espère vous trouver pour le chapitre suivant et par là, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé du premier chapitre ?.


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse aux commentaires anonymes:**

Merci Boomerang pour ton commentaire, cela fait très plaisir. Des fois je suis nulle en résumé, je peux rien y faire

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Il grogna en entendant la sonnerie de son portable. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, la chambre était dans l'obscurité totale, seul la lumière du téléphone éclaircissait la pièce. Il regardant l'écran, il était sept heures tapante. Il avait choisi cet horaire. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement à cause de sa fille, il devait prendre en considération le temps qu'il fallait à Macha pour émerger de son sommeil, puis de se préparer, se laver, déjeuner et enfin partir en direction de l'école.

Il sortit du lit, il avait oublié de le reprogrammer un peu plus tard. Sa fille était chez les parents d'Angie donc aucune raison de se réveiller aussi tôt. Le brun n'était pas quelqu'un de très matinale. Qui dans ce monde avait envie de se réveiller à l'aube ? Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une migraine pointa le bout de son nez. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de boire et à chaque fois son corps lui faisait le ressentir.

Ce matin, il faisait un peu plus frais. Le temps n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il était directement allé préparer son petit déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait prendre un peu plus de son temps. Les autres jours avaient toujours le même goût, la même rengaine : sa fille qui tapait du pied, qui s'énervait, qui pleurait, qui refusait de manger. Les matins étaient toujours le parcours du combattant, un vrai champ de mine. Sa fille se comportait comme un bébé mais pour rien au monde, il ne se fatiguera de faire ces mâtinées. C'était juste la routine, le vacarme et le vieux pervers qui leur demandait de faire moins de bruit.

Aujourd'hui, pas grand-chose juste du pain toasté, du fromage, du jus ainsi qu'un café plus prononcé vers le lait. Il détestait lorsqu'il était noir et corsé. C'était un goût amer qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir dans la bouche. Le café aussi était rare depuis qu'il avait découvert que c'était à cause de cette boisson qu'il avait autant mal au ventre après. C'était de temps en temps qu'il le prenait juste pour avoir quelques brides de souvenirs de son enfance.

Une sonnerie retendit dans la maison, il se leva et partit vers la chambre pour chercher son portable. Qui avait la bonne idée de l'appeler à cette heure du matin. Il regarda le nom de la personne sur l'écran, il n'était pas vraiment surpris.

\- Bonjour, papa'' dit sa fille toute contente.

\- Bonjour, Macha. Comment tu vas ?'' comment sa fille pouvait se réveiller tôt chez son amie mais pas ici ? Il ne comprendrait jamais.

\- Je vais bien, je t'ai appelé pour savoir à quelle heure tu vas venir me chercher ? Demanda-t-elle en parlant avec une autre personne.

\- Le soir, tu le sais très bien…

\- Cool comme ça moi et Angie, on pourra aller au zoo.

\- Oui, j'espère pour toi aussi que tu vas faire tes devoirs.

\- Bien sûr papa, c'est pour ça qu'on s'est levé tôt…'' dit-elle, Sasuke sourit,- je vais te laisser p'pa.

\- Bonne journée, Macha…

\- À toi aussi, papa.

Il adorait lorsque sa fille l'appelait très tôt pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Il regarda l'heure qui passait très vite à son goût. Il devait encore prendre une douche, terminer l'aspect de son projet et aller travailler. Le soleil et le vent tapaient fort dehors, il prit au cas où une veste légère pour ce temps ainsi qu'une veste pour sa fille pour plus tard lorsqu'il sortirait du travail.

Après avoir tout ranger et changer. Il était prêt à sortir de son appartement. Il ferma la porte à clé alors que celle de son voisin venait juste de s'ouvrir en face, le surprenant. Il sursauta un peu mais n'allait pas le démontrer. De toute façon il n'y avait pas qu'à lui que ces choses arrivaient, pas vrai ?

\- Hey'' dit son voisin en plein forme.

\- Bonjour'' dit poliment le brun en tenant sa petite mallette alors que le blond pensait être encore en été. Cet abruti allait attraper froid habillé seulement d'un pantacourt et d'un tee shirt trop vif pour ses yeux dès le matin,- vous avez bien dormir ?

\- Oui comme jamais même si la veille, rien n'a été comme je l'espérais.

Le blond souriait et Sasuke se demandait comment il pouvait avoir de la bonne humeur ? Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire plus timide pour le brun avant qu'il ne lui dise au revoir. Naruto ferma sa porte à clé rapidement pour pouvoir accompagner le brun jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble. L'ascenseur était toujours en panne.

Ils descendirent en silence, sauf pour le blond qui essayait de faire quelques petites blagues par ici et par là qui ne marchaient pas très bien sur Sasuke qui était exténué et irritable. Il n'allait quand même passer ses nerfs sur le nouveau voisin qui était trop bruyant à son goût.

Sasuke regardait un peu son emploi du temps en faisant abstraction du blond à côté de lui. Bizarrement, les escaliers lui paressaient un peu plus longs que d'habitude. Il soupira doucement : enfin arriver.

\- Au revoir'' dit-il en allant directement vers sa voiture, il ne regarda pas en arrière. Il eut un long frisson dans le dos, il se retourna pour voir son voisin qui le reluquait des pied à la tête, mais il ne se formalisa pas. Il rentra dans son véhicule et démarra tout en posant la veste de sa fille sur la banquette arrière. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et vit son voisin qui montait sur sa moto. Ces engins étaient trop dangereux pour qu'il achète un.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, sa fille ne serait pas fière de lui. Il le salua une dernière fois avant de partir.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Il était arrivé au travail un peu en retard, le pneu de sa voiture était grevé. Il a fallu une demi-heure pour le changer. Il avait oublié de mettre les outils dans le coffre de la voiture et heureusement que quelqu'un passait par là. Il détestait être le centre de l'attention. Les gens au bureau le regardaient bizarrement. C'est vrai qu'il était rarement en retard voir jamais et lorsqu'il le faisait ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute.

Il s'installa dans son siège avec toujours les regards sur lui surtout venant de quelqu'un qui travaillait dans la même session que lui. C'était un peu énervant, déroutant que cette femme poursuivait ses avances. Il ne savait pas combien de fois, il l'avait dit non. C'était impensable d'être aussi têtu. On aurait dit du harcèlement.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Uchiwa'' dit une voix féminine.

\- Bonjour, Haruno'' dit Sasuke dans un ton qui ne cherchait pas la conversation mais bien sûr cette femme était suicidaire.

\- Je…

\- Vous avez pas quelque chose à faire, madame Haruno'' dit quelqu'un derrière eux. C'était le superviseur de cette section. Elle s'en alla comme elle était venue,- toujours autant de popularité Sasuke'' finit son ami.

\- J'aimerais bien me passer de ça, Shino'' dit-il, mais il voyait que son ami n'avait pas encore terminé.

\- J'en suis sûr. Elle pense encore qu'elle a une chance avec toi. Je suis sûr qu'elle imagine déjà votre mariage'' Sasuke eut un long frisson de dégoût.

\- Merci pour cette vision…

\- Haha, de rien alors qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- Ma voiture m'a lâché en pleine route…

\- Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ou quoi ?

\- Non, tout avait bien commencé, j'aurais dû m'en douter…

Shino lui sourit en compatissant un peu.

\- Et comment va Macha ?

\- Elle est en pleine forme, elle a passé une soirée pyjama chez son amie Angie, je vais la récupérer après le travail.

\- Tant mieux, j'ai hâte de la voir. Cela fait une semaine que je ne l'avais pas vu.

\- Elle demande tout le temps après son parrain...'' murmura Sasuke en regardant aux alentours.

\- Ah, au fait bon anniversaire monsieur irrécupérable. Pourquoi tu n'as pas organisé une fête ?

\- Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça.

Ils sourirent tous les deux avant que le brun ne se souvienne de quelque chose. Il prit sa petite mallette, l'ouvrit et remit le dossier à son ami.

\- Je ne te demande même pas'' dit Shino avant de lui dire au revoir. La journée de travail a été longue et ennuyante. Sakura ne faisait que le draguer alors que d'autres languissaient de lui. Depuis qu'elles ne voyaient plus son alliance, elles étaient toutes en train de le draguer. Et puis, il savait que rien n'avait changé, elles l'ont dragué avant, pendant et après son mariage.

Il était un beau jeune homme à l'aspect farouche. De taille moyenne, il possédait un doux visage taillé en lame de couteaux, un nez délicat, légèrement busqué et des sourcils naturellement effilés : son apparence sort toutefois de l'ordinaire. Sasuke aurait parut parfaitement normal n'eussent été l'extrême blancheur de sa peau et le fait que ses yeux, dont les profondeurs obscures témoignaient d'un curieux mélange d'ombre et de pénombre, semblaient aussi insondables que les abysses ténébreux des océans. Ses cheveux couleurs minuits restaient bien souvent répartis en bataille autour de son visage.

Il adorait la couleur noire qui accentuait toujours la blancheur de sa peau. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il aimait tellement l'obscurité. Il portait un tee shirt noir avec un pantalon marron et des chaussures noirs. Il se gara en bas de l'immeuble pour aller chercher sa fille, il prit la veste de Macha et sortit tout en la verrouillant de l'extérieur. Il sonna avant qu'une voix n'apparaisse subitement et ouvrit la porte.

Il prit l'ascenseur pour le septième étage. Il arriva en quelques fractions de second.

\- Bonsoir, Sasuke'' dit la mère d'Angie. Elle paraissait fatiguée.

\- Dur, journée'' dit-il en rentrant.

\- On peut le dire...'' elle rigola un peu. Sa fille lui sauta dessus suivi d'Angie. Heureusement, qu'il eut le canapé pour le retenir.

\- Je suis content de vous voir moi aussi'' dit-il en les serrant dans ses bras. Angie et Macha étaient amies depuis toutes petites. Toujours aussi collées l'une à l'autre,- j'espère que tu n'as pas fait des bêtises.

\- Mais non papa'' dit-elle d'une voix innocente,- tu sais j'ai vu des lions, ils étaient magnifiques, pas vraie Angie ?'' dit elle en regardant son amie que hocha la tête, est-ce qu'on peut manger ici, papa ? Demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. C'était un truc qu'elle avait appris de sa mère.

\- On ne va pas les déranger…

\- Mais non, tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenue, Sasuke'' dit Shikamaru en lui souriant. Il venait tout juste d'arriver.

\- D'accord…

\- Super'' elle sauta comme un petit kangourou. Ils restèrent pendant deux heures chez eux avant de les quitter. Macha dormait sur le canapé.

\- En tout cas merci'' dit le brun en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Tu veux de l'aide !

\- Non merci, Ino.

Il leurs dit un dernier au revoir avant de partir, il installa sa fille sur la banquette arrière, mit sa ceinture et ils étaient prêts à rentrer chez eux. Macha s'était réveillée pendant le voyage. Ils descendirent de la voiture avant d'entendre son nom crier. Il se retourna pour voir son nouveau voisin avec une cigarette à la main.

\- Papa, c'est qui ? Demanda la petite fille. Il n'a pas eu le temps de répondre que Naruto le fit pour lui.

\- Naruto, je suis le nouveau voisin. Enchantez…

\- Macha...'' dit elle en le souriant.

\- Tu es toute mignonne comme ton père'' il sourit aussi en lui tenant la main. Elle rougit un peu sous le regard amusé du blond. Sasuke grogna un peu et toussa,- désolé, l'habitude'' dit-il avant d'écraser la cigarette par terre, les deux pairs de regards le suivirent. Il ne se formalisa pas.

\- Ce n'est rien…

Ils rentrèrent ensemble dans l'immeuble. L'ascenseur toujours en panne. Macha courrait au lieu de marcher, ce que le brun n'appréciait pas du tout. Elle n'allait quand même pas réveiller tous les gens qui dormaient à cette heure du soir. Tandis que Naruto s'amusait des bêtises qu'elle faisait, Sasuke se demandait si son voisin n'était pas un gamin de cinq ans.

Ils arrivèrent au troisième étage.

\- Au revoir, Naruto'' dit Macha en rentrant dans leur maison. Le blond hocha la tête. Sasuke était exténué, il voulait juste trouver le confort de son lit mais avant, il devait veiller que la petite demoiselle s'endorme. Le rôle des parents était toujours aussi fatigant. Après avoir passé une demi-heure avec elle, elle s'endormit pour de bon. Il allait enfin trouver le chemin de son bonheur, son lit qui l'appelait jalousement.

XOXOXOXOXOX

C'était une idée fixe chez elle. Non, pas parce qu'elle ne faisait rien comme certains élèves qui venaient ici pour parler et perturber les cours. Elle détestait l'école mais plus encore ses camarades de classe. Ils étaient horribles avec elle. À cause de son physique, les filles la détestaient, la jalousaient. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, si elles voulaient une réclamation, il fallait parler avec ses parents. Les rumeurs étaient des plus pénibles, qu'elle était toujours à côté de la plaque, qu'elle trichait. C'était assez bête, elle ne prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention. Est-ce que c'était de sa faute si elle réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait ?

Les insultes pleuvaient surtout en dehors des cours venant de certaines filles jalouses d'elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait mérité pour avoir autant de haine autour d'elle, mais elle s'en fichait du moins en apparence : à l'école elle évitait les conflits, voir même une quelconque interaction avec ses camarades de classe préférant se réfugier dans son imagination débordante. Elle sourit en se remémorant lorsque sa mère lui lisait des contes étant petite. Des jours qui ne reviendraient plus. Une larme tomba puis une autre mais se reprit, elle ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle.

La jalousie était moche. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si certaines personnes la trouvait belle. Elle ressemblait plus à son père qu'à sa mère. Elle était comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait y faire ? Macha ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où les insultes les plus horribles sortaient de la bouche des enfants de son âge. C'était tellement blessant, offensant, cruel et en ces instants, être avec ses parents dans leurs bras étaient tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Sa meilleure amie était dans une autre école. C'était la première fois qu'elles étaient séparées à cause du travail de son père. Elle ne se plaignait pas, elle la voyait quasi tous les jours. Elle ne disait pas non plus à son père ni à sa mère ce qui se passait à l'école. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se sentait tellement seule et parfois blessée dans son intégrité à cause de certaines personnes.

Les cours étaient les seules fois où elle pouvait s'évader, être tranquille. Pouvoir faire quelque chose, ne plus penser était devenu sa devise tant que sa douleur était grande. Elle avait des bonnes notes, elle donnait tout. Ses professeurs étaient contents d'elle, l'appréciaient. C'était pour ça que des élèves la détestait. Elle était toujours première de la classe. Rien ni personne ne pouvait voir ce qui se tramait dans sa classe. Les professeurs étaient aveugles. Cette réalité la dégoûtait, tout le monde l'écœurait.

Elle voulait être au calme et quoi de mieux dans la salle de repos qui était rarement rempli d'élèves pendant la récréation. Elle était là en train de faire quelques-uns de ses devoirs pour la semaine prochaine. Elle voulait être au calme, elle n'aimait pas être dérangée. Le devoir de maths lui prenait la tête, elle devait demander à son père de l'aider. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur elle.

\- Peureuse''dit une voix féminine derrière elle. Marie se retourna pour voir Emma une camarade de classe. Elle portait une robe marron avec des chaussures plates.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?'' elle se mit sur la défensive en se levant de sa chaise. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle gifla la main de la blonde,- Emma laisse-moi tranquille'' dit-elle en essayant de garder son calme,- ne me touche pas.

Elle se recula et se trouva bêtement contre le mur. Parfois, elle se demandait où elle se mettait les pieds, d'autres fois comment pouvait-elle arriver dans cette situation ?

\- Salut, ma belle !'' dit Emma sarcastique. Marie fronça les sourcils en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu vas arrêter de jouer ce jeu stupide avec moi,'' en voyant la blonde s'approcha d'elle. Elle esquiva un coup de poing.

\- J'aime jouer surtout avec toi,'' elle sourit malicieusement,- tu es mon plaisir quotidien.

\- Emma donne-moi ça'' dit la brune en colère, sa voix était devenue froide. La blonde eut un frisson mais ne fit rien du tout.

\- Ta mère est belle sur cette photo même toi mocheté'' dit-elle. Marie n'aimait pas la tournure de cette situation. Elle s'approcha doucement en restant sur ses gardes.

\- J'aime pas tes jeux tordus, Em…

\- Je sais...'' dit-elle en déchirant la photo de sa mère. Marie fonça droit sur elle, elle l'énervait, comment elle avait pu déchirer quelque chose important à ses yeux. Le premier coup de poing partit suivi d'autres. Emma la gifla fortement en la faisant tomber au sol,- je déteste quand tu parles comme ça, on dirait que je n'existe plus'' dit la blonde en colère,- c'est comme si j'étais rien pour toi.

\- Je n'ai jamais...'' elle n'a pas pu finir sa phrase qu'un autre coup de poing rencontra son ventre en la faisant s'étouffer. Elle cria de douleur mais fut vite étouffer par la main d'Emma qui ne voulait pas être dérangé. Les mains de Marie partirent sur les bras d'Emma en la griffant, elle sentait ses ongles s'enfoncer sur la blonde. La brune entendit le cri de sa camarade qui la tenait fermement en dessous d'elle.

\- Tu sais le plus énervant c'est que tu te crois belle, que tu es plus intelligente que moi, que tu crois que tu peux te permettre n'importe qui. Je ne suis plus digne de toi'' Marie avait dû mal rester concentrer alors qu'Emma l'attaquait durement. La brune ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, son père l'avait inscrit en cours d'auto défense pour ces cas, mais elle n'avait pas la force. Elle ne comprenait pas la rancune de sa camarade.

\- Laissez-moi'' murmura Marie en contenant les bras d'Emma.

\- Je te déteste, tu es une erreur de la nature'' dit Emma. Macha vit rouge, elle mit un coup de poing sur le ventre d'Emma qui valsa et tomba au sol. Elle prit les bras de la blonde derrière elle. Elle tira sur les doigts de la camarde qui commença à crier. Marie mit un coup de tête lorsqu'Emma se retourna violemment vers elle. Son front n'avait pas aimé rencontrer celui de la blonde.

\- Mais t'es malade'' dit Emma en se levant en tenant son front qui saignait.

\- Je t'ai dis de me laisser tranquille depuis le début de l'année. Est-ce que tu m'as écouté ?'' dit-elle froidement, elle ressemblait à son père en cet instant,- non, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait Emma, mais tu n'as aucune raison de me traiter comme ça.

Elle parlait mais ne vit pas le coup d'Emma. Les ongles de la blonde s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Elle avait mal. Macha recula un peu, elle sentit le sang coulait sur sa joue droite.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de te faire ça'' dit Emma sombrement comme si elle était possédée,- si tu savais...'' les mots restèrent en suspense, Marie fronça les sourcils en ne comprenant pas ce que la blonde voulait dire. Elle était prête à la frapper encore si Emma avançait de quelques pas mais la porte de la salle fut ouverte.

\- Nom de dieu,'' dit quelqu'un choqué,- informez le principal et vous deux avec moi'' sa voix était autoritaire.

\- C'est Marie, elle s'est jetée sur moi'' dit Emma tout souriante à la brune alors que la prof de sport avait le dos tourner.

\- Marie !

\- Non, c'est elle qui est venue me trouver !'' sa voix était calme, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle était une Uchiwa, elle devait être présentable même lorsqu'elle se bagarrait.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai madame'' dit Emma gentiment,- elle m'a donné un coup de pied aussi.

Marie la regarda, elle ne croyait pas. '' _Dis-moi que la prof n'allait pas la croire_ '' pensa-t-elle alors que la prof de sport la regardait sévèrement. Et Emma qui avait un sourire triomphant. Elle passa une main sur sa joue droite pour enlever le sang. Elle aurait certainement des griffures rouges sur sa peau beaucoup trop blanche demain matin.

\- J'ai hâte de te voir demain'' murmura Emma pour que seule Marie puisse l'entendre.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Salut, Sasuke'' dit une personne derrière lui. Il se retourna en grimaçant :

\- Oh, Salut Temari. Tu peux parler un peu moins fort s'il te plaît, j'ai la tête qui va exploser'' dit-il calmement sans s'énerver.

\- Désolé, tu as passé un sale nuit…

\- On peut dire ça, je me suis réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit avec une fièvre d'enfer'' dit-il en regardant Temari qui s'assit sur la chaise à côté. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance ces deux-là. Il posa sa tasse de thé que son amie lui avait ramené sur la table. Il regarda de plus près, il y avait un petit boite argenté que la blonde venait de déposer sur la pile de dossier qui l'attendait. Elle murmura :

\- Joyeux anniversaire'' dit-elle en souriant.

\- Tu n'oublieras jamais ah...'' elle fit non de la tête en mâchant son chewing-gum,- je n'étais pas en ville, mais je me rattrape avec un petit cadeau. Bon sang, tu as 28 ans.

\- Merci de me le rappeler,'' sa voix était sarcastique.

\- Et pourtant, tu ne fais même pas 20 ans, c'est injuste. On a quasi le même âge'' dit-elle en faisant semblant d'être déçue.

C'était la seule présence féminine dans sa vie qui était durable. Temari était une femme géniale depuis leur premier rencontre. Elle a toujours été là pour lui comme lui pour elle. Ils avaient passé quasi leur scolarité ensemble. Elle était sa sœur, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être liés par le sang pour ça. Il déballa son cadeau, c'était un joli éventail de la famille Uchiwa .

\- Merci...''dit-il sincèrement.

\- De rien…

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et un sourire en faire pâlir de jalousie Sakura qui regardait depuis son bureau. Alors qu'ils parlaient du voyage que Temari avait fait, le téléphone de Sasuke sonna. Lorsqu'il vit le numéro afficher, il grimaça.

\- Oui.

\- Monsieur Uchiwa, c'est l'école de votre fille'' dit la voix d'un homme.

\- Elle va bien ? Dit-il inquiet prêt à partir.

\- Il y a eu un problème.

\- Dites-moi qu'elle n'est pas blessée ?'' demanda-t-il plus inquiet.

\- Vous devriez venir !'' coupa le secrétaire. Il roula des yeux, il ne pouvait pas simplement répondre à sa question. Le brun regarda son amie qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Je viens tout de suite'' il raccrocha :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Temari.

\- J'en sais rien, le secrétaire ne m'a rien dit'' il se leva en prenant sa mallette avec lui,- je dois y aller.

Elle hocha la tête et proposa de l'accompagner. Il hocha la tête, elle voulait voir la petite Macha depuis le temps.

\- Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien'' dit Temari en rentrant au côté passager ? Sasuke mit le contact et démarra.

\- Je l'espère'' dit-il sombrement. Une fois arrivés devant l'école, Sasuke et Temari descendirent de la voiture. Ils rentrèrent dans les couloirs vide de l'école. C'était rare qu'il vienne ici, la dernière fois Macha refusait d'aller à la piscine avec les autres camarades de sa classe. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur.

Il demanda à son amie de l'attendre. Elle hocha la tête et s'assit, il toqua à la porte de la salle administrative où un monsieur l'accueilli, il se leva.

\- Monsieur Uchiwa !

\- Où est ma fille ?

\- À l'infirmerie, elle va bientôt arriver'' dit-il pour calmer le père.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?'' il demanda poliment.

\- Vous devez voir ça avec le directeur'' dit-il en entendant une petite voix suivi celle de Temari. Sasuke tourna la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Papa'' dit la petite en souriant, elle était contente d'avoir vu sa marraine.

\- Salut, ma puce' dit-il en regardant une petite compresse sur la joue droite,- ça va ?'' il marcha jusqu'à elle.

\- Je vais bien, papa'' dit-elle alors que le secrétaire leurs demanda de les suivre. Elle dit au revoir à Temari qui lui souriait. Elle n'eut le temps de lui répondre qu'une femme était sortie furibonde de la salle du proviseur avec sa fille dans ses bras. C'était Emma qui regardait méchamment Marie qui ne le remarqua même pas, trop occupée à culpabiliser. Elle n'aimait pas déranger son père.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, cette gamine avait un vrai problème de comportement. Il prit la main de sa fille et rentrèrent à leur tour dans le bureau. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Quant à Macha, elle était toute souriante. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, devant lui se tenait son nouveau voisin, le directeur de l'école où son enfant était inscrite.

\- Naruto,'' il sortit son prénom sans le vouloir.

\- Bonjour, Sasuke'' dit Naruto en souriant.

\- Euh,'' il se reprit et poursuivit,- où est passé monsieur Umino ?

\- En retraite depuis trois jours'' dit-il en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir,- je suis son remplaçant'' dit il en voyant Marie s'asseoir à côté de son père. Sasuke se rendit compte que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement ? D'habitude, il faisait plus attention et ne donnait pas de jugement trop actif. Il se sentait un peu mal de l'avoir aussi mal jugé en regardant ses habits, sa personnalité qui l'horripilait des fois. Il était trop joyeux pour lui.

Il se donna une gifle mentale. Naruto, quant à lui, regardait le père de Marie. Même s'il le brun cachait bien son jeu, il savait qu'il avait réussi à le surprendre. Le blond se disait que s'il n'y avait eu pas cette altercation, il aurait su bien trop tard que Marie était dans cette école.

\- Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour votre fille'' sa voix était chaleureuse lorsqu'il parla.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il y a eu un accident entre Marie et l'une de ces camarades : Emma Hills que vous venez de voir sortir de mon bureau. Nous devons régler le problème de comportement de ses deux élèves. Elles se sont bagarrées pendant la récréation et selon mademoiselle Hills, votre fille lui a sauté dessus.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il ne croyait pas à ces absurdités. Il connaissait sa fille, elle était quelqu'un de réserver qui ne cherchait pas la bagarre. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça ?

\- Macha, tu m'expliques'' dit le brun calmement, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Il savait que Marie détestait le décevoir. Elle avait le même caractère que lui tout en connaissance de cause, il parla avec elle comme si le blond n'existait pas pour quelques secondes. Ils étaient des Uchiwa, Sasuke savait ce que cela imposait. Garder tout à l'intérieur et rien laisser paraître, mais il ne désirait pas ça pour Marie qui resta silencieuse , les yeux rivés sur ses doigts qu'elle tripotait machinalement.

\- Chérie'' parla tout doucement le brun, il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Sa fille pouvait se braquer rapidement s'il ne prenait pas les précautions nécessaires. Il désirait la fin de l'histoire.

\- Si tu veux qu'on t'écoute c'est maintenant, Marie'' dit Naruto en la regardant. Son sourire la mise en confiance. Naruto aimait beaucoup cette petite, elle était tellement drôle et calme comme son père enfin, il ne connaissait pas le côté divertissant du brun, pas encore.

\- J'étais dans la salle de repos pendant la récréation lors qu'Emma est venue,'' elle fit une pause pour regarder son père qui lui sourit doucement,- elle m'a cherchée. Je ne voulais pas lui répondre. Elle était insistante, elle m'a insultée alors que je voulais juste faire mes devoirs.

Naruto leva un sourcil en soupirant discrètement, les enfants aimaient se contrebalancer. Il posa les mains sur son bureau en réfléchissant tout en écoutant la petite fille.

\- Elle t'a embêtée ?'' demanda Sasuke en caressant la tête de sa fille sous le regard attendrissant de Naruto qui essaya de rester en dehors et ne pas porter son soutien. Il était directeur et il devait y tenir même s'il voulait faire le contraire.

\- Oui, elle ne m'aime pas, je ne peux rien mais insulter...'' elle s'arrêta là ne voulant plus continuer en sachant que les deux adultes avaient compris. Elle n'était pas bête, elle comprenait des choses que les enfants de son âge ne connaissaient pas.

\- Tu as contre-attaqué ?!'' demanda Naruto en la regardant. Il était dans son rôle, son regard était sérieux, il voulait savoir la fameuse fin de l'histoire pour faire en conséquence.

\- Oui, mais c'est elle qui a commencé. J'ai une tache rouge sur le ventre pour le prouver, ma joue'' dit-elle en regardant sérieusement le directeur. Le blond sourit discrètement, en pensant que Marie avait la même prestance que son père. Ils se ressemblaient comme de goutte d'eaux. Naruto se demandait où était la femme du brun qui avait une chance incroyable.

\- D'accord, donc on a deux versions de l'histoire'' dit Naruto, il les regarda avant de poursuivre,-je ne tolère aucune bagarre dans cette école. Marie tu comprends, tu t'es battu alors que c'est strictement interdit et en plus de ça, tu as blessée une de tes camarades jusqu'au sang,'' elle hocha la tête, elle ne niait pas,- je ne peux fermer les yeux sur cette affaire qui est très grave. Comme mademoiselle Hills, vous allez être puni.

\- Donc, vous servez d'eux pour montrer le bon exemple'' dit Sasuke, indigné,- ma fille aussi a été blessée.

\- Papa,'' murmura Marie en prenant la main de son père pour le calmer. Elle savait qu'il n'allait plus tenir. Elle lui sourit.

Naruto fut surprit par tant de froideur émanent du brun, le faisant frissonner. Sasuke avait beaucoup de caractère. Au premier regard, tout le monde pouvait penser que c'était quelqu'un de froid, de timide de ce qu'il avait pu observer. Marie était pareille que son père. Le caractère se transmettait de père en fille. Comment il allait s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts ?

\- Monsieur Uzumaki, ma fille a toujours été d'un calme à toute épreuve. Je suis sûr que nous allons régler ce problème dans les meilleures conditions.

\- Désolé, j'applique les règles'' dit-il d'un ton autoritaire mais tout en douceur pour ne pas le brusquer, il ne savait pas si le brun avait essayé de l'amadouer- je ne tolère guère de la violence dans cette école. L'exemple doit suivre. La punition est très simple : votre fille est exclut pendant une semaine de notre établissement.

\- Une semaine'' dit Sasuke calmement mais à l'intérieur il bouillait,- ce n'est pas un peu exagérer comme punition, mais je comprends...en quelque sorte.

Naruto sourit en voyant que le brun avait compris. C'était peut-être un peu abuser mais le directeur savait que les autres enfants n'allaient pas faire de connerie d'aussi tôt avec cette histoire. Il donna un papier d'exclusion temporaire au père de Marie. Sasuke se contenait de dire ses quatre vérités au principal. Il connaissait le blond que depuis deux jours, il n'allait pas faire un scandale. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature mais l'envie subite de lui donner un coup de poing, le démangeait. Les Uchiwa se levèrent comme le principal qui les accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

\- Au revoir'' dit poliment Sasuke.

\- Au revoir monsieur Uchiwa'' le blond le regarda partir sans dire un autre mot. '' _Il est une telle élégance_ ''pensa Naruto.

\- Re salut'' dit Temari en prenant Marie dans ses bras. Sasuke passa devant pour aller chercher la voiture,- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Papa est fâché contre moi'' dit-elle, elle pouvait apercevoir la tristesse dans la voix de Marie.

\- Mais non, va lui demander et tu vas voir'' elle l'encouragea avec un sourire et elle était partie en courant pour voir son père. Ils rentèrent dans la voiture silencieusement. L'atmosphère était pesante. Même s'il comprenait que sa fille a dû se défendre, la bagarre ne résolvait rien du tout. Il regarda dans le rétroviseur et vit les larmes de sa fille qui essayait de les cacher.

\- Tem, je te laisse où ?

\- Chez moi si c'est possible !

\- Bien sûr'' dit-il en voyant la marraine prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Ils arrivèrent quinze minutes devant la maison de Temari. Elle dit au revoir à Macha avant de marcher vers le côté conducteur et chuchota dans son oreille.

\- Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle'' il hocha tout simplement. Elle embrassa le front du brun qui roula des yeux en sachant que son amie le traitait comme un enfant. Il appela son travail pour demander à parler avec sa patronne à cause de son absence de ce matin. Il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure avec sa boss qui lui donna une semaine de congé pour garder sa fille qui avait compris la situation.

Il allait passer sept jours avec sa fille. Une fois revenus chez eux, Marie se précipita dans sa chambre avant même que Sasuke puisse prononcer une phrase. Macha était en colère et la seule façon de lui faire savoir, c'était de claquer la porte de sa chambre et se ruer dans son lit pour l'empêcher de lui parler.

Il devait faire comprendre à sa fille que c'était une punition pas des minis vacances quelconques. Il regarda la porte fermée de Marie. Il y avait une cloche rouge collée avec des petites reines, un cadeau de la mère de Macha. Il prit un long soupire avant de frapper. Il n'entendait rien du tout mais pouvait apercevoir quelques bruits venant de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Macha'' dit-il doucement en avançant dans la pièce. Il trouva sa fille assit sur son lit en train de regarder la télévision. Il se posa au bord de son lit.

\- Tu regardes quoi ?!

Mais le silence fut mère de sûreté. Il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à ce qu'il y avait à la télé mais plutôt à sa fille. Marie n'était pas bête, elle connaissait les rouages qui amenaient à chaque fois son père jusqu'ici pour lui parler. Ils restèrent un bon moment à regarder la télévision mais Sasuke brisa le silence qui s'était installé depuis des lustres dans la pièce :

\- Je veux comprendre qu'est-ce qui t'a motivé à frapper ces deux filles ?

\- Je n'ai rien à dire de toute façon tu ne me croiras pas…

\- Marie, je sais quand tu mens'' dit-il en la regardant, il utilisait son prénom au lieu de son surnom pour parler avec elle sérieusement lorsqu'il la croyait,- et là je sais que tu n'as pas eu le choix.

\- Je n'étais pas vraiment en colère au début'' dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, elle regarda son père directement dans les yeux,- j'en avais marre qu'elles m'insultent tout le temps, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour les frapper. Elles sont intenables en classe lorsque je suis avec elles. C'était juste qu'elles m'ont insultés en disant que toi et maman avaient engendré une énergumène telle que moi,'' elle baissa la tête pour ne plus croiser le regard de son père.

Sasuke n'arrivait pas décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Bon sang, d'où ces idées, en quoi ces enfants avait le droit de parler ainsi avec sa fille ? Pourquoi être aussi cruel à cet âge-là ?

\- Macha, ta mère et moi on t'aime'' dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras,- ne les écoute pas. Tu as été notre bonheur et tu le seras toujours, d'accord.

\- Mais pourquoi elles disent des choses aussi blessantes ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais tu es la prunelle de mes yeux, tu es tout ce que j'ai'' il lui caressa le visage, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage. Sa fille avait l'air triste mais avec quelques mots et des chatouilles plus tard, elle retrouvait son sourire de nouveau.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Après leur discussion de cet après midi, il prépara à manger : des pâtes à la bolognaise. Les préférées de sa fille lorsqu'elle était un peu démoralisée. Ils les préparèrent tous les deux dans la bonne humeur. Ils mirent la table, posèrent les assiettes et toute la panoplie.

\- On pourra faire quelque chose pendant ces sept jours'' dit-il en servant à Marie son jus d'ananas qu'elle adorait par excellence.

\- Oui, c'est super. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu une sortie père-fille'' Sasuke sourit sur le ton de la voix de Macha.

\- Oui on peut dire ça...qu'est-ce que tu voudras faire ?

\- Aller au cinéma, dans des grands parcs où toi et maman avait l'habitude de m'emmener...'' elle repensa à sa mère qui était partie en vacances en Italie.

\- Ta mère te manque !

Marie hocha la tête même si elle parlait avec sa mère tous les jours au téléphone, elle voulait voir sa mère en personne, pas juste une voix qui résonnait au bout du fil. Sasuke aimait le sourire de sa fille, elle lui donnait du courage pour affronter ce monde. Rien n'était écrit, mais il avait l'impression d'être attiré aux plus profonds des abysses de la terre si sa fille n'était pas à ses côtés, il pouvait se laisser aller pour ne plus revenir.

La sonnette retendit dans la maison, il se leva pour aller voir qui s'était, au passage il demanda à sa fille ne pas tout manger mais Marie ne le promit rien du tout. Il ouvrit la porte sans regarder par l'œilleton.

\- Monsieur Uzumaki'' dit-il en le regardant. Ses habits de travail le différenciaient vraiment bien. Il était élégant. Une chemise vert émeraude avec un pantalon noir avec des chaussures marrons.

\- Rebonjour'' dit Naruto en souriant, il avait la pêche,- je ne vous dérange pas !

\- Oh euh non, on prenait notre repas de l'après midi, pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais vous ramener ceci'' dit le blond en lui montrant une veste,- c'est à vous ?

\- Euh...non, mais je la garde, c'est à une amie à moi. En tout cas, merci. Vous avez fait tout le chemin pour ça ?!

\- Bien sûr que non, je devais rejoindre quelques amis et je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas venir le rendre après.

Sasuke sourit discrètement, perdue dans ses réflexions qu'il ne vit pas Naruto le regarder intensément.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce qui te prend aussi longtemps ?'' demanda la petite fille qui ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour voir le principal de son école,- aah'' murmura-t-elle un peu déçue. Elle aurait aimé que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'aimait vraiment rien et surtout de voir Naruto parler avec son père. Elle ne voulait pas que l'un de ses camarades découvre que le principal était son voisin. Elle ne voulait pas que son père sympathise avec lui. Elle était égoïste, mais elle ne voulait plus de problèmes.

\- Marie,'' dit Naruto en ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas que la petite fille le déteste mais c'était mal parti. Elle rentra dans la maison sans dire un mot de plus, Sasuke soupira.

\- Macha'' murmura-t-il en la regardant partir, sa fille était parfois une tête de mule. Elle tenait ce comportement de sa mère qui certainement aurait été fière d'elle,- désolé du comportement de ma fille.

\- Ce n'est rien, je la comprends tout à fait'' il rigola un peu en passant ses mains sur ses cheveux blonds. Le geste était suivi par le regard du brun qui resta un instant troubler, mais se reprit. Le sourire de Naruto était comme le soleil : brillant, aveuglant, chaleureux, malicieux. Ce sourire lui faisait quelque chose à l'intérieur, il ne voulait pas ressentir cette perte de contrôle.

Sa bonne humeur l'irritait mais lui donnait envie de s'approcher un peu plus du nouveau voisin, directeur de l'école où sa fille poursuivait sa scolarité. Il ne comprenait pas ses réactions lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche en voyant le blond partir vers les escaliers :

\- Vous avez dit quelque chose ? Demanda Naruto en le regardant.

\- Non'' '' _alors il ne fallait pas parler_ '' dit sa conscience en regardant le blond partir comme il était revenu. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec lui ? Il ne comprenait plus ses réactions. Il n'aimait pas être comme ça. Il referma la porte et trouva sa fille sur le sofa en train de regarder un manga quelconque. Elle lui jeta un regard curieux avant qu'il n'aille à la cuisine.

'' _J'espère juste que les élèves de l'école ne vont pas apprendre que mon nouveau voisin c'est le directeur de l'école_ '' pensa Marie en finissant ses pâtes alors que son père lui jetait des coups d'œil de temps en temps pour voir si elle allait bien. '' _Merci papa_ ''.

À suivre…

* * *

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, à bientôt...


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponse aux anonymes:**

 **Myrie:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Naruto a beaucoup de travail avant d'arriver un résultat satisfaisant. J'aime beaucoup le mettre dans des galère assez amusante et sérieuse en même temps.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** :

'' _Si l'émotion est une ivresse, la passion est une maladie qui exècre toute médication, et qui par là est bien pire que tous les mouvements passagers de l'âme_.'' de Emmanuel Kant

Les deux n'allaient pas se morfondre jusqu'au déluge. Sasuke proposa d'aller à une fête foraine, sa fille aimait ce genre de spectacle surtout depuis qu'elle demandait d'y aller avec son amie Angie. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était leur journée père-fille. Il regarda Macha marcher prudemment dans les escaliers. Elle faisait attention où elle mettait les pieds.

Marie lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir un accident ou tomber malade subitement. La dernière fois, elle avait sept ans et elle était tombée malade et elle n'avait pas pu aller voir la fête foraine. Ça l'avait marqué, remarqua Sasuke qui essayait de rester sérieux alors que sa fille marchait comme un pingouin. Sa fille était une surprise à la fois drôle et sérieuse. Elle avait pris tous les côtés amusant de sa mère Alyona.

\- Macha ne court pas vers la voiture'' il cria en voyant sa fille courir comme une malade. Elle ne regardait pas aux alentours, il dut courir aussi pour l'arrêter,- fais attention'' dit-il plus durement et autoritaire.

\- Désolé, papa, je suis tellement contente d'y aller…

\- Je sais mais d'abord, il faut passer chez ta marraine'' dit-il en démarrant la voiture. Elle tapa des mains toute excitée.

\- Je l'ai vu tellement peu ce matin, j'ai hâte d'aller la voir…

\- On ne va pas trop rester, elle a quelque chose à te donner'' il dit en voyant Marie se paralyser d'un coup avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- Tu penses que c'est un cadeau parce que j'adore les cadeaux, ah papa, tu le sais que j'adore les cadeaux'' il pouvait apercevoir de la joie et de l'excitation dans la voix de sa fille.

\- Je le sais Macha…

\- Aller, papa, on y va'' cria-t-elle en bougeant ses pieds frénétiquement.

\- Calme-toi, met ta ceinture, c'est toi qui nous retardes.

\- Oups...désolée'' elle ne l'était pas mais bon, c'était sa fille. Elle regarda la route en essayant de ne pas s'ennuyer. Les bouchons étaient très présents cet après-midi. Elle prit un carambar dans sa poche arrière, c'était au goût caramel. Elle aimait beaucoup cette saveur, c'était son préféré. Elle déballa le papier et mit le bonbon dans sa bouche. C'était tellement délicieux, elle aurait dû en ramener d'autre. Elle demanderait à son père pour plus tard.

\- P'pa...'' elle parla avec la bouche pleine.

\- Oui'' Sasuke avait les yeux rivés sur la route, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers sa fille,- ne parle pas avec la bouche pleine.

\- Désolée alors tu veux écouter ma blague'' dit-elle enthousiaste en regardant la phrase qui était écrit sur le papier de carambar.

\- Bien sûr…

\- Alors,'' elle regarda le papier et lit,- que dit un radar amoureux ?'' demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas rire mais en connaissant sa fille, elle n'allait pas tenir. Elle retourna le papier à l'envers pour lire la réponse.

\- J'en sais rien…

\- La réponse est je flashe sur elle'' elle éclata de rire, c'est tellement bien,- attends, j'ai une autre quel est le comble pour un dentifrice'' il écouta sa fille,- c'est d'habiter dans un palais !'' cette fois-ci, il devait admettre que c'était amusant,- il y a un autre, la maîtresse dit '' _si je suis belle_ '' c'est a quel temps ? L'élève répond quoi, papa…

Marie le regarda intensément :

\- Je t'écoute, Macha

\- L'élève répond '' _sûrement au passé madame_ ''.

Et à partir de ce moment, Sasuke était sûr d'avoir perdu sa fille pendant le trajet, elle rigolait jusqu'à arriver chez sa marraine. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas.

\- J'en peux plus, j'ai mal au ventre,'' _sûrement au passé madame_ '' elle était bonne celle-là, ah papa, je te jure, hahahaha…

\- C'est bon tu t'es calmée ?'' demanda le brun en regardant sa fille qui essayait tant bien que mal de se reprendre. Elle prit sa veste qu'elle mit sur elle tout en rigolant silencieusement. Charmante, elle ressemblait trop à son ex-femme en ce moment. '' _De toute façon c'est sa mère imbécile_ ''dit sa conscience.

\- Vient on n'y va, Temari t'attend…

\- J'ai hâte de raconter cette blague à ma marraine'' Marie se précipita pour sonner à la porte.

\- Marie combien de fois je dois te dire de ne pas courir comme ça, tu pourras te faire mal si tu tombes,'' dit-il en rentrant après sa fille, ils prirent l'ascenseur pour monter au quatrième étage.

\- Ah vous voilà'' dit Temari en regardant Marie venir vers elle en sautillant.

\- Il faut que je te raconte une blague marraine'' dit Macha en l'entraînant dans la maison. Sasuke secoua sa tête sachant pertinemment ce que sa fille allait raconter. Il ferma la porte derrière lui alors qu'il voyait sa meilleure amie et sa fille rigoler comme jamais.

\- C'est une belle blague, Macha…

Elle hocha la tête en s'asseyant sur le canapé du salon.

\- Alors tu veux fondre Sasuke'' dit Temari en le regardant. Il bougea d'où il était pour venir les rejoindre,- vous allez où ?

\- On va aller dans une fête foraine, marraine'' dit Macha toute contente.

\- Super alors je dois faire vite mais avant tu veux quelque chose à manger ?

\- Non merci...'' dit Sasuke.

\- Moi, je veux bien des bonbons surtout des carambar pour faire d'autres blagues en voitures avec papa'' dit la petite fille toute contente alors que le brun secoua la tête de droite à gauche en disant non à sa meilleure amie qui faisait semblant de ne le pas remarquer.

\- Bien sûr…

'' _Sale traîtresse_ '' pensa Sasuke en sachant que Temari prenait toujours la défense de sa petite fille contre son gré. '' _Je vous dis la famille, c'est casse-pieds_ ''. Après l'avoir ravitaillé de bonbon ainsi que son cadeau, Temari leurs dit au revoir.

XOXOXOXOXOX

La fête foraine était composée de plusieurs stands de jeux ou gustatifs et d'attractions ambulantes destinées au divertissement, installée temporairement dans une ville ou un espace dédié. Il avait de la chance d'avoir trouvé une à la sortit de la ville. Il devait faire deux heures de trajet pour arriver. Sa fille ne tenait plus en place, elle énumérait ce qu'elle allait faire une fois arrivée. Bien sûr, Sasuke lui mit quelques limites sinon il aurait dit au revoir à son argent.

C'était une usine à fric, il se rappelait les souvenirs de son enfance. Ses parents les avaient amené lui et son frère dans ce genre d'endroit. Il se remémorait quand il passait beaucoup trop d'argent dans la machine pour faire tomber les pièces. C'était bête, il était tellement insistant que ses parents étaient obligés de le retirer de force alors qu'il pleurait de tout son corps en tapant du pied ou quand il était presque sûr que la carabine était truquée, mais qu'il ne disait rien parce que ce forain était costaud.

Des doux souvenirs qui lui revenaient. Ce n'était pas les meilleurs mais au moins il avait passé des bons moments en compagnie de sa famille avant que tout ne s'abîme. Il regarda Marie qui était émerveillée par tout ses manèges. Pour un enfant, c'était le paradis : les grandes roues, les manèges d'enfants, les mini-kartings, les trampolines et bulles sur l'eau, les toboggans, les jeux de tir : carabine, tir à l'arc, ballons. Il y en avait tellement que c'était quasi impossible de faire tout en même temps.

\- Alors, Macha, tu veux commencer par quoi ?

\- Les grandes roues'' elle cria en tirant son père vers le manège. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens en cette période de l'année. Ils attendirent cinq minutes avant de monter. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fera pas pour sa fille ? La sensation était agréable, ses souvenirs refluaient en lui. Son rire d'enfant alors qu'il criait à perdre haleine alors que son frère essayait de ne pas vomir et que ses parents grimaçaient,- ça va papa, tu as l'air tout pâle.

\- Ce n'est rien, aller profite de la vue.

Elle hocha la tête avant que la roue ne commence à tourner de plus en plus vite. C'était tellement divertissant et un plaisir d'entendre sa fille s'amuser alors que lui essayait de contrôler sa migraine qui ne le laissait pas tranquille. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, il avait l'impression de tanguer. Il comprenait un peu mieux ses parents à l'époque mais bon, il avait aimé ce manège.

\- Papa, je peux aller faire du mini-karting…

\- Bien sûr'' ils marchèrent jusqu'au prochain stand où il paya avant que sa fille ne monte, il y avait peu d'enfant, mais ils s'amusaient comme ils pouvaient. Il s'assit sur un banc avec d'autres parents qui regardaient eux aussi leur progéniture. Sa fille levait la main pour signaler à chaque fois sa présence lorsqu'elle passait à côté de lui.

Elle arriva essoufflée :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle reprit son souffle.

\- J'ai vu un stand de tir, je veux une peluche'' elle souriait, elle tira par la manche de sa chemise. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la suivre.

\- Doucement, Macha…

Sa fille allait le tuer, il paya avant de tirer. Chacun avait deux tirs à faire. Marie avait raté les deux et elle attendait que son père réussisse. Il lui gagna un panda noir et blanc. Elle sautilla de partout, son regard se perdit sur un petit stand où la personne faisait de la barbe à papa.

\- Je veux ça'' dit elle en marchant vers le stand, Sasuke la suivit sans rien dire. De toute façon, c'était son péché mignon donc il devait en profiter lui aussi. Il commanda deux grandes barbe à papa avant qu'ils ne s'installent sur un banc pour manger, mais il avait oublié comment c'était relou à consommé. Les bouts de coton se collaient partout, c'était trop tard maintenant. Le temps passait vite lorsqu'ils s'amusaient.

Après avoir négocié une autre journée comme ça, ils étaient partis à la maison. Il devait préparer le dîner de ce soir. Il souhaitait juste arriver à temps. Il était fatigué, ses pieds lui faisaient mal d'être trimbalé de droite à gauche par sa fille. Marie était toujours pleine d'énergie. Il espérait qu'elle allait se calmer parce qu'elle pouvait devenir irritable dans ce genre de moment et il n'avait pas envie de la punir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un centre commercial pour acheter le nécessaire et après avoir passé par la case toilettes, ils s'étaient remis en route. Elle commença à tousser.

\- J'espère que tu ne vas pas tomber malade.

\- Mais non, c'est juste un tousse-tousse...'' elle dit en regardant vers la route. Ses yeux étaient un peu lourds avant qu'ils ne se referment définitivement.

\- Je l'espère pour toi'' murmura le brun en s'arrêtant sur un feu rouge, il laissa les piétons passer et attendit quelques secondes avant que le feu ne passe au vert,- tu sais que je vais rejoindre ta marraine, aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais prendre soin de moi toute seule, je ne suis plus un bébé'' dit-elle en sortant de la voiture,- il ne faut pas ouvrir aux étrangers, se coucher tôt. Papa,'' elle le regarda sérieusement avant de sourire,- Je connais la musique et ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me laisses seule et puis si j'ai un problème, je sais qui appelé.

\- Oh merde''murmura Sasuke alors que sa fille marchait en direction leur appartement.

\- Tu as dit quoi, papa !

\- Oh rien, j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose.

\- Tu vas te rappeler plus tard'' dit la petite fille en rentrant dans leur maison.

\- Oh oui c'est vrai, je n'ai pas fait les courses.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, papa'' elle mit son sac sur le canapé, enleva ses chaussures, prit un élastique et fit une queue de cheval. Lorsqu'elle était à la maison, elle aimait avoir ses cheveux attachés.

\- Cette fois-ci jeune fille tu auras une baby-sitter.

\- P'pa, je ne suis plus une gamine'' se plaignit-elle.

\- Mais tu te comportes comme telle. Bon, je vais appeler. Essaye de ne rien casser, si tu as des devoirs à faire, tu le fais.

\- Oui, oui c'est bon…'' dit-elle distraite par la télévision.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Il ne savait pas comment, il s'est mis dans ce pétrin, mais son amie Temari savait y faire. Maintenant, il se trouvait dans une soirée de poker. Il y avait des gens qu'il connaissait que de loin. Macha lui avait promis de bien se tenir à la maison.

C'était devenu une habitude avec le temps, Temari l'avait convaincu et aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. La raison, tout simplement qu'il était bon au poker. C'était tellement amusant de toujours gagner et de voir leur tête vaincue. C'était un plaisir parmi tant d'autre. Ils se réunissaient dans un bar lorsqu'ils pouvaient. Les jeux étaient diversifiés, ils venaient tous ici pour s'amuser et aérer un peu la tê voulaient tous échapper à la vie réelle de temps en temps.

\- Alors, tu vas nous raconter la fin de l'histoire'' dit Shikamaru assit à côté de Shino en regardant Temari.

Elle sourit avant d'entamer :

\- Au début tout se passait bien, vous me connaissez, je vais au quart de tour, mais cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas pris des pincettes,'' dit-elle en les regardant,- je pensais que faire ce voyage allait nous rapprocher mais c'était l'inverse et je ne dis même pas le bordel que ça eut en retour. J'étais censée arranger les choses entre nous mais arriver à Hawaï, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai eu, mais j'ai ouvert les yeux. Notre relation battait de l'aile et j'allais pas me voiler la face. On a été comme chien et chat.

Elle fit une pause, le bruit qui résonnait dans le bar l'empêchait de se concentrer :

\- C'était horrible, j'ai failli presque le tuer. J'étais au bord du suicide tant qu'il m'énervait,'' sa voix avait augmenté en aigu,- on était arrivé à dire seulement bonjour et bonsoir. On avait même décidé de faire chambre à part et puis ajouter à ça que j'ai eu la bonne idée de ramener mes deux frères, ça n'a pas vraiment marché. Vous me connaissez, moi et mes idées.

Oh oui, Sasuke connaissait les idées farfelues de sa meilleure amie. Temari ne pouvait pas se tenir en place et pour une raison aucune, c'était lui qui payait les pots cassés. La dernière fois, ils avaient entre quinze et seize ans. Ils étaient censés après la brillante idée de sa camarade blonde de faire le pont et de ne pas aller en classe. Son amie était fan d'un groupe qui devait passer dans leur ville pour un concert.

Temari ne lui a jamais demandé son avis, oh non. Elle avait, le soir même, acheté les billets pour eux deux en volant la carte bancaire de sa propre mère. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient trouvés dans ce maudit concert où par mégarde, il s'était cassé une jambe à cause d'une groupie qui voulait voir son idole. Cette folle l'avait poussé alors qu'elle courait sans se retourner en arrière, il n'avait eu le temps de vraiment faire attention que la voiture se dirigeait dans leur direction.

Tout avait été une catastrophe et la punition qu'il avait reçue de ses parents était horrible tandis que Temari la pauvre, elle se culpabilisait de l'avoir ramenée dans ce foutu concert. C'était drôle de voir sa meilleure amie passer d'une émotion à l'autre tellement rapidement. L'impact l'avait mis chaos.

\- Lorsque je l'ai vu...'' le brun ne comprenait plus ce qu'elle disait, il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué,- euh Sasuke, ça va ?

\- Oui, je vais bien alors qui c'est cette Kurenai…

\- Haha, tu m'écoutais même pas alors cette Kurenai, j'ai flashé sur elle mais manque de pots, elle était mariée avec un vieux type.

Sasuke soupira :

\- Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de tomber amoureuse sur des personnes qui sont déjà mariées ?!

\- Oh mon pauvre Sasuke, je ne peux rien si mon cœur l'a choisi.

\- Je te rappelle que tu viens de sortir d'une histoire d'amour avec Sacha. Ce mec à qui tu as dédié toute ta vie entière'' dit-il sarcastique.

\- Que veux-tu mon brun, je ne peux pas rester à me morfondre trop longtemps, ça ne me va pas. J'ai envie de m'amuser même si mon cœur doit en souffrir.

\- T'as une belle image de la vie toi'' dit Shino en buvant son verre de vin,- je ne sais pas si tu es suicidaire ou dingue qu'importe, je te souhaite bonne chance cette fois aussi.

\- Merci, beaucoup de me soutenir les gars. Vraiment vous êtes des amis en or…

Ils éclatèrent de rire, c'était toujours la même chanson. L'un racontait son déboire et les autres écoutaient. Même si pour le coup, il n'y avait que Temari, lui et Shino qui était célibataire. Shikamaru était déjà en couple avec Ino et ils avaient une jolie petite prénommée Angie.

\- Alors raconte-nous cette histoire de voisin'' dit Shikamaru, le brun le foudroya des yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de mettre ça sur le tapis mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait dit ?.

\- Je veux savoir….je veux savoir'' dit Temari toute exciter.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose'' dit le brun blasé, les regards sur lui,- c'est juste un voisin qui a déménagé, c'est tout.

\- Haha…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Shika ? Demanda Shino.

\- C'est juste le directeur de Macha …

\- Sérieux, elle n'a pas de chance. Personne n'a envie d'avoir comme voisin ses enseignants, son directeur…'' dit Temari en regardant le brun.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oh rien et qu'est-ce qu'en dit ta fille ?'' elle demanda un sourire aux lèvres, il pouvait la détester parfois.

\- D'une part elle est contente d'avoir un nouveau voisin qui rit à ses blagues et de l'autre, l'avoir comme directeur est assez compliqué même si elle ne me l'a pas dit directement, elle n'a pas envie que les élèves sachent qui est son voisin.

\- Je la comprends, moi j'aurais demandé tout de suite à mes parents de déménager'' dit Temari,- est-ce qu'au moins il est beau ? Sexy ?

\- C'est pas vrai...'' soupira le brun exaspéré.

\- Aller Sasu, c'est pas parce que tu ne cherches plus rien que les autres font pareils.

\- Parfois, tu me fais penser à un loup en pleine chasse. Tu es terrifiante des fois, Tem…

\- Que veux-tu, je vis au jour, le jour !

\- Tu as déjà oublié ta Kurenai'' dit Shino pour s'amuser.

\- Non loin de là, mais elle est prise, je dois attendre'' elle croisa ses bras en boudant.

\- C'est la vie, ma belle'' dit Shino en continuant,- et toi Sasuke, à quand une nouvelle femme ?!

\- Laissez-moi tranquille'' il grogna de mécontentement. Il but un verre de vin blanc pour se calmer.

\- Oh ça va, si tu rechignes à avoir une relation amoureuse, c'est peut-être pour ne pas heurter Macha mais c'est une grande fille, elle est très intelligente et j'en suis sûr qu'elle...'' elle fut coupée par le brun.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Ma fille pourrait gérer ça, elle ne veut pas me voir tout seul mais c'est moi qui ne suis pas prêt. À vrai dire, j'en ressens pas le besoin, pas maintenant. Je suis resté avec Alyona pendant neuf ans et tout à recommencer, c'est galère.

\- Hey, tu m'as piqué ma phrase'' dit indigné Shika.

\- On s'en fiche'' dit Temari,- donc pas de petite amie en vue…

\- Non…

\- Dommage'' elle dit déçue.

\- Pourquoi ça ?'' mais il regretta sa question.

\- Parce que j'avais une jolie fille pour toi.

\- Pas tes plans foireux, Tem'' dit Shino en compatissant avec Sasuke qui n'en pouvait plus.

\- Attends, il va devenir vieux comme ça. Il a passé son anniversaire tout seul sans nous inviter quoique je n'étais pas là.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire en repensant à ces paroles : c'est vrai qu'il avait passé son anniversaire tout seul mais cela ne l'avait pas dérangé. Il ne faisait pas pitié. Il voulait juste être tout seul et il n'avait pas envie de dire à ses amis qu'un invité surprise était rentré chez lui. Évidemment, en théorie, il n'était tout seul.

\- Tu vas me laisser tranquille ou pas !

\- Non

\- Est-ce que ça te rassurait si je dis peut-être un jour ?!

Elle hocha énergiquement la tête.

\- Bon on fait cette partie de poker ou pas'' dit Sasuke pour essayer de changer de sujet mais c'était peine perdue avec Tem qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

\- Alors, monsieur Shino, tu pensais que tu allais t'échapper'' dit malicieusement la blonde.

\- Non...'' dit-il monotone.

\- Tan mieux parce que je t'ai vu embrasser une jolie brune au centre commerciale.

\- Sérieux t'as une petite amie'' cria Shika surprit,- depuis le temps...Shino'' sa voix était enjolivée.

\- Alors comment elle s'appelle !'' cette fois-ci, c'était au tour de Sasuke de s'amuser un peu.

Il soupira :

\- Il faut vraiment que je change d'amis.

\- Mon pauvre, on se connaît depuis la primaire, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça,'' dit Temari en badinant.

\- Galère'' répondit Shika pour son ami.

\- On attend…'' dit Temari.

\- Tch… elle s'appelle Hinata.

\- Hinata Hyuga comme dans Neji Hyuga'' dit Sasuke.

\- Oui, tu le connais…

\- Euh merde'' dit Temari,- Sasuke ici présent, c'était bagarré avec lui, le mois dernier à cause d'une fille.

\- Sérieux'' dit Shika de plus en plus intéressé.

\- Ce n'était pas de ma faute si sa chère petite amie me reluquait de droite à gauche, je n'y peux rien.

\- Ils se sont séparés à cause de notre Don Juan ici présent.

\- Excuse-moi mais leur couple battait de l'aile'' dit le brun blasé,- c'était une bonne excuse pour se séparer d'elle.

\- Olala, on a le méchant Sasuke, il faut se mettre à l'abri'' cria Shino abusé.

Ledit Sasuke le frappa fort.

\- Je me rappelle qu'il trompait sa copine avec une autre femme'' dit Shika,- je pensais que c'était des rumeurs mais non.

\- Pourquoi les gens ne plaquent tout simplement pas les personnes qu'ils n'aiment plus ?'' demanda Sasuke plus pour lui-même.

\- Comme tu as fait !'' dit Temari, elle n'a jamais su le vrai discorde entre Sasuke et son ex-femme.

\- Oui, je ne vais pas faire souffrir la personne en sortant avec une autre juste parce que je ne l'aime plus. C'est de la torture et j'avais envie que notre relation se termine en bon terme pour notre fille.

\- Bien dit'' cria quelqu'un dans la salle ivre mort. Ils se tournèrent pour voir une femme en train de picoler comme jamais. Ils sourirent lorsque Shikamaru reconnut quelqu'un dans la foulée.

\- Oh mais c'est mon poteau'' dit Shika, en buvant un autre verre.

\- C'est qui ?'' demanda Temari.

\- C'est Choji, comment tu vas ?'' cria-t-il pour que tout le monde l'entende.

\- Je crois que tu as assez bu'' dit Sasuke en lui retirant le verre des mains.

\- Mais euuuh…

Choji s'approcha d'eux l'air timide.

\- Bonsoir

\- Bonsoir'' répondirent les autres.

\- Je suis venu te chercher, Ino te demande'' dit-il un peu perturbé.

\- Elle n'a pas de portable'' dit-il, contrarié.

Choji sourit en s'excusant, il ne voulait pas être mal aperçu.

\- En tout cas, on est content de connaître le fameux, Choji'' dit Temari en voyant l'ami de Shikamaru rougir.

\- De même…

Choji aida son ami à se lever, les autres leur dirent au revoir. Shikamaru passa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. '' _Tu m'as manqué_ '' murmura Shikamaru en sortant du bar. Choji frissonna en ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

\- Bon on fait quoi…

\- On joue au poker, je veux ma revanche, Sasuke'' dit Shino.

\- À tes risques et périls.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Il arriva enfin chez lui. Il n'avait pas assez bu pour ne rien remarquer. Il trouva le blond assit sur l'escalier. Sa tête tournait.

\- Bonsoir, Sasuke…

\- Bonsoir, Naruto'' il marcha doucement, il rigola lorsqu'il manqua une marche mais la main du blond le rattrapa. Sasuke mit le doigt sur les lèvres de Naruto en disant ''chut, faut pas faire du bruit sinon, le pervers va se réveiller''.

\- L'alcool te va bien'' dit Naruto, amusé de voir le brun plus détendu, moins crispé. Il était parfait. Sur un mauvais mouvement, Sasuke tomba sur le directeur de sa fille. Il rigola plus fort et s'arrêta en se remémorant ce qu'il avait dit.

\- Pervers, haut''murmura-t-il. Naruto comprit et l'aida à se lever,- mon frère a toujours dit que j'avais l'alcool heureux.

\- Oui, je confirme'' Naruto prit la clé du brun et ouvrit la porte. Il trouva nez-à-nez avec une jeune fille,- bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir,'' dit-elle un peu gêné.

\- Vous êtes ?!

\- Je suis la baby-sitter.

\- Merci encore, Katherine.

\- De rien monsieur, Uchiwa, je vais y aller.

\- Attends, il faut que je te paye.

\- Un autre jour, là je vois que vous êtes pas bien,'' elle ramassa ses affaires et était parti en fermant la porte derrière elle.

\- D'accord'' il sourit en la voyant rougir. Naruto le ramena jusqu'au lit que le brun lui indiqua et le déposa. Sasuke était déjà en train de dormir, il chercha une couverture qu'il trouva et la mit sur le brun qui bougea un peu dans sommeil en appelant sa fille. Naruto sourit en embrassant son front avant de partir chez lui.

À suivre...

* * *

Bonne fin d'année et un joyeux noël.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre** 4 :

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il n'était que huit heures du matin. Il avait mal à la tête, c'était comme si un troupeau de moutons avait pris un plaisir de piétiner son corps entier. Il avait l'impression de nager en plein horreur. Ses muscles étaient estropiés, il était comme paralysé. Et sa tête, qui tournait, n'arrangeait rien. Il se leva doucement, heureusement que sa fille ne faisait pas trop de bruit le matin.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour vérifier si elle dormait ou pas. Elle n'était pas en vacances, le brun devait la réveiller mais d'abord un bon comprimé contre la douleur et ses nausées avec un bon jus de fruit. Il tanguait de droite à gauche.

\- Putain'' dit-il en grognant, son pied frappa quelque chose de dur, sûrement une chaise sur son passage. Il arriva enfin à sa destination, la cuisine. Il regarda un peu partout pour trouver un verre. Lorsqu'il était incapable de réfléchir, il marchait comme une tortue en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber sur le sol ou de vomir.

Il prit quelques comprimés qu'il laissait en haut du frigo lorsqu'il avait ce genre d'attaque. Il en avala deux avant de s'asseoir et boire son jus d'ananas. C'était sucré et c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin. Il laissa le temps passé un peu en fermant les yeux tout en essayant de se relaxer. Il prit un quart d'heure pour prendre soin de lui et laisser les médicaments faire effet. Après ça, il se leva pour aller réveiller sa fille.

Il rentra dans la chambre de sa fille. À l'intérieur tout était en couleur marron, noir. C'était ses deux couleurs préférées ainsi qu'une touche de rouge illuminant la pièce. Il s'assit au bord du lit et commença à la bouger :

\- Debout,'' dit-il, Marie bougea un peu en grognant,- aller, Macha.

Elle cacha son visage à l'aide de son oreiller pour ne pas faire face à son père ni à la lumière qui commençait à l'agresser.

\- Laisse-moi dormir.

\- Jeune fille, on n'est pas en vacances'' dit-il maussade sans que Marie s'en aperçoive,- si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant, tu serras punie pendant un mois et tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

\- Mmmmh, papa'' mais elle se leva tout compte fait en regardant autour d'elle,- j'étais en train de faire un rêve vraiment sympathique. Merci de m'avoir interrompu.

\- Je suis désolé'' dit-il en se levant,- rejoins-moi dans cinq minutes.

Elle hocha la tête, ses longs cheveux bruns partaient dans tous les sens. De près, on pouvait voir des mèches violettes qui se mariait parfaitement avec sa couleur foncée. Elle étira son corps pour bien se réveiller. Elle se leva pour aller à la salle de bain.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Alors, papounet. Comment tu vas ?'' dit Marie en tartinant son pain toasté.

\- Dit donc, tu es joyeuse…

\- Je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle fantastique,'' elle fit une pause pour se servir son verre de jus,- d'après ma marraine, on va aller dans un parc biologique. C'est génial, papa.

Il n'aurait pas dû parler de ça avec Temari hier. Il avait tellement bu, qu'il n'avait même pas eu de filtre de perception et en y pensant, un flash était revenu, lui en train de tomber sur son nouveau voisin. Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ?

\- Ça va, papa'' elle mordilla dans son pain.

\- Juste un mal de tête et combien de fois, je dois te dire de ne pas parler avec la bouche pleine.

\- Tu veux'' en proposant un verre de jus, Marie ne prenait même plus compte de ce que son père racontait. Elle avait hâte d'aller au parc pour visiter les espèces aquatiques.

\- Merci mais non… et n'oublie pas, c'est une sortie que tu ne pourras pas faire puisque tu as été renvoyée pendant une semaine alors j'ai décidé de t'accompagner.

\- J'avais compris, mais tu sais comment je suis passionnée de ce genre de truc.

\- Après avoir mangé, tu vas t'habiller qu'on puisse y aller'' dit-il en rangeant les briques de lait dans le frigo,- et ne traîne pas.

C'était une chose de vouloir y aller et c'était une autre de vouloir y rester. Sa fille traînait des pieds pour ne pas s'habiller. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prit avec Alyona. Il soupira, Marie était un théâtre à elle-même. C'était toujours drôle de voir sa petite fille se comporter comme un bébé. Il la trouvait mignonne. Pour l'embêter des fois, le brun la traitait comme telle et Marie pouvait sortir de ses gongs rapidement.

\- Dépêche-toi, arrête de traîner des pieds, Macha'' dit-il en mettant les assiettes dans le lavabo. Sa fille allait le rendre dingue. Elle était revenue avec son manteau sur le dos. Il prit la clé de la voiture et ils sortirent de l'appartement :

\- Maman, ne m'a pas appelé hier'' dit-elle déçue alors qu'il fermait la porte à clé.

\- Peut-être qu'elle était occupée !

\- Mais elle m'appelle tout le temps,'' elle regarda son père d'un air inquiet,- peut-être que quelque chose est arrivé.

\- Tu veux que je l'appelle'' même s'il n'était pas chaud pour le faire, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre Alyona dès le matin.

\- Oui…

Il prit son téléphone et regarda dans ses contacts avant de la trouver, ils étaient au premier étage lorsque la voix de son ex-femme lui était parvenue :

\- Ciao, chi è ?'' elle demanda.

\- Bonjour, Alyona…

\- Ah Sasuke'' dit-elle. Ils n'avaient même plus l'habitude de parler au téléphone. C'était toujours des bonjours et des au revoir lorsque sa fille lui passait le portable,- pourquoi tu m'appelles ?'' il voyait bien qu'elle était sur la défensive. Alyona et sa paranoïa.

\- Je t'appelle car notre fille est inquiète…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne lui as pas téléphonée hier'' il fut tiré par la manche,- Macha arrête.

\- Désolée, j'ai envie de parler avec maman.

\- Je te passe ta fille '' dit-il en lui donnant.

\- Merci,'' sourit Marie,- bonjour maman.

Il laissa les deux parler pendant le trajet jusqu'à la voiture. Il voyait que sa fille était plus détendue en parlant avec sa mère. Il mit quelques affaires dans le coffre pour plus tard avant de voir sa fille crier '' _papa, maman_ '' en lui donnant le portable.

\- Oui…

\- Je reviens dans deux semaines, je me demandais si elle pourra passer quelques jours chez moi.

\- Tu sais qu'elle a école.

\- Bien sûr…

\- Tant mieux, il n'y a aucun soucis.

\- Merci,

Après des brefs adieux, il mit son portable dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la voiture, il trouva sa fille déjà avec sa ceinture mise.

\- Alors, alors ?'' elle était toute excitée.

\- Tu vas passer quelques jours chez elle mais n'oublie pas de faire tes devoirs et surtout d'écouter ta mère.

\- Oui papa, promis juré, _ **croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer**!'' elle souriait de toutes ses dents._

Leur fille était ce qu'ils les liaient ensemble. Ils ne savaient pas, s'ils étaient à la hauteur pour élever un enfant. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour certains, perdus pour d'autres. C'était des messes basses qui durèrent cinq ans. C'était incroyable ce que les gens aimaient parler d'eux, tant qu'en bien qu'en mal.

Qu'ils seraient incapables de s'occuper de l'enfant, qu'ils ne savaient même pas ce que ça voulait dire être parents. C'était mesquin et primitive car personne sur cette Terre ne venait avec les connaissances d'être un père et une mère. Tout le monde devait apprendre et tout le monde ne voulait pas fonder une famille. Chacun avait droit de choisir sa vie.

La liberté était primordiale pour lui. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait, personne ne pouvait l'empêcher surtout ses parents. Il n'allait pas se morfondre durant toute son existence à cause des choix que certains parents font pour eux. Il voulait aller de l'avant. Ils firent une pause pour mettre de l'essence dans la voiture.

Ils arrivèrent une demi-heure après. Ils firent la queue, ils rentrèrent enfin à leur tour. Ils entendirent une voix sur haut parleur:

'' _Bonjour, je vous invite à nous rejoindre. Venez découvrir les merveilles de l'océan pacifique et les trésors_ _vivants_ _qu'il_ _réserve._ _Assistez à un spectacle des plus merveilleux. Embarquez avec nous à la découverte des secrets du grand large._ ''

\- P'pa'' dit-elle doucement,- on y va. Marche un peu plus vite,'' elle grinça des dents.

\- C'est bon…

Ils firent quelques pas avant de comprendre l'empressement de sa fille. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il remarque leur nouveau voisin qui était venu vers eux directement.

\- Bonjour'' dit Naruto en les saluant.

\- Bonjour'' dit le brun et sa fille en même temps. Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver le directeur de l'école ici. Elle était maudite, elle espérait juste qu'il n'y aura pas des personnes de sa classe.

\- Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens'' dit-elle avant d'y aller en regardant les grandes baleines qui nageaient.

\- Fait attention à toi'' murmura Sasuke en se retournant vers le blond.

\- Je crois qu'elle n'est pas contente de me voir.

\- Mais non…

\- Si, se voir avec le directeur de son école n'est pas chose aisé.

Sasuke lui sourit :

\- Au moins cela lui servira,'' murmura Sasuke dans sa barbe mais le blond l'avait bien entendu,- je suis désolé pour hier'' ses joues se colorièrent d'un léger rouge.

\- Ce n'est rien au moins, on n'a pas réveillé le vieux pervers.

\- Oui, heureusement,'' dit Sasuke.

Sa fille revint quelques minutes plus tard. Sasuke proposa d'aller acheter quelques boissons et laissa Marie et Naruto ensemble. Elle était un peu nerveuse, depuis quelques jours, elle ne traitait pas bien son directeur. Ses parents lui avaient bien appris les bonnes manières quand même alors pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça.

\- Ça va Marie ?'' dit-il en essayant de faire la conversation.

\- Oui,'' d'accord, c'était ça de gagner. '' _Bravo Macha_ '' dit sa conscience.

\- Tu m'en veux à cause de l'exclusion…

Elle se retourna vers lui. Ce qu'elle pouvait ressembler à son père :

\- Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste que j'en ai marre.

\- De quoi ?'' il voulait l'aider un peu. Il voyait bien que la petite brune essayait de se renfermer sur elle.

\- D'être traitée comme une moins que rien alors que je ne fais rien pour l'être, être le jouet de ses filles qui se croient supérieures à tout le monde,'' waouh, est-ce qu'elle venait de dire d'une traite ce qu'elle pensait. '' _Bravo, Marie_ '' dit sa conscience. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas dit ça à son père. Peut-être que parler avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas ses parents, qui n'essayait pas à tout prit de la protéger. Elle voulait être prise au sérieux, être quelqu'un de responsable.

Elle comprenait les choses mieux que personnes. Naruto la regarda, il concevait un peu son comportement et ses réticences d'être à côté de lui.

\- Marie soit honnête avec moi, est-ce que ses filles t'embêtent depuis le début de l'année ?!

\- C'est juste des blagues mais parfois ça va trop loin.

\- La prochaine fois que ça arrive dit-le à ton professeur ou vient me voir.

\- Je n'peux pas…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Même si je le dis, rien ne va s'arranger à quoi bon.

\- Bien sûr que si'' le blond la sourit,- c'est lorsqu'on se tait qu'on a plus des emmerdes.

Elle rigola doucement en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il voulait dire mais c'était difficile. Elle ne voulait pas être une rapporteuse.

\- Tu sais lorsque j'étais jeune, il y avait toujours des imbéciles qui m'injuriaient, qui cherchaient tout le temps la bagarre. J'étais comme toi, je restais dans mon coin. C'était plus facile d'aller dans un autre monde que d'affronter la réalité. Parfois, c'était gérable d'autre fois c'était une torture, mais je tenais bon et puis un jour, c'était la fois de trop,'' elle l'écouta attentivement,- comme j'en avais marre de cacher mes blessures à mes parents, mes colères, j'ai frappé ces gamins et ces gamines qui me cherchaient constamment.

Il fit une pause avant de continuer :

\- Je n'aurais pas dû, car la bagarre appelle la bagarre'' dit-il en faisait un mini sourire en se remémorant,- notre état était pitoyable. J'avais ma chemise qui était arrachée et sale, mes lèvres qui saignaient. Les autres aussi n'étaient pas en reste et tu sais ce que mes parents ont fait après que la directrice de l'école avait appelé.

\- Non...'' dit-elle d'une voix curieuse.

\- Mes parents m'ont puni en m'expliquant que frapper les autres était méchant et mauvais.

\- Mais attends, c'est eux qui ont commencé.

\- Je sais, ma mère et mon père savaient mais cela me donnait pas raison de frapper les autres. En fait, j'étais devenu comme eux et je ne le voulais pas.

Elle comprenait en quelque sorte :

\- Moi aussi, je ne veux pas devenir une peste'' dit-elle en rigolant suivi du blond,- merci.

\- De rien, alors il s'est perdu ton père ou quoi !

\- Oh si tu savais mon père est quelqu'un de vraiment tête en l'air. D'apparence, les gens pensent qu'il est calme, réfléchit et surtout organisé mais non, je suis sa fille, je sais ce que je dis'' elle continua à rigoler.

\- hahahaha, celle-là je ne l'ai pas vu venir'' dit le blond en se tenant par le ventre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?'' demanda le brun en revenant avec les boissons dans les bras. Il était parti en les laissant distant et là, il les trouvait proches.

\- Oh, c'est rien juste une blague'' Naruto hocha la tête frénétiquement pour conclure ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Tenez'' chacun prit une boisson avant qu'ils ne continuèrent à marcher. Au détour d'une pièce, elle vit son pire cauchemar, Emma. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était sa fête aujourd'hui. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de baisser la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard. C'était hors de question.

\- Oh tiens, c'est mademoiselle Hills !

\- Bonjour, monsieur le directeur'' dit-elle en regardant dans leur direction,- monsieur Uchiwa, Marie.

\- Bonjour'' dit Sasuke, mais sa fille ne disait rien du tout. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler avec elle. Son pire cauchemar était réel. Emma allait faire de sa vie un enfer.

\- On peut vous accompagner'' dit la mère d'Emma.

\- Bien sûr pas de problème,'' dit le brun. Il voulait savoir un peu plus sur cette famille. Les trois adultes partirent en avant en laissant les deux jeunes filles en arrières.

\- Alors comme ça ton père connaît le directeur'' dit-elle malicieusement.

\- Emma, je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre tes bêtises'' dit-elle froidement en faisant frissonner la blonde. '' _Un point de gagner, merci papa_ ''pensa-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolée'' dit la blonde.

\- Désolée de quoi, de me pourrir la vie. Est-ce que tu es sûre de ne pas avoir un trouble de personnalité parce que là, j'ai un doute ?! Tu me traites comme une moins que rien à l'école mais lorsqu'on est seule, tu es toute gentille. Il faut vraiment savoir ce que tu veux'' dit la brune en partant mais fut arrêté par Emma qui la prit par la main,- qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?'' demanda Marie furieuse.

\- J'en sais rien'' dit Emma, elle était perdue. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Marie lui plaisait beaucoup, mais elle avait dû mal à être gentille avec elle lorsqu'il y avait quelqu'un autour.

\- Lâche-moi, Em'' dit Marie, c'était la bonne blague. Avant, elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde mais à l'arrivée de l'autre peste, elle était devenue distante avec elle,- tu me fais mal.

Elle le lâcha :

\- Désolée.

\- On va rejoindre nos parents'' dit Marie en mettant ses cheveux en arrière. Emma suivait tous ses gestes,- ça va Em, tu es malade !

\- Pourquoi je serais malade ?!'' dit-elle nerveusement.

\- Tu as les joues rouges…bon on y va !

Elle hocha la tête et suivit Marie. Ils retrouvèrent leurs parents respectifs. Naruto murmura juste pour que Marie entende :

\- Elle t'a embêtée.

\- Non,'' elle lui sourit pour le rassurer. C'était pas mal d'avoir le directeur de son côté, mais elle devait rester prudente avec Emma. Parfois, elle avait l'impression de nager en pleine confusion avec elle.

\- Ça va, Macha ?'' demanda inquiet son père.

\- Oui, je vais bien, papa…

Ils continuèrent la visite jusqu'à tard.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Arrivés en bas de l'immeuble, ils sortirent de la voiture. Naruto descendit de sa moto. Le temps n'était pas vraiment clément.

\- C'était une belle journée, papa. Merci encore.

\- De rien'' dit-il en voyant sa fille prendre la clé de l'appartement de sa main pour y aller,- Macha ne court pas dans les escaliers.

\- D'accord, papa…'' mais elle fit tout le contraire lorsque son père ne pouvait plus la voir.

\- C'est joli comme surnom…'' dit Naruto en s'approchant.

\- Quoi !

\- Macha.

\- Oh oui, c'était un jour comme un autre lorsque pour la première fois, elle avait fait une bêtise et j'étais tellement en colère qu'au lieu de dire Marie, j'ai dit Macha.

\- Et c'est resté.

\- Oui…

\- En tout cas, c'était une belle journée. J'ai beaucoup profité de ce samedi.

\- Moi aussi'' dit-il en arrivant au troisième étage, sa fille avait laissé la porte ouverte pour lui.

\- Euh… vous voulez dîner aujourd'hui chez moi avec votre fille.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. Aller, à tout à l'heure.

Ils rentrèrent chacun dans leur maison en saluant une dernière fois. Sasuke repensa à cette belle journée qu'ils avaient eu en compagnie du directeur. Il chérissait ce nouveau sentiment. Les choses changeaient dans sa vie depuis l'arrivée de Naruto, mais il ne savait pas si c'était en bien ou en mal. Seul l'avenir lui dira.

À suivre...

* * *

à une prochaine fois


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Ils rentrèrent à la maison. Il était exténué, il n'aurait jamais dû accepter l'invitation de Naruto, mais il se reprit. Il parla avec sa fille qui n'était pas très emballée mais ne le montra pas. Elle était partie prendre sa douche tandis que Sasuke préparait des pâtes au était sept heures et demie du soir lorsqu'il termina le repas. Il appela sa fille pour voir si elle était prête. Il était allé aussi prendre une douche mais avant, il donna à sa fille un sirop au goût caramel que Marie adorait par-dessus tout.

\- Macha lorsque tu as terminé, prend le jus d'ananas que tu as mis dans le congélateur pour le mettre dans le frigo, si tu veux boire plus tard,'' dit-il avant de fermer la salle de bain.

\- Dacodac…'' elle cria. Il prit quinze minutes pour se relaxer avant de sortir de la baignoire. Il s'habilla vite fait en sachant que peut-être qu'ils allaient arriver un peu en retard. Il avait un peu perdu l'habitude d'aller manger chez les autres et pire c'était de recevoir chez lui. C'était plus son ex-femme qui aimait ce genre de convivialité. Son portable sonna, il décrocha sans regarder qui c'était, une accoutumance qui était devenue désagréable avec le temps.

\- Oui...'' dit-il.

\- Toujours aussi éloquent à ce que je vois'' il grimaça lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?'' il ne voulait pas s'éterniser avec lui.

\- Nos parents demandent quand est-ce que tu vas leurs rendre visite avec ma nièce ?!

\- S'ils veulent vraiment la voir, dit-leurs de se déplacer. Ce n'est pas le bout du monde. Je ne vais pas céder à leur caprice.

\- Sasuke…

\- Et puis, ils ne veulent pas me voir, on a assez discuté de ce sujet tu ne trouves pas, grand frère'' dit-il sarcastique.

\- Reprends tes mots…

\- Jamais, de toute façon ce n'est plus le moment d'aller les voir. Ils savent très bien que ma fille est à l'école. Je crois que dans leur vie, ils ont vu Marie dix fois en tout, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de qui ou de quoi ?!

\- Tu deviens comique…

\- C'est dans mes projets, c'est tout ce que tu voulais me demander ?!'' dit-il agacé, il avait envie de raccrocher.

\- Il faut que tu viennes avec ta fille pour ce nouvel an,'' il y eut une pause avant qu'il ne reprenne,- c'est très important pour nos parents.

Sasuke rigola :

\- Très important, tu te fiches de moi, ils ne sont pas fichus de pardonner mes erreurs du passé qui ne le sont pas, j'ai une magnifique petite fille dorénavant.

\- Je sais, il faut…

\- Non arrête de faire le grand frère, cela ne te va pas bien, tu ne m'as jamais défendu, mais je vois que tu as quelque chose derrière la tête pour me demander d'aller passer le nouvel an avec vous,'' dit-il en mettant sa chaussure gauche, il fit un nœud avant de mettre l'autre,- dis-moi ce que tu veux vraiment ?!

\- Je veux réunir une dernière fois notre famille...'' il fut coupé par le brun.

\- Je vois donc c'est à cause de l'héritage. Tu sais très bien que je ne fais pas parti du lot, nos parents m'ont renié il y a longtemps. Si tu n'as plus rien à dire, au revoir Itachi.

\- Sasuke attends...'' il raccrocha les nerfs à vif. Bon sang pourquoi il a eu une famille comme ça ? Il se calma avant de prendre sa veste et finit de se préparer alors que sa fille l'attendait au salon pour y aller.

La sonnette retendit, sans se rendre compte, Naruto replaça ses cheveux qui était en bataille, vérifia que tout était parfait avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Sasuke était habillé en chemise noire avec un pantalon blanc et des chaussures noires.

\- Bonsoir…

\- Bonsoir, entrez'' dit Naruto en laissant de la place pour que la famille Uchiwa passe. Il ferma la porte.

\- Tenez'' dit Sasuke en donnant le plat qu'il avait préparé.

\- Merci, mais il ne fallait pas.

\- Je n'aime pas arriver dans une maison avec les mains vides'' dit-il en rentrant dans le salon suivit de sa fille.

\- Bonsoir, Marie…

\- Bonsoir, monsieur Uzumaki.

\- Voyons, appelez-moi Naruto, je suis votre voisin pas le directeur'' elle lui sourit doucement. Il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Naruto leurs demanda de s'asseoir.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire !'' Dit Naruto. Le brun hocha la tête et tendit son verre pour être servi,- je vais chercher les plats.

\- J'y vais'' dit Sasuke comme s'il était chez lui, Naruto le laissa faire en souriant.

\- Alors, Marie, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop peur ce matin…

\- Non, j'ai l'habitude'' dit Marie en confiance, -c'est juste que vous n'avez pas une tête pour être directeur.

\- Haha,'' rigola Naruto,- c'est ce que ma mère m'a dit lorsque je lui appris que je voulais faire ce métier.

Elle sourit aussi, l'atmosphère était détendue mais Marie ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise. Ce n'était pas de la faute au nouveau voisin mais les emmerdes qui allaient en découler de ça. Il remercia intérieurement son père quand ce dernier revint à table.

\- Je t'aide'' dit Naruto sans faire attention au tutoiement. Le brun hocha la tête en regardant sa fille sans remarquer cette petite faute.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Marie ?

\- J'aime pas les lasagnes…

Sasuke sourit en voyant la mine effroyable qu'elle faisait, Naruto de son côté s'amusait à les regarder.

\- Le voilà ton plat, Macha. Il fallait juste me laisser le temps de le prendre,'' il déposa les pâtes au macaroni sur la table, sa fille cria un « youpi » qui résonna dans la pièce.

\- Merci, p'pa'' dit-elle en se servant elle-même.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous serve'' demanda le père de famille. Naruto avait l'impression d'être traité comme un enfant. C'était sa maison mais c'était le brun qui était en charge et cela lui plaisait assez.

\- Non, j'ai deux mains'' dit le blond alors que Marie éclata de rire.

\- C'était drôle…'' dit la petite.

\- Ah bon…

\- Moi aussi je veux raconter une blague : quel point en commun y a-t-il entre un arbitre de foot et un déménageur ?

\- Je ne vois pas'' dit Naruto en regardant le brun qui hocha les épaules. Il n'allait pas rentrer dans le délire de sa fille,- dis-moi.

\- Ils sortent des cartons'' elle finissait de le dire que le blond éclata de rire suivit de Marie. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. En quoi cette blague était drôle franchement. Sa fille et le voisin avait le même humour c'est-à-dire affligeant.

\- Alors,'' parla le brun pour essayer de les calmer, il n'avait pas envie que le vieux pervers vienne sonner chez son voisin, c'était hors de question,- comment vous avez eu ce poste ? Il y a tellement de gens qui postulent mais qui sont toujours recalés ? Dit-il en voyant la sérénité revenir.

\- À vrai dire je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le choix, je ne voulais pas venir dans cette ville,'' dit-il en souriant,- je souhaitais rester avec mes amis à Londres, mais on n'obtient pas tout ce que l'on veut. Et puis, pour le job, c'est juste qu'Iruka est mon parrain donc je l'ai eu par forfait.

\- Je vois…

\- Et vous ?

Sa fille renversa son verre de jus.

\- Macha…

\- Ça va, je suis désolée, je vais nettoyer ça…

Elle prit du papier et commença à essuyer le liquide sur la table, les deux adultes l'aidèrent en soulevant les plats à côté d'elle.

\- Et donc…

\- Euh, je suis venu m'installer ici avec Alyona.

\- Qui est-elle ?

\- C'est ma maman'' dit Marie en versant du jus dans son verre. Naruto hocha la tête.

\- Elle travaille ta maman ?

\- Non, elle est en vacances, elle est en Italie'' dit Macha fourchant quelques pâtes pleines de fromage,- avec son nouveau petit ami.

Le brun se demandait comment elle pouvait parler tout en mâchant, il la regarda, elle s'arrêta tout de suite pour manger convenablement. Naruto, quant à lui, comprit et laissa tomber. C'était des discussions qu'il évitait de ramener sur la table. Il changea de sujet :

\- Tu aimes lire, Marie ?

\- Oui, beaucoup…

\- Quel genre de livres lis-tu ?

\- Surtout des livres fantastiques et de la mythologie grec, elle adore ça'' répondit son père. Elle sourit.

\- C'est passionnant depuis que je regarde Hercule et Xena la princesse guerrière, c'est fascinant et combattant.

\- Je comprends…

La soirée passa donc sans encombre jusqu'à ce que l'heure soit venue pour Marie d'aller se coucher. Son père voyait bien qu'elle avait dû mal à tenir, ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls.

\- Je passe une bonne soirée, mais ma fille doit aller se coucher'' dit Sasuke alors qu'il se levait.

\- Je comprends, vous pouvez la faire dormir dans ma chambre'' dit Naruto, il voulait passer plus de temps avec le brun.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de déranger.

\- Je le propose'' Sasuke hocha la tête et partit avec Naruto dans sa chambre. Il coucha sa fille, le blond était resté sur la porte en les regardant. Cette chambre était bien rangée, il y a avait un grand lit, un placard, une véranda qui donnait côté rue. La couleur était dans le ton orange, noir et violet.

\- Papa, va seulement passer encore quelques minutes avec Naruto, après on pourra y aller'' murmura-t-il en embrassant son front.

\- Pas de problème'' elle ferma les yeux, Sasuke la borda sous le regard attendri du blond pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Il quitta la chambre en laissant la porte fermée. Il rejoignit Naruto qui les avait laissés, il trouva le blond avec un sourire grand aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'adore votre relation, c'est si parfait…

\- Parfait, je ne le crois pas mais c'est ma fille et être seul nous a rapproché. Et vous, sans être indiscret ?

\- Toujours célibataire.

Comment les questions étaient devenues aussi intimes.

\- Et vous vous entendez avec vos parents ? Demanda le blond.

\- Non, on a des rapports assez conflictuels après la mort de mes grands-parents. Et puis l'arrivée de ma fille a tout chamboulé. Et toi ?

Comment était-il en arrivé à dire tu au lieu de vous ?

\- Tout se passe à merveille même s'ils me tapent un peu sur le système, on dirait, que pour eux, le temps s'est arrêté lorsque j'étais gamin.

Sasuke sourit et c'était le plus beau sourire que le blond avait vu dans sa vie. Il voulait le voir durer mais en regardant sa montre, Naruto savait qu'il était temps de rentrer.

\- Votre maison est magnifique…

\- Pas vrai, c'est ma mère qui sera fière de moi. Elle qui dit tout le temps que je n'ai aucun goût. J'ai hâte de la voir pour lui montrer,'' dit il en buvant son verre de rosé. Sasuke rigola doucement pour ne pas être entendu mais le blond l'avait bien perçu. Ils avaient quitté la table pour quelque chose de plus confortable.

Ils étaient sur le canapé en train de parler. Sasuke avec deux verres d'alcool était déjà aux anges. Il se sentait planer alors que ses pieds nus étaient allongés sur le canapé, sa tête posée sur le rebord et Naruto qui le dévorait du regard.

\- vous voulez encore un verre ?

\- Non merci, je dois rentrer…

\- Allez un dernier pour la route pour me faire plaisir au moins'' dit-il d'une voix innocente. Est-ce qu'il venait de craquer pour ce sourire ? Non, il imaginait. Il hocha la tête. Naruto le servit, il en mit un peu par terre sous le regard amusé de Sasuke qui porta le verre à ses lèvres qui s'ouvrirent doucement. Naruto n'arrivait pas à quitter le brun du regard, il avait envie d'y être.

\- Je vais m'y habituer comme ça'' dit-il alors que Naruto posa la bouteille sur la table basse. Le blond souriait, l'alcool lui retournait la tête mais moins que le brun qui jouait avec ses cheveux. Il le trouvait tellement mignon. On dirait un gamin qui découvrait les sensations du toucher mais Naruto apercevait aussi la fatigue dans le regard de son voisin.

Leurs mains se touchèrent, il y eut comme une vague qui inondait leurs corps. Il ne savait pas si c'était ces deux verres d'alcool, mais il se sentait bien en sa présence. Le blond l'emmenait vers l'inconnu, il dérivait et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se reprit en lui disant qu'il devait rentrer. Naruto était trop proche de lui. Il ne comprenait pas les réactions de son cœur. Les yeux de son voisin brillaient de milles feux alors qu'il s'approchait de lui. Un recul involontaire le fit reprendre contenance.

\- J...je vais chercher ma fille'' dit-il en allant dans la chambre du blond, sa fille dormait depuis longtemps. Il la prit dans ses bras, Naruto marchait à côté de lui,- merci encore de m'avoir invité.

\- De rien'' il le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sortie,- bon euh bien, bonne nuit.

\- Merci à vous aussi…

Naruto avait quelque chose de spécial qui l'attirait comme un papillon, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il se reprit en fermant la porte de sa maison. L'envie de retrouver son lit était des plus plaisants. Le sourire du blond lui revint, c'était ce genre de chose qu'il aurait aimé éviter mais en se connaissant, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Il recoucha sa fille en lui souhaitant bonne nuit tout en oubliant qu'il était pied nu.

Naruto, de son côté, trouvait tout cela amusant. Il voulait approfondir cette relation qu'ils se créaient tous les deux. Il ne savait pas où cela allait l'emmener s'il faisait des fausses idées, mais il était sûr d'une chose son nouveau voisin portait le rouge merveilleusement sur ses joues.

À suivre…

* * *

 **Réponse au commentaire:**

Guest: merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Oui directeur je me suis dit pourquoi pas^^.

Je vais essayer de poster une fois par semaine...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Les jours étaient devenus calmes, sa fille était rentrée à l'école sans aucun problème. Il aurait aimé que Marie parle un peu plus avec lui, mais il n'allait pas obliger sa fille à le faire. Il nota quelques changements, elle était plus décontractée, plus confiante. C'était comme une autre journée avant l'accident, sa fille se préparait à aller à l'école.

\- Papa, tu as quoi aux bras ? Dit-elle curieusement en rangeant ses affaires, ils venaient de prendre le petit déjeuner et son père devait l'accompagner à l'école. Il regarda ce que sa fille lui montrait,- pourquoi c'est rouge ?.

\- Ce n'est rien juste des démangeaisons…

Elle hocha la tête en ouvrant le frigo :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le brun en rangeant ses affaires de travail,- tu n'as pas vu la clé.

Elle retourna sa tête pour regarder derrière son père en montrant la maudite clé qu'il cherchait depuis deux minutes.

\- Tu as besoin de lunettes, papa.

\- Pourquoi tu prends cette boîte de gâteaux ?

\- Attends, je l'ai fait'' elle était fière d'elle,- il faut qu'Angie goûte ce que j'ai préparée.

\- Tu ne me fais pas goûter !

Elle rigola en le mettant dans son sac :

\- Ta part est dans le frigo si tu veux, p'pa'' elle le prit et tendit à son père un bout de gâteau. Sasuke le goûta,- alors….'' elle était impatiente.

\- C'est un bon gâteau.

\- Merci,

\- Il faut qu'on bouge si on veut récupérer ton amie.

Après avoir descendu et rangé tout dans le coffre, ils étaient prêts pour aller récupérer la meilleure amie de sa fille. Sasuke se gara pour attendre, il appela avant de voir Ino descendre avec elle.

\- Bonjour, Sasuke, Marie.

\- Bonjour'' disent-ils en même temps, la petite blonde monta dans la voiture en criant bonjour.

\- Merci, tu nous sauves'' dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

\- De rien'' elle était fatiguée, le brun pouvait le voir,- Shikamaru est là ?!

\- Non, il est parti tôt au travail ce matin…

Il hocha la tête et lui demanda de lui passer le bonjour avant qu'il ne quitte le parking. Il devait faire deux arrêts, le premier était à l'école de Marie et la deuxième celle d'Angie. Il regarda quelques fois le rétroviseur pour voir si tout allait bien à l'arrière.

\- Alors, moi et mon père, on est allé voir la fête foraine et aussi, on est même aller au musée.

\- Oh tu as de la chance...'' dit-elle avec envie,- moi mes parents non pas le temps et puis depuis samedi, je n'ai pas vu papa.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, Ino ne lui avait pas dit que son petit ami était parti au travail. Il les laissa parler jusqu'à les déposer chacune à son école.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Aujourd'hui, c'était la journée la plus pourrie de sa vie depuis longtemps. Tout se passait d'une telle lenteur et Sakura n'arrangeait rien par rapport à ça. Elle était envahissante, lourde. C'était pas le jour pour le chercher. Il était sorti de ses habitudes et lui avait dit des choses horribles mais au moins peut-être qu'elle allait le laisser tranquille pour de bon. La pauvre, elle pleurait assise sur sa chaise. Les autres avaient l'habitude de ce spectacle, tout le monde savait sauf Sakura qu'elle n'avait aucune chance et pourtant, elle persistait jusqu'au jour de trop.

\- Waouh, Sasuke, tu n'es pas allé de main morte'' dit Shino en arrivant dans son bureau.

\- Que veux-tu ?'' dit-il avant de poursuivre,- ah oui, j'allais oublier. Le dossier de monsieur Henrie est sur ta table pour que tu signes avant de le remettre.

\- Il ne faut pas le mettre à notre patronne.

\- Non apparemment, le dossier est déjà rempli. Tout est en règle.

\- Bon, je vais voir de ce pas…

Shino allait partir lorsque le brun l'appela :

\- Tu sais où est notre ami Shikamaru, j'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais il ne répond pas'' dit-il en rangeant des papiers éparpiller un peu partout dans son bureau. Il ouvrit un tiroir en tirant un nouveau dossier à traiter.

\- Non, pourquoi ?'' répondit Shino.

\- Oh ce n'est rien, je veux juste prendre de ses nouvelles. S'il t'appelle, tu peux lui dire de m'appeler.

\- Pas de problème.

Shino était parti en le laissant seul. Il prit son nouveau dossier dans les mains, c'était assez épais. Il allait encore passer des heures. Il mit ses lunettes de lecture. Il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé, il relit un passage.

''Signalement Locataire bruyant : _Bonjour, je suis locataire au 4ème étage de mon immeuble depuis 3 ans. Depuis 3 mois, j'ai un voisin locataire au 2ème étage qui fout le bordel. Donc c'est de la musique à fond à n'importe quelle heure, ils parlent super forts, impossible de dormir. Je suis retournée chez mes parents pour pouvoir réviser tranquillement mes examens._

 _J'ai aussi une autre voisine qui m'impose sans le vouloir ses films pornos. Je peux la comprendre, mais d'entendre les cris, les gémissements, c'est trop pour moi. La nuit c'est encore pire. Je me dis qu'elle passe toute sa sainte journée à voir ça et pourtant, je suis allée toquer chez elle gentiment pour lui dire de baisser le son mais rien ni fait. J'ai appelé la police plusieurs fois pour ces mêmes voisins, bien sûr, ils ont eu des amendes mais rien ni change._

 _J'en ai marre, je n'ai pas envie de déménager pour leur donner raison. J'ai appelé leur agence qui gère leur dossier de location même s'ils savaient car d'autre personne dans l'immeuble se sont aussi plaint mais rien ni fait car leur dossier a été déplacé dans une autre agence pour je ne sais quelle raison._

 _Je suis allée porté plainte aussi à cause des menaces que le premier voisin m'a fait. Je me fais rarement intimidé et je ne me suis pas_ _laissée_ _faire alors j'ai besoin de votre agence pour régler tout ça si c'est possible._ ''

Il relit encore et encore le dossier pour mieux s'imprégner avant de l'appeler, il attendit quelques minutes avant que la personne au bout du fil décroche :

\- Bonjour, vous êtes mademoiselle Tenten Yukari.

\- Oui, vous êtes !

\- Je suis de l'agence Menma, j'ai eu votre dossier.

\- Oh dieu merci'' dit-elle soulagée, le brun sourit par tant d'enthousiasme,- alors qu'est-ce je dois faire ?!

\- Par rapport à ce que vous m'avez dit, c'est déjà très bien que la police soit intervenue pour tapage nocturne, car ces personnes ont eu automatiquement une amende à payer,'' dit-il avant de continuer,- voici comment vous allez procéder pour que vos voisins soit obligé de quitter les lieux au plus vite.

\- Je vous écoute…

\- Il faut dans l'immeuble faire passer une pétition dans chaque appartement et la transmettre au syndicat de copropriété qui doit agir pour les faire partir au plus vite. De plus puisque la police a gardé une trace de leur passage dans les lieux, ce serait bien de pouvoir la récupérer pour la joindre au dossier du syndicat.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire ça…

\- Oui tout est possible par exemple, la semaine dernière, l'un de nos clients nous ont contacté pour du tapage nocturne. Nous l'avions conseillé les mêmes méthodes que vous et en conclusion, le voisin a été expulsé par le syndicat de copropriété après des plaintes et une pétition du voisinage.

\- Merci,

\- De rien, merci d'avoir choisi notre agence pour les renseignements. Je peux faire quelque chose d'autre !

\- Non, vous m'avez bien aidé, mais j'ai un doute.

\- Oui

\- Et si cela ne marche pas.

\- Alors appelez-nous et on contactera nous même les syndicats.

\- Ok, au revoir.

\- Merci et à bientôt'' il raccrocha le téléphone avant de soupirer. Il regarda Shino qui était venu avec un dossier dans les mains.

\- On fait une pause café'' dit-il avant que le brun eut le temps de soupirer.

\- Oui, volontiers.

\- Je te pose le dossier de monsieur Spears, je l'ai signé. Il faut juste l'envoyer.

\- Ok,

Sasuke esquissa un sourire lorsque son ami l'offrit un cappuccino. Ils étaient allés s'asseoir :

\- Tu as l'air préoccupé'' dit Sasuke.

\- Il y a un dossier qui me prend la tête depuis déjà deux semaines et j'arrive pas trouver une solution.

\- Si tu veux de l'aide, je…

\- Je sais que je peux compter sur toi, tu m'as beaucoup aidé depuis ton arriver ici. Je te remercie, mais je ne dois pas me reposer sur toi surtout que j'ai la patronne qui me surveille.

\- Je vois, alors je suis vraiment curieux !

\- De quoi!

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais tu es vraiment avec la cousine de Neji.

\- Oui, ça te dérange aux vues de votre passé en commun.

\- Non pas du tout, c'est juste que ça fait longtemps que Temari a voulu te caser avec quelqu'un.

\- Oui, je sais toute sa machination pour me mettre avec une fille. Elle doit être déçue…

Sasuke hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires. Shino se leva :

\- Je dois y aller'' Sasuke vit la patronne faire un signe à son ami,- ah oui avant que j'oublie, il y a une soirée chez Temari demain. Si je ne t'aurais pas dit, elle allait me tuer alors voilà.

\- Je suis obligé d'y aller…

\- Oui, tu n'as pas le choix. Elle a de bons arguments si c'est elle qui doit venir te voir'' dit-il en s'éloignant. Il regarda l'heure, il était trois heures trente de l'après-midi. Il vit Sakura s'approcher de lui :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' il dit d'un ton dur.

\- Je s...suis'' elle bégaya,- c'est quelqu'un pour vous'' elle lui tendit le portable avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

\- Oui'' répondit-il poliment.

\- Je suis le directeur…

\- Naruto'' dit-il surpris,- qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?'' dit-il rapidement.

\- Vous pouvez venir…

\- Est-ce que je peux passer après la fin des cours, je suis occupé sauf si c'est important.

\- Non, bien sûr, je peux attendre. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir…

C'était d'habitude, le secrétaire qui l'appelait. Il ne se formalisa pas et repartit faire son travail. Qu'est-ce que Macha a pu bien faire cette fois ? Il espérait juste que ça ne soit pas trop grave.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Il quitta à l'heure son travail cette fois-ci. Il se rendit à l'école où l'attendait le directeur. Son coup de fil ne lui fit guerre plaisir : sa fille c'était encore mis dans le pétrin. Il ne savait pas comment il allait la trouver, si elle allait encore avoir des bleus partout. Quand il rentra dans le bureau du secrétaire, ce dernier lui annonça que le directeur l'attendait. Sasuke rentra et vit de suite sa fille assit sur son siège, son sac devant elle, et Naruto à genou devant elle, lui mettant un pansement à son genou droite.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en regardant sa fille qui avait les yeux rivés sur le sol.

\- Une autre bagarre…

\- Sérieux'' il soupira avant de poursuivre,- tout va bien, Macha!

Elle hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas, il s'avança pour s'asseoir à côté de sa fille.

\- Qui a fait ça ? Demanda le brun, mais sa fille ne lui répondit pas. Naruto prit la parole :

\- Elle n'a pas voulu dire qui c'était, mais je l'ai poussé dans ses derniers retranchements à m'avouer la vérité. C'était trois garçons.

\- Marie qui t'a fait ça ?'' mais elle ne répondit toujours pas, il perdait patience et ça le blond le remarqua. Il était recroquevillé sur le sol devant eux,- répond moi, **t'** **as** **une voix non** '' dit-il plus autoritaire, mais cette fois bien froidement. Il n'avait pas voulu utiliser ce ton avec elle, mais il en avait marre de son attitude. Ce qui arriva, arriva, elle commença à pleurer. Naruto répondit pour elle, il avait de la peine pour elle :

\- Je les ai séparé et mis dans trois pièces différentes en attendant leurs parents respectifs qui vont bientôt arriver,'' dit-il en caressant les cheveux de Marie avant d'aller s'asseoir sur sa chaise derrière son bureau. Il aimait beaucoup cette petite, mais il devait être impartial avec tous les enfants de cette école :

\- Elle a quoi comme punition…

\- Elle n'en a pas, il y a eu beaucoup de témoin qui ont dit que c'était les trois garçons qui ont commencé.

\- Merci de m'avoir averti'' dit-il en se levant, sa fille le suivi sans dire un mot. Cette fois-ci, il n'y a eut aucun regard entre les deux adultes. Sasuke était en colère, mais il le cachait soigneusement tandis que Naruto avait un regard furieux lorsque l'un des garçons rentra dans son bureau.

Après une demi-heure de trajet, il était dans le salon en essayant de parler avec sa fille qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête :

\- On n'a pas toute la journée, Macha'' dit-il en se radoucissant un peu, c'était juste une enfant,- dis-moi que tu n'as pas enclenché la bagarre.

\- Non, ils se sont jetés sur moi.

\- Alors dis-moi la raison de votre lutte !

\- J...je

\- Je dois savoir pour comprendre pourquoi ma fille se bataille sans arrêt maintenant avec d'autres copains et copines de sa classe,'' il leva la voix.

\- Ne me cris pas dessus'' dit-elle en pleurant.

\- Je suis désolé'' il soupira avant de reprendre contenance,- tu as raison, on ne va pas y arriver comme ça alors je te demande une dernière fois, Macha. Quel est le mobile de votre bagarre ?!

\- C'est à cause de toi…

\- Moi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?'' dit-il, perturbé,- explique.

\- Emma a lancé une rumeur comme quoi, toi et Naruto vous êtes ensemble et que maintenant je suis le chouchou du directeur. Tout est de ta faute si tu n'étais pas avec lui.

\- Mo...moi et Naruto'' dit-il stupéfait, il n'en revenait pas de tant d'absurdité venant de ces rumeurs. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Alors, c'est vrai'' elle le regarda sérieusement.

-N..non enfin, c'est juste le voisin et je peux dire un ami, Macha. Tu dois te calmer, tu le lui as dit !

\- Non, je lui ais menti parce que j'avais pas envie qu'il réagisse à ces propos déjà que tout le monde pense que je suis son chouchou,'' elle parla d'une traite. Elle était essoufflée, Sasuke lui caressa les cheveux et engagea un tendre câlin avec sa fille pour la calmer,- tu penses qu'il va m'en vouloir. Je l'aime beaucoup papa et je n'ai pas envie que ces rumeurs débarquent jusqu'à ses oreilles.

\- Ma chérie, bien sûr qu'il ne va pas t'en vouloir, mais je dois lui parler de ça.

\- Non'' elle se plaignit.

\- Je suis obligé, tu ne peux pas aller dans cette école alors que les enfants vont te regarder de haut, t'embêter. Je dois arranger ça, ok. Tu comprends!

\- Oui'' elle referma ses petites mains dans son dos. Il caressa encore ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme dans ses bras. Après l'avoir mis dans son lit et recouvrit, il était parti dans sa chambre.

Son portable sonna, c'était sa meilleure amie.

\- Salut, Sasuke…

\- Bonjour.

\- Houla, toi tu es fatigué.

\- On peut le dire, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je me demande si on peut sortir ce soir.

\- Je n'ai pas envie, Macha c'est encore bagarré à l'école.

\- Elle va bien…

\- Oui,

\- Toi aussi, t'as besoin de te détendre. Alors je viens te chercher.

\- Temari, non.

\- Il n'y a pas de non qui tienne. Disons vers 9 heures du soir.

\- Je te parle français.

\- Je t'entends très bien mon cher, mais je sens vraiment que tu as besoin de t'aérer la tête.

De toute façon, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Temari allait venir coûte que coûte et en faire qu'à sa tête. Elle n'était pas sa meilleure amie pour rien. Elle savait lui tenir tête et parfois c'était assez embêtant.

À suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Temari l'attendait dans le salon. Il ferma doucement la porte de sa fille pour ne pas la réveiller. Il avait expliqué à son amie qu'il n'allait pas sortir ce soir de chez lui. Elle avait compris et la soirée allait se passer ici et puis cela faisait longtemps qu'ils s'étaient plus vus tous les deux.

\- T'es sûr que tu as assez dormi aujourd'hui !

\- Merci, j'en suis sûr'' dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés,- tu veux quelque chose à boire !

\- Oui avec plaisir,'' dit-elle en voyant son ami lui servir un verre de vin,- tu n'as pas l'impression que je bois trop ces temps-ci ?

\- Non...pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien'' elle voulait juste détendre ambiance,- alors raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé puisse que ta fille dort à poing fermé depuis qu'on a dîné dans une atmosphère lourde de sens ?!'' dit-elle en souriant.

\- Aujourd'hui, ce n'était vraiment pas ma journée : j'ai un dossier que je viens de commencer qui me prend la tête. Je suis me fait insulté alors que j'essayais d'aider un monsieur, heureusement qu'il n'était pas devant moi et vers la fin du boulot, j'apprends que ma fille s'est encore battu contre ses camarades de classe et pour finir la rumeur qui circule dans son école.

\- C'était chargé ta journée, alors comment elle va Macha mentalement ?

\- Elle a beaucoup pleuré, mais lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée et que je lui ai dit que tu allais venir, elle s'était tout de suite calmée.

\- C'est les deux filles là ?

\- Emma et Katherine non, cette fois-ci c'était trois garçons.

\- C'est quoi cette rumeur,'' elle regarda le brun qui se sentait gêné. Ce n'était que des racontars mais cela le touchait, c'était biscornu,- attends...euh Emma c'est n'est pas la fille de Karine Goulding.

\- Oui, hélas...

\- Oh oui je m'en souviens, Alyona la détestait pour je ne sais quelle raison.

\- Oui, elle passait toute la sainte journée à parler d'elle, comment elle l'énervait ? Comment elle s'habillait ? C'était un amour partagé ces deux-là. Peut-être la jalousie venant des deux.

\- Haha, bon raisonnement'' elle sourit avant de continuer,- je me rappelle d'un jour ou Karine et Alyona s'étaient battues alors que je l'accompagnais pour aller acheter les cadeaux de noël. Il neigeait et pourtant elles se battaient comme si leur vie en dépendait et j'ai eu la malheureuse idée de les séparer. Je me suis trouvée par terre, le nez en sang. Ton ex-femme était quelqu'un.

\- Oui ça tu peux le dire…

\- Alors cette rumeur !

Sasuke passa sa mèche de cheveux brun derrière son oreille :

\- Elle m'en veut et je peux la comprendre. Je suis ami avec son directeur et ça n'arrange rien lorsque Emma a lancé une rumeur comme quoi, j'étais avec Naruto.

\- Attends...haha comme dans ensemble, ensemble.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas drôle'' dit-il sérieusement,- ma fille souffre à cause de ça. C'est déplorable de voir des enfants dire des choses pareils.

\- À cet âge-là, les enfants sont terribles.

\- Mais cela n'excuse pas tout, la souffrance que d'autres ressentent à cause de ces blagues malvenues.

\- Dis-moi, tu n'essayes pas de sortir un gros dossier de ton enfance'' Sasuke fit un mini rire.

\- Non, je t'épargne ça, tu connais quasi tout.

Temari remplit un autre verre et le tendit au brun qui le prit.

\- Je crois que tu en as besoin et changeons un peu de sujet,'' dit-elle en prenant des petits biscuits sur la table,- j'ai réussi à avoir un rencard.

\- Avec qui ?

\- Tu ne le connais pas, il vient juste de déménager dans cette ville. Il faut que je te raconte une'' son amie ne pouvait pas rester trop concentré sur une chose qu'elle passait déjà à un autre sujet,- tu te rappelles du mec que je t'ai parlé qui s'appelle Vincent,'' le brun hocha la tête,- alors aujourd'hui au travail, il a enfin eu le courage de demander à Anna d'être sa petite amie. C'était tellement drôle et mignon. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi nerveux, il était prêt à s'évanouir le pauvre, hahahaha.

Sasuke but son verre en écoutant d'autres histoires. Temari aimait beaucoup bavarder lorsqu'elle se retrouvait avec lui. Elle se sentait plus à l'aise. Ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis tout petit, c'était facile pour elle de parler sans filtre. Elle savait que le brun ne la jugerait pas comme certains. C'était fascinant de voir comment des personnes en apparence civilisées pouvaient dire tant de conneries.

Elle était quelqu'un de dynamique, de fiable et de surtout compréhensible lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un certain brun, père d'une magnifique jeune fille dont c'était elle la marraine. C'était le bonheur lorsqu'un jour ensoleillé, Sasuke lui avait demandé d'être la bonne fée de Marie. Elle avait juré de toujours prendre soin de sa filleule. C'était un vrai petit bonheur de passer du temps avec Macha. Elle était tellement jeune mais comprenait toujours tout.

Elle avait l'impression lorsqu'elle parlait avec Marie qu'elle était en présence de Sasuke. C'était tellement déroutant mais tellement amusant. C'était une mini Sasuke mais version féminine et attention, Macha avait son propre caractère. Elle ne comptait plus les jours où elles passaient du temps avec elle.

Elle sursauta en entendant des mains claquées.

\- Enfin, tu es réveillé.

\- Sadique…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

\- Tu sais tu me rappelles ce gamin de cinq qui pleurait lorsqu'il me voyait avec des bonbons dans la main et que je le lui refusais de lui donner.

\- Toi aussi, tu me rappelles une petite fille qui aimait tirer mes cheveux pour ne pas me donner ses bonbons.

\- Ou lorsqu'il me frappait…

\- Ou lorsqu'elle répondait avec un coup de poing…

\- Et qu'ils se trouvaient bien éméchés.

Ils se regardèrent avant de sourire, c'était des beaux souvenirs qu'ils avaient là :

\- Tu sais que je n'ai toujours pas résolu le mystère de la cabane hantée'' dit Temari.

\- N'attends pas que je te donne des réponses…

\- Haha, j'ai essayé de soudoyer nos autres amis en communs, mais ils ne voulaient pas avoir à faire à la fureur du grand Uchiwa.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Sasuke éclata de rire. C'était une bonne conversation thérapeutique pour oublier cette journée pourrie qu'il avait passé. Le temps passa rapidement lorsqu'ils continuèrent à parler de leur boulot ainsi que de la vie palpitante de Temari.

\- Je crois que j'ai assez bu, je vais rentrer.

\- Je crois que c'est une bonne idée'' dit Sasuke en se levant, il l'aida jusqu'en bas, il ne laissa pas son amie conduire, un taxi était arrivé quelques minutes après son appel,- à demain soir.

\- C'est vrai j'avais carrément oublié'' elle lui sourit avant que la voiture ne démarre.

Maintenant que son amie était partie, il remarqua qu'il faisait froid. Il avait oublié sa veste dans la précipitation de voir Temari descendre les escaliers toute seule. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud sur ses épaules lorsqu'il se retourna pour se retrouver en face à face avec son voisin. Il avait une cigarette dans la main, la fumée s'échappait alors que la petite lueur incandescente brillait dans la pénombre. La neige tombait sur ses cheveux blonds et il ne faisait rien pour le faire disparaître. Et le sourire qu'il portait le fit rougir.

\- Bonsoir...'' dit-il d'une voix chaleureuse.

\- B...bonsoir'' il bégaya en ne sachant pas si c'était le froid ou son regard bleu persistant qui illuminait l'endroit.

\- C'était votre petite...'' il commença mais fut vite interrompu par le brun.

\- Ma meilleure amie, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me caser, sérieux''dit-il un peu furieux. Naruto ne s'était pas arrêté de le regarder. Il était comme hypnotisé par ce regard ténébreux. Il s'approcha un peu plus de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Sasuke hoqueta de surprise mais au bout d'un moment il se laissa faire. L'excuse était bidon mais cela en avait la peine lorsque le blond lui dit qu'il allait attraper froid comme ça.

\- J...je vais rentrer''dit Sasuke en s'éloignant des bras chaleureux du blond,- bonne nuit.

Naruto sourit en lui faisait signe de la tête. Le brun rentra dans l'immeuble. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de lui arriver ? Son corps réagissait bizarrement en présence du blond. Il monta les escaliers lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il remarqua qu'il avait le manteau de Naruto sur ses épaules. Comme il avait la flemme de lui rapporter, il le posa sur la table de chevet de son lit. Enfin, il était en train de s'en convaincre.

Il alla embrasser sa fille en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller. Il ne pouvait pas dormir sans lui donnait un baiser de bonne nuit qui le réconfortait. La petite bougea un peu, sa tête s'enfonçant sur l'oreiller, sa main droite posée au-dessus de la couverture, ses pieds n'étaient pas couverts. Il la couvrit en sachant que Macha détestait avoir la sensation de pied nu et aussi la raison principale qu'elle avait peur d'avoir un monstre qui allait venir l'attraper dans son sommeil.

C'était à cause de son ex-femme si sa fille ne pouvait pas dormir sans couvrir tout son corps. Lui faire peur pour la faire obéir, il n'avait pas vraiment eu vent de ces histoires pathétiques juste pour que les enfants leur obéissent. C'était cruel, il ne savait plus qui tenait plus du monstre. Il regagna sa chambre. L'odeur du blond imprégna toute la pièce. Il se changea, se mit en pyjama et alla chercher un verre d'eau avant de serrer sa porte pour plus tard si sa fille faisait un cauchemar.

Il n'était pas encore très tard, il prit ses lunettes de lecture et commença à lire un peu, mais sa lecture était dérangée par ses propres pensées qui ne cessaient de lui envoyer un blond charmant avec un sourire d'enfer. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon alors pas du tout. Et l'odeur de sa veste n'arrangeait rien. Après une demi-heure, il mit son livre sur la table de chevet, éteignit la lumière et s'endormit après quelques réflexions sournoises qu'envoyait son imagination.

À suivre…

* * *

À bientôt...

Pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine.


	8. Chapter 8

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre que j'avais perdu de vue que j'ai dû tout réécrire. Bonne lecture^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Sasuke emmena sa fille chez ses voisins à côté de lui pour quelques heures. C'était un couple très charmant d'un certain âge. Marie était dingue d'eux, depuis toute petite ces voisins le connaissaient. C'était les grands-parents adoptifs de la brune. C'était Macha qui l'avait proclamé haut et fort au couple Smith. Il la déposa chez eux lorsqu'il avait ce genre de soirée avec ses amis. Il embrassa son enfant sur le front, lui dit à tout à l'heure. Cela ne prendrait pas trop de temps.

C'était une soirée des plus normales comme tant d'autres. Il arriva au bar au bout de la quatrième rue. C'était un endroit où il aimait venir pour les trouver. Ce lieu était emblématique pour eux. C'était là que Shikamaru avait rencontré sa femme Ino, c'était là qu'il eut sa première cuite. C'était là où chacun annonçait des bonnes ou de mauvaises nouvelles. C'était un pilier pour eux.

Il entra dans le bar, c'était un endroit vraiment chaleureux. Il y avait un lustre sur le plafond qui illuminait toute la salle, à lui seul. Ce lieu était vraiment très grand séparé en deux parties, la première en restaurant et la deuxième en piste de danse. Il marcha vers leur table habituelle. C'était une table réservée pour six personnes. Le patron de cet endroit les connaissait. Il n'y avait pas encore tout le monde.

\- Ah te voilà Sasuke'' dit Temari en le prenant dans les bras,- ouf.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' demanda-t-il à son ami,- Salut, Shika.

\- Salut'' dit l'autre brun.

\- J'ai fait un pari avec notre ami ici présent que tu n'allais pas venir.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?'' il s'assit à côté de sa meilleure amie qui lui tendit une canette de bière. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça, mais de temps en temps, il en buvait un peu.

\- Tu étais fatigué la nuit dernière.

\- C'était l'autre soir, combien tu as gagné ?'' il regarda Shikamaru qui posait son verre sur la table.

\- Oh pas grand-chose, il fallait que les autres arrivent avant de parier, comme ça, il y aurait plus d'enchères.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Sasuke se rappela, de la première fois qu'ils avaient instaurés ces règles stupides, mais tellement amusantes. La personne qui ne viendrait pas ce soir, payera la tournée la semaine prochaine. Le brun l'avait fait deux fois, Temari trois fois et Shikamaru jamais. Ils avaient un carnet de charge qui restait au bar. Le patron de ce lieu était vraiment cool en adhérant à leur folie.

\- Ah oui, j'allais complètement oublier'' dit Temari en le regardant,- moi et Marie étaient en train de parler de tout et de n'importe quoi, que l'idée nous est venue toute seule,'' elle pointa les deux du doigt,- toi et toi, vous devez prendre des vacances comme les autres d'ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi ?'' demanda Shikamaru en mangeant du fromage.

\- C'est malpoli de pointer les gens du doigt'' dit Sasu qui reçut comme réaction Temari lui tirant la langue,- quelle gamine, je vous jure…

\- Parce que moi et Marie'' Sasuke soupira, c'était une phrase qu'il entendait depuis assez longtemps pour craindre le pire ou le meilleur,- on a eu l'idée du siècle pour ces grandes vacances de partir à la plage dans un autre pays.

\- Galère…'' murmura Shikamaru alors que du coin de l'œil Sasuke vit l'arrivée de Shino accompagné de sa petite amie et de Tenten.

\- Nom de dieu, Shino a osé ramener quelqu'un ici'' dit Temari toute excitée, elle était allée à la rencontre de Hinata. C'était une brune, elle était assez grande.

\- Mmmh, cette fille ne changera jamais'' dit Shika en allant commander d'autres bières au bar.

\- Shika'' dit le brun en mettant sa veste en place qui était tombé au sol.

\- Je sais, je te ramène ta boisson…ah quoi déjà'' Sasuke le foudroya du regard,- oh monsieur Uchiwa n'est pas d'humeur aujourd'hui'' dit-il en partant vers le bar, il salua leurs amis qui étaient en train de venir vers lui.

-B…bonjour'' dit Hinata en rougissant. Elle était vraiment timide,- enchantez de te connaître'' en lui tendant la main.

\- Salut, Sasuke, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu'' cria Tenten en lui sautant dessus. Cette fille était pleine d'énergie comme un certain blond et elle enchaîna,- comment va Marie ? Comment tu vas ? Tu fais quoi de beau ?

\- Mais respire nom d'un épi de maïs'' dit Sasuke en la voyant reprendre son souffle.

\- Mais ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. J'étais en déplacement'' elle bouda en s'asseyant comme si elle était dans une pièce de théâtre.

\- Donc, ça veut dire que je ne t'aie pas manquée'' murmura Temari d'un ton badin, Tenten la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler en lui disant qu'elle aussi, elle lui avait manquée.

\- Quelqu'un peut venir m'aider'' cria Shikamaru au bar, Shino se leva pour aller l'aider en murmurant quelque chose dans sa barbe à l'encontre de Shika.

\- Alors, on fait quoi ce soir ?'' demanda Tenten, Hinata n'osait pas prendre la parole, mais en sachant que Temari ne laissait personne derrière, elle allait bien s'intégrer au groupe. Les deux autres étaient revenus en posant les boissons au centre de la table.

\- D'abord, on commande et après on verra'' dit Shino en s'asseyant à côté de sa petite amie.

\- Bonne idée'' dit Tenten,- je veux des tortillas de patatas.

\- Qui veut de la paella'' demanda Shikamaru, Sasuke et Temari levèrent leurs mains.

\- Ok, ok, ok. Chacun écrit ce qu'il veut dans ce papier et on le donne au serveur lorsqu'il va venir'' dit Shino en marquant ce qu'il voulait manger et fit tourner la feuille,- on n'est plus des gamins quand même'' il murmura pour lui-même, mais les autres l'avaient entendu.

\- Tch'' dit Sasuke.

Le bruit devenait plus fort aux alentours. Les bavardages allaient bon train, la musique n'était pas trop forte. C'était à partir de minuit que la salle se transformait en boîte de nuit complètement. Le serveur était venu prendre leur commande.

XOXOXOXOX

Les commandes étaient arrivées, chacun parlait un peu de leur vie à qui voulait l'entendre. Ils commencèrent à manger tout en discutant.

\- Tu me passes la carafe d'eau, s'il te plaît'' dit Sasuke à Hinata qui le lui passa.

\- Ne bois pas, Shino'' dit Temari,- n'oublie pas c'est toi notre garant aujourd'hui.

\- Est-ce que tu m'as vu boire ?'' dit-il sarcastique en piquant dans son assiette.

\- Bien sûr que si, une bière.

\- Ce n'est rien ça juste une. La prochaine fois ça sera toi, je te signale.

\- Oh non non non'' en bougeant son index de droite à gauche,- n'oublie pas c'est tiré au sort.

Shino roula des yeux sous les yeux amusés des autres.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille''dit Shino en regardant Temari,- tu sais que tu es invivable des fois.

\- Et bah, c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez. Je suis la meilleure dans ma catégorie'' dit-elle satisfaite d'elle-même.

\- Galère'' dit Shika d'un ton blasé, - est-ce qu'on peut manger sans que vous vous crêpiez le chignon.

\- Je te le fais pas dire'' murmura Sasuke en ajoutant une couche, il prit une gorgée de vin blanc.

L'endroit se remplissait de personnes venant ici pour se détendre. Les bruits des couvercles faisaient écho alors qu'ils continuèrent à manger, à discuter un peu sur le sujet que Temari avait mis sur la table un peu plus tôt.

\- Et tu veux qu'on aille où ?'' demanda Shino en buvant de l'eau.

\- En Espagne, c'est une idée de ta fille, mon cher ami'' dit Temari.

\- C'est vrai que ça sera génial'' dit Tenten,- tout le monde a besoin de vacances, c'est temps-ci.

\- Et on va dans quelle vie ?'' demanda Sasuke en soupirant.

\- A Barcelone,'' répondit-elle en regardant sur la piste de danse.

\- Reste concentré ici'' dit Sasuke,- elle a une petite amie.

\- De quoi tu parles.

\- Ça fait plusieurs fois que tu n'arrêtes pas de la reluquer'' dit Shikamaru en la souriant.

\- Oh ça va, je ne fais rien de mal…'' dit-elle innocemment.

Après avoir mangé, le serveur était venu se débarrasser de leur table. Hinata et Shino étaient allés sur la piste de danse tandis que Shikamaru et Tenten avaient une conversation intéressante sur leur travail respectif. Sasuke et Temari étaient sortis un peu pour prendre de l'air frais. Ils étaient assis sur deux chaises de la terrasse.

\- Alors, est-ce qu'on peut parler franchement ?'' murmura Temari en regardant aux alentours avant de poser les yeux sur le brun.

\- De quoi !

\- Depuis quelques jours, tu es morose plus que d'habitude. Tu vas m'en parler ou est-ce que je dois tout deviner ?

Sasuke soupira, son amie le connaissait depuis tout petit. Il ne pouvait lui cacher grand-chose. Il y avait tellement de choses qui lui passaient par la tête.

\- C'est ton voisin'' murmura Temari comme une affirmation.

\- En quelque sorte'' soupira le brun en regardant vers l'horizon. Il y avait un groupe qui ne tenait plus en place, ils avaient tellement bu que leurs pas n'étaient pas droits.

\- C'est à cause de Marie'' il se retourna pour la voir.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Tu sais, si tu t'en fais pour Macha, je pense qu'elle est prête.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu me parles ?

\- Sasuke, on n'est plus des enfants. Je te connais par cœur, je t'ai vu tomber amoureux d'Alyona. Je sais que tu résistes à avoir une relation amoureuse depuis elle, mais il faut sauter le pas, tu me l'as même dit. C'est une grande fille, elle est intelligente et elle pourra comprendre.

Sasuke la regardait comme si Temari avait fait pousser une deuxième tête sur elle.

\- Tem, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?'' demanda-t-il alors que son amie soupira de lassitude. Elle savait que son ami était difficile en amour surtout à cause de son problème psychologique,- pourquoi tu dis ça ? J…j…je, je ne me sens pas très bien tout à coup.

\- Hey ça va aller'' elle le regarda inquiète. La blonde n'était pas prête à le voir se consumer de l'intérieur comme il avait fait avec son ex-femme,- tu me parleras quand tu sauras prêt.

Elle détestait emmener du stress chez son meilleur ami. Ils étaient adolescents lorsqu'elle l'avait vu tomber amoureux pour la première fois. Avec Sasuke, rien n'était jamais facile. Il avait eu une vie amoureuse et sexuelle complètement épanouie. Rien n'était gênant pour eux, ils parlaient de tous les sujets tabous. Ils étaient meilleurs amis quand même. Même si son ex-femme l'avait remarquée plus tard, Sasuke était complètement instable psychologiquement.

Son ami lui avait parlé de ses incertitudes, que sa relation amoureuse allait trop vite d'une façon assez fulgurante, et puis, à cet âge-là tout le monde ne réfléchit pas à cent à l'heure, qu'il était tombé à corps perdu dans cet amour. Elle avait remarqué quelques changements que son ami ne lui avait jamais révélés, mais par la suite, il lui avait dit. Qu'il était devenu plus nerveux, qu'il avait des douleurs abdominales, des maux de tête et l'envie de vomir.

Lorsqu'elle avait appris ça, elle avait été vraiment très surprise. Les réactions du brun étaient à double tranchant. Il avait eu de l'anxiété qui se traduisait souvent par une panique, problème de concentration, malaise, comportement négatif, grande méfiance. Sa peau qui devenait pâle, ses pupilles dilatées tombant relativement malade souvent. Sasuke était quelqu'un de stresser lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amour et les problèmes qui pouvaient l'emmener à faire des conneries.

Pour Temari cela avait été un réel soulagement lorsque son ami et Alyona se sont séparés pour diverses raisons qui étaient justifiables: le brun était plus en forme, il était capable d'être cent pour cent lui. Elle se souvenait de la première fois que Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il souffrait du stress lié au sentiment amoureux qui emmenait des problèmes physiques et mentaux. Ce n'était pas très réjouissant pour son ami.

\- On rentre à l'intérieur'' elle dit en se levant, Sasuke la suit perdu dans ses pensées. Elle s'assurait toujours de ne pas stresser le brun par rapport à l'amour, mais elle sentît que son ami éprouvait quelque chose pour son nouveau voisin même si l'Uchiwa le niait catégoriquement, mais il suffisait juste d'un regard ou d'un baiser qu'il repart à la conquête.

XOXOXOXOX

La soirée battait son plein. La piste de danse était bondée, quasi tout le monde dansait. Temari dansait avec Tenten alors que Shino et Hinata étaient assit en train de parler. Sasuke et Shikamaru étaient au bar en train de payer l'addition de la soirée. Chacun achetait des boissons alcoolisées pour mettre sur la table pour les autres. Les deux étaient en train de discuter lorsque Shikamaru, du coin de l'œil, vit un ami. Il s'excusa auprès du brun et partit rejoindre son ami.

\- Choji'' dit-il en touchant son épaule.

\- Shikamaru'' dit-il surpris de le retrouver ici.

\- Tu es revenu'' murmura-t-il, Choji s'approcha pour l'attendre un peu mieux.

\- Oui, hier. Tu m'as manqué'' dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras, sa tête s'enfonça sur le coup de Shika qui ne se formalisa pas. Ils ont toujours été proches.

\- Toi aussi, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas téléphone'' dit-il en l'emmenant dehors sous le regard intrigué de Sasuke qui était allé rejoindre leur table.

\- Je suis arrivé tard et tu me connais, je me fatigue vite et j'ai passé toute la mâtinée sur mon lit et je n'ai pas eu le courage d'informer mes parents que j'étais bien arrivé en un seul morceau,-Shikamaru lui sourit, il reconnaissait bien son ami,- et je voulais juste sortir un peu'' réajouta Choji en regardant son ami qui s'asseyait à côté de lui.

\- Comment a été les vacances avec tes parents ?

\- Génial, ils ont été déçus de ne pas t'avoir, mais je leur avais expliqués que ce n'était pas possible. Et toi, ta fille et ta femme.

\- Elles vont bien, pas plus tard qu'hier ma fille me parlait de toi, que tu lui manquais, qu'elle avait envie de te voir.

\- Elle est trop mignonne'' murmura Choji alors que Shikamaru lui demanda de l'attendre dehors. Il hocha la tête. Son ami était parti dedans. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir ici. Il était tellement fatigué, mais il avait voulu venir ici pour se détendre un peu. Il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver Shika.

Il sourit en voyant son ami revenir avec un paquet de chips, celui-ci lui tendit. Il le prit.

\- Cadeau de la maison.

\- Merci'' dit-il en l'ouvrant, sa main frôla celle de Shikamaru. Sa réaction le surprit un peu. C'était juste un contact humain, mais il aurait juré que Shika avait fait exprès.

\- J'ai envie d'être seule avec toi'' dit Shikamaru en le regardant fixement, mais toujours avec cet air de je-m'en-foutisme. Choji fronça les sourcils, ils étaient déjà seuls pourquoi son ami lui demandait ça.

\- Quoi !

\- On s'arrache.

\- Et tes amis…'' il grimaça lorsque son oreille lui piqua.

\- Je leur ai dit que je partais. Ça va ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas juste le décalage et tout ce qui va avec.

Shikamaru l'aida jusqu'à sa voiture. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, sa conscience le lui disait, mais il était tellement fatigué qu'il laissa le brun le conduire je ne sais où.

À suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :  
**

'' _L'amour ne meurt jamais de mort naturelle. Il meurt parce que nous ne savons pas revenir à sa source. Il meurt d'aveuglement, d'erreurs et de trahisons. Il meurt de maladie et de blessures ; il meurt de lassitude, il dépérit et se ternit._ '' de Anaïs Nin.

Le matin suivant, le brun se réveilla de bonne humeur chose rare dans sa vie parce qu'il avait tendance à penser que quand tout était lumineux, c'était que ses emmerdes commençaient. Son portable sonna. Pourquoi les gens aimaient l'appeler de si bon matin pour lui annoncer des bonnes ou des mauvaises nouvelles ? Il regarda cette fois pour savoir qui s'inscrivait sur son écran. Il soupira en voyant que ce n'était pas son frère, mais Shikamaru.

\- Salut'' dit le brun en rêvassant.

\- 'Lu, je peux venir chez toi après le boulot'' Sasuke pouvait apercevoir une forme d'angoisse dans sa voix.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi tu m'appelles, tu adores passer à l'improviste.

\- Je crois que je viens de faire une connerie'' il y a eu une longue pause avant qu'il ne parle,- j...je.

\- Calme-toi, tu es où ?'' maintenant, il était angoissé.

\- J'en sais rien, moi et Ino, on s'est disputé. Je suis parti en colère sous les cris de ma femme.

\- Viens me rejoindre.

\- Tu vas aller travailler.

\- Tu peux rester ici, tu sais très bien que cela ne me pose pas de problème. Tu as vu le temps qu'il fait'' dit-il en regardant vers la fenêtre.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te déranger…

\- Shikamaru, c'est un ordre. Ne discute même pas.

\- Galère…d'accord je viens. À toute.

\- Oui'' il raccrocha avant de se lever du lit. Qu'est-ce que son ami avait fait encore comme connerie. La dernière fois, c'était Ino qui avait commis une connerie et elle s'était réfugiée chez Shino. Ces deux-là se connaissaient un peu mieux. C'était l'affaire d'un baiser accidenté. Il partit réveiller sa fille, mais la trouva déjà debout et habillée,- bonjour, Macha.

\- P'pa'' dit-elle en refusant de voir son père. Sasuke s'approcha d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école, mais puisque tu vas m'y forcer, je me suis habillée et prête à partir.

Il la prit dans ses bras pour le câlin du matin.

\- Si tu ne te sens pas bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vais t'envoyer en cours.

\- C'est vrai…

\- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas sadique ma fille. Si tu as besoin de te reposer alors reste à la maison.

\- Merci, p'pa'' dit-elle en le serrant plus fort dans ses petits bras.

\- De rien'' dit-il en s'éloignant,- ah oui… Shikamaru vient te tenir compagnie.

\- Oncle Shika, c'est super'' dit-elle avant de repartir dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fera pas pour sa fille ? La sonnette retentit dans toute la maison. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de préparer le repas.

\- Bon tant pis…

Il alla ouvrir la porte d'en bas et laissa la porte ouverte en haut pour que Shikamaru puisse rentrer. Il était allé directement dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger pour eux trois. Il entendit sa fille crier de bonheur en voyant sûrement son oncle. Il se retourna pour voir Macha tirer par la manche le pauvre Shika. Elle s'était déshabillée pour se mettre en pyjama.

\- Salut'' dit Shika à nouveau en tenant la gamine de onze ans dans ses bras,- ce que tu peux être lourde, Macha.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai'' dit-elle en boudant. Il la posa par terre pour venir prendre le brun dans ses bras.

\- Tu es congelé…

\- Tu as vu p'pa, il est comme un bonhomme de neige, j'avais raison, oncle Shika'' dit la gamine en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. Shikamaru aida le père de Marie à mettre la table. Il y avait du jus d'ananas et d'orange, ainsi que du lait et du café, des pains au chocolat, des brioches, du pain toasté et du yaourt nature.

\- Aujourd'hui tu ne vas pas à l'école, Macha.

\- Non…'' en mordant dans son pain,- je vais te tenir compagnie. Papa a dit que tu vas rester ici.

\- Oui, ma chérie'' dit Shikamaru en buvant son café. Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as au cou ?''

\- Rien'' il mit sa main en essayant de le cacher. Sasuke avait ce regard qui voulait dire _''plus tard on en parlera''_ sur le visage.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourra sortir avec Shika pour aller marcher ?'' demanda la gamine en essayant de négocier.

\- Non, vous restez à la maison. Chacun de vous a besoin de se reposer'' sa voix était ressortie autoritaire et eut l'effet de n'avoir aucune objection de la part de sa fille,- on parlera lorsque je rentrerais. Je vais me préparer, il y en a un qui travaille'' dit-il en se levant. Il était parti en les laissant tous seuls.

\- Alors comment ça se passe dans ton école ?

\- Bien !

\- Macha tu ne sais pas me mentir.

\- Comment tu fais pour savoir que je mens ? Demanda Marie curieuse.

\- Haha, c'est un petit secret alors veux-tu bien me le dire ?

\- C'est juste que j'ai des camarades de classe qui m'embêtent un peu. Sinon ça va, j'aime beaucoup les cours sauf lorsque les profs sont ennuyants. Il y a même un qui s'était endormi en cours'' Shikamaru ria un peu avant qu'elle ne continue de parler ce qu'elle avait.

\- J'y vais'' dit Sasuke en pointant juste sa tête sur la porte.

\- Au revoir'' dit Marie.

\- Marie, on ne parle pas avec la bouche pleine'' dit Sasuke en les saluant.

\- Désolée'' dit-elle avant qu'il ne parte,- alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Regarder la télé pour commencer et ensuite, on avisera.

\- Super'' elle sautilla partout.

Sasuke ferma la porte en entendant les deux rigoler à l'intérieur de la maison. Il se cogna contre quelqu'un lorsqu'il voulut se retourner.

\- Désolé'' dit-il en ramassant quelques feuilles qui étaient tombées.

\- Ce n'est rien'' il se leva en tendant les feuilles au blond,- comment on se retrouve ?

Sasuke le regarda et se remémora la nuit dernière.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, je suis en retard'' dit-il avant de partir, il ne laissa pas le pauvre Naruto lui dire au revoir. Ce dernier le rattrapa dans les escaliers en fermant vite la porte de son appartement. Il trouva le brun en pleine conversation.

\- D'accord, je vais prendre la clé et mettre la voiture autre part'' il y a eu une pause avant qu'il ne parle,- oui, Temari, oui, je sais que tu n'as pas envie de voir ton véhicule aller à la fourrière,'' il sourit,- d'accord, oui je sais où tu as mise la clé...au revoir.

Il se retourna tellement vite que lui et le blond s'entrechoquèrent. Naruto le rattrapa à temps avant qu'il ne tombe dans les escaliers.

\- Décidément, c'est notre jour'' dit le blond pour plaisanter.

\- Vous pouvez me lâcher'' dit-il gêné et pressé de monter pour aller chercher la clé. Il le lâcha et partit mais entendit très bien ce que le bond lui dit. Il rougit en maudissant, le manteau qu'il portait par erreur.

XOXOXOXOX

Sasuke appela sa patronne qu'il aurait du retard. Il était assis dans un bureau de la police pour porter plainte à celui qui s'était amusé à dessiner sur sa voiture. Il attendait depuis un quart d'heure. La résidence des policiers était remplie de personnes venues porter plainte. Il y en avait quelques-uns qui étaient blessés. Une policière arriva dans la pièce et s'assit.

\- Vous êtes monsieur Uchiwa, âgé de 28 ans,'' elle avait besoin de préciser son âge ou quoi,- j'ai eu votre plainte. Est-ce que vous avez vu les personnes qui ont fait ça ?!

\- Non, lorsque je suis arrivé en bas, ils étaient déjà très loin. Je dirais qu'ils ont entre 15 et 17 ans.

\- Est-ce que vous les avez vus déjà quelque part ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais je suis sûr qu'ils habitent dans le quartier.

\- Dans la plainte aussi vous disiez que l'arrière vitre de la voiture était cassée !

\- Oui, j'ai pris une photo pour vous la montrer après ça, je dois la ramener au réparateur.

Elle tapa des mots sur l'ordinateur lorsqu'un collègue à elle se présenta dans la pièce.

\- Tiens'' il lui donna une pièce à conviction avant qu'il ne reparte, mais avant, il jeta un coup d'œil au brun qui ne remarqua même pas.

\- Oui, je vois'' elle était en train de regarder les photos que le brun avait prises du véhicule,- bon je vais travailler sur votre cas s'il y a du nouveau, je vous appelle.

Sasuke hocha la tête avant de partir de la pièce. Il se demandait bien pourquoi tout le monde en avait après lui, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher sur la question que quelqu'un le bascula un peu sans lui demander pardon. Le brun ne savait pas s'il devait être content, triste, énervé.

\- Sasuke'' dit l'homme froidement,- quel plaisir de te revoir.

\- Neji'' fit de même le brun, il aurait plutôt envie de lui éclater la tronche,- le plaisir n'est pas partagé.

\- Toujours aussi fougueux.

\- Et toi, toujours aussi rabat-joie…

\- Que veux-tu, on ne change pas l'équipe qui gagne'' il sourit hypocritement.

\- Si tu n'as rien à dire d'intelligent, au revoir'' dit-il avant de partir, mais fut rattrapé par Neji qui serra fort son bras. Par réflexe, il lui fit un croche-pied en le faisait atterrir sur le sol,- ne me touche pas,'' il dit froidement en mettant ses vêtements en place. Neji se leva.

\- Ça va, chef'' dit un policier.

\- Oui'' il regarda le brun partir,- toujours aussi sauvage,'' il murmura pour lui-même,- au boulot.

Sasuke arriva au travail après quarante minutes à négocier pour sa voiture. Shino l'avait informé que sa patronne voulait le voir. Sa journée ne pouvait pas bien finir. Le brun avait comme un goût amer de déjà-vu dans la bouche : assise, se tenait sa patronne Tsunade Senju derrière son bureau. C'était une femme surprenante et autoritaire qui aimait voir les choses aller dans son sens même si elle avait parfois tort.

Elle était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années très belle pour son âge, ses cheveux blonds étaient longs avant qu'elle ne décide de les couper pour faire un carré qu'elle portait merveilleusement bien. Elle avait un petit losange violet sur son front, ses yeux étaient de couleur marron avec des reflets émeraudes. Elle n'avait quasi aucune ride, on pourrait donner facilement une trentaine d'années si le brun ne connaissait pas sa patronne. Aujourd'hui, elle était habillée d'un haut gris très clair avec une ceinture bleue qui serrait sa taille avec un pantalon bleu. Et par-dessus, elle mettait une veste verte. Elle portait une bague qui se léguait dans cette entreprise.

Et surtout de l'extérieur, tout le monde pouvait penser à une femme fragile, mais de l'intérieur, c'était une femme forte avec un caractère de cochon lorsqu'elle s'y mettait. Elle était en train de trier de la paperasse lorsqu'elle demanda au brun de s'asseoir

\- Avec tout mon respect pourquoi je suis ici ?'' Dit-il en la regardant. Tsunade esquissa un sourire, Sasuke Uchiwa, ça n'était pas demain qu'elle allait le mettre dans les rangs.

\- Je voudrais que vous vous occupiez d'un dossier qui rapportera gros à cette entreprise.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que vous avez les capacités nécessaires et que tu es le meilleur dans ton domaine et que vous savez rester droit sans jugement,'' elle lui sourit, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça, mais ne demanda pas,- alors vous acceptez !

\- Je peux jeter un coup d'œil avant d'accepter.

\- Bien sûr, je vais le transmettre dans votre bureau.

Elle le salua :

\- Comment va Marie ?

\- Elle va bien'' bon sans tout le monde était gaga devant sa fille même sa patronne, c'était incroyable. Un jour il devrait ramener Marie pour qu'ils la voient. Il ne savait plus c'était quand, mais elle avait parlé de son neveu qui avait déménagé en ville.

\- Sas'ke'' murmura Shino en le faisant perdre sa concentration,- alors qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

\- Me donner un nouveau dossier, toujours ton café à la main,'' dit-il, amusé.

\- Tu me connais, sans mon café je ne suis rien. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Balance…

Shino expliqua son nouveau dossier qui lui prenait la tête maintenant depuis trois semaines. C'est vrai qu'il lui en avait parlé de ça la semaine dernière. Il partit dans son bureau avec son ami. Ils commencèrent à traiter ce cas lorsque son portable personnel sonna.

\- Ça t'embête.

\- Non, vas-y…

\- Papa'' cria sa petite fille.

\- Oui, Macha.

Elle rigola avant de répondre :

\- Tu viens à quelle heure ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On meurt de faim, on se demandait si on pouvait commander.

\- Ton oncle ne sait pas faire la cuisine…

\- Nope'' elle rigola encore, il pouvait entendre Shikamaru s'indigner derrière sa fille.

\- D'accord, tu prends la carte bancaire et tu la donnes à ton oncle pour qu'il puisse commander.

\- D'accord, il te passe le re bonjour'' elle parla un instant avec Shikamaru avant de dire,- je peux prendre un dessert.

\- Oui, d'accord mais n'abuse pas, dis ça à Shikamaru.

\- Dacodac, au revoir.

Shino fit signe.

\- Tu as le bonjour de Shino.

\- Dis-le que je lui envoie un gros bisou.

Il lui dit au revoir.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir laissé deux enfants chez moi.

\- Qui est avec Macha ?

\- Shikamaru.

\- Oh d'accord, je comprends maintenant. Il ne fallait qu'Angie pour qu'ils soient complets.

-Oui,'' il frotta son front avant de dire,- bon on finit ton dossier.

\- Avec plaisir…

XOXOXOXOXOX

Il avait décidé en fin de journée de passer le voir. Il se gara près de l'école de sa fille avant de rentrer et de demander pour le directeur. Le secrétaire le fit patienter quelques instants avant de lui demander d'entrer.

\- Monsieur Uchiwa'' c'était bizarre d'entendre son nom si distingué sur une personne qui ne faisait que blaguer lorsqu'il était à côté de lui, mais dès qu'il rentrait dans son bureau, il devenait le directeur sérieux qu'il connaissait.

\- Na…monsieur Uzumaki'' dit-il en s'asseyant.

\- Marie va bien ?'' demanda Naruto en sachant qu'elle n'était pas venue à l'école aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai préféré qu'elle se repose un peu avant d'attaquer demain, je la laisse un peu tranquille.

\- Je vois… je suis rassuré,'' il dit en regardant partout sauf le brun,- pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

\- Je suis venu ici pour parler avec vous à propos de ma fille.

\- Je vous entends.

\- Voilà, je…bon. Il y a quelques rumeurs absurdes qui circule dans ce collège enfin ma fille n'a pas dit toute la vérité.

\- Concernant quoi ?

\- La bagarre, elle ne l'a pas initiée comme elle vous a expliquée. À la maison, elle m'a dit des mots qui m'ont un peu..euh'' pourquoi c'était si difficile de lui dire, il se reprit,- il y a quelques élèves qui pensent que vous et moi nous ne serions pas que de simples voisin selon Emma sa camarade.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et se redressa en croisant les bras devant lui :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez plus que des voisins ?

\- Qu'on est dans une relation amoureuse'' dit-il avec tout le sérieux du monde,- le problème c'est que j'ai peur qu'il peut y avoir une portée plus dramatique.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Les parents pourront penser que comme on est supposé être ensemble,'' dit-il sarcastiquement, Naruto le nota, il sourit,- que ma fille peut avoir quelques privilèges.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, c'est que je serais influencé par notre...relation à cause de quelques enfants ?

\- Oui

\- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Vous êtes seulement mon ami comme tant d'autre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on habite dans le même bâtiment que cela changera le comportement que j'ai avec Marie et les autres élèves de cette école.

\- Allez expliquer cela aux parents'' dit-il en voyant le sourire du blond s'agrandir. Comment c'était possible ?

\- Je vais essayer d'arranger tout cela au plus vite pour ne plus à voir des violences dans cette école, je vous tiens au courant.

\- D'accord, au revoir'' tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau, Naruto l'appela une nouvelle fois.

\- Passez le bonjour à Marie.

Il sortit du bureau, peut-être que c'était ça le problème. Ils étaient trop proches. Est-ce qu'ils allaient déménager pour que sa fille se sente mieux ou la changer de collège, mais en sachant ce qu'il savait, fuir n'était pas toujours la bonne solution. Il arriva chez lui une heure après avoir rendu la voiture à son amie, reprit sa voiture chez le garagiste. Il allait avoir une autre discution, mais cette fois-ci avec son ami Shikamaru.

Il avait appelé Temari pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait venir à cette soirée. Il se fera pardonner plus tard, une promesse qu'il devait tenir si la blonde ne voulait pas le tuer. Il était encore jeune pour mourir. Il trouva la maison désorganisée, les deux en train de dessiner par terre. De la peinture était sur les murs.

\- Qu'est-ce que ?'' il allait avoir un arrêt cardiaque.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va tout nettoyer'' disent-ils ensemble. Il hocha des épaules, il n'avait pas la force de leur crier dessous pour leur dire combien ils étaient des enfants de cinq ans. Il se déshabilla pour se mettre dans une tenue plus confortable lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine. C'était le bazar partout. C'était comme si un ouragan était passé par là. Il ferma les yeux sur le désastre qui était devant lui. Il leur cria dessus cette fois en leur demandant de tout ranger.

Il était parti dans sa chambre pour se reposer, il n'allait pas les aider. Il grimaça lorsqu'il entendit sa fille lui demandant pardon en criant lorsqu'il avait entendu des bruits de verre se fracasser sur le sol. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ? Il regarda sa montre, il n'était que sept heures du soir et il avait juste envie de dormir, mais pas avant d'avoir eu une conversation avec son ami et que sa fille soit couchée.

Après des rigolades de la part d'eux, de la frustration de son côté, il sortit du lit après avoir passé une demi-heure à se reposer pour trouver l'appartement presque nickel.

\- Tu as mangé, Macha ?

\- Oui

\- Alors, va prendre une douche'' elle hocha la tête avant de partir, sa robe était pleine de peinture, ses cheveux étaient colorés en vert alors que celle de Shikamaru en violet,- en tout cas je vois que vous vous êtes bien amusé tous les deux'' dit-il en parlant à son ami.

\- Oui,

\- Tu te sens un peu mieux

Shikamaru hocha la tête avant d'aller prendre lui aussi une douche. Sasuke ouvrit la télé en attendant son ami, sa fille était venue quinze minutes après pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

\- J'ai passé une belle journée, papa. Oncle Shika est vraiment cool.

\- Tant mieux pour vous, maintenant c'est l'heure de te coucher.

Il la prit dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Il attendit son ami en prenant quelque chose à manger dans le frigo. Ils avaient commandé du poulet, des frites ainsi que beaucoup d'autres cochonneries qu'il aimait bien aussi. Shikamaru le rejoignit après qu'il ait terminé son repas.

\- Alors, tu vas me dire, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Ino et toi ? Où je dois aussi le deviner''il dit ironiquement.

\- Haha'' rigola-t-il sans saveur,- Ino, je ne la vois pas depuis trois jours.

\- Tu étais où ?

\- Dans un hôtel.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ou Temari ?

\- Je voulais être un peu seul pour penser à la connerie que j'avais faite,'' Sasuke attendit pour entendre la fameuse histoire,- tu te rappelles de la soirée qu'on a eu entre nous et que Choji était venu,'' le brun hocha la tête en se disant qu'il connaissait déjà la fin de l'histoire,- il n'y a même pas d'excuse, je n'étais même pas ivre. Je le voulais vraiment et Ino, nous a trouvé en plein ébat.

Sasuke ne disait rien. Il n'avait aucun droit de juger, il écoutait tout simplement. De toute façon, il se doutait un peu des sentiments de son ami envers Choji. Il parlait tellement de lui. Comment il était sympa, gentil ? Il causait plus de lui que d'Ino. Le brun a eu l'image de Choji à travers Shikamaru.

\- La dispute qui s'était suivie a été cauchemardesque alors que je n'avais pas toutes mes capacités. Je pouvais comprendre qu'elle s'en prenne à moi, mais pas à Choji. Il n'avait rien fait, c'était moi qui l'avais trahi, c'était moi son compagnon. La voix est montée, je crois qu'on a réveillé tout l'immeuble.

D'une certaine façon, le brun trouvait ça drôle.

\- Je crois que coucher avec Choji m'a ouvert les yeux.

\- Sur quoi !

\- De ne plus me mentir, de plus rester dans ce mensonge que je m'enfermais avec Ino. J'aurais dû faire comme toi, me séparer d'elle il y a longtemps, mais je ne voulais pas à cause de notre fille. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente délaissée et je sens que j'ai tout détruit.

\- Calme-toi, Shika'' dit-il en voyant son ami faire une crise d'angoisse,- on va respirer, tu vas respirer avec moi.

Shikamaru fit ce qu'il demandait, il inspira et expira comme le brun. Il se sentait plus calme, plus détendu.

\- J...je c...crois que je l...l'aime''dit-il, Sasuke avait compris,- mais je me sens comme un moins que rien d'avoir trahi la femme qui partageait cinq ans de ma vie.

\- Hey, l'amour ça va et ça vient, on peut rien y faire. Je suis resté avec mon ex épouse pendant neuf longues années. Parfois l'amour dur une éternité et d'autres fois non, c'est comme ça et on n'y peut rien.

\- La joie de la vie, galère'' il rigola suivi du brun,- je vais rentrer.

\- Ni pense même pas, on a parlé ce matin. Tu restes ici tant que tu auras besoin.

Ils hochèrent la tête d'un accord. Les choses se remettront en place lorsque le temps décidera de s'écouler et que leurs cœurs seront guéris.

À suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Annonce :** Je fais une pause dans cette histoire. Je reviendrais dans quelques mois avec j'espère l'histoire finie.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

Il ne savait pas quand sa vie à commencer à merder ni à devenir aussi compliqué. Les problèmes lui tombaient dessus comme de la pluie acide. Pourtant tout avait bien commencé même s'il n'en pouvait plus de baigner dans ses propres mensonges. Sa fille était déjà partie avec sa marraine. Il était tombé malade, c'était le comble pour lui. Son nez coulait, sa tête lui faisait mal et il était fiévreux. Il ne tombait pas malade facilement mais lorsqu'il attrapait, ce n'était jamais bon. Il était assis sur son canapé avec une grosse couverture qui le couvrait en train de regarder un manga quelconque.

De temps en temps, son corps le faisait souffrir. Son docteur devait venir le voir. Il n'était pas capable de marcher pour aller jusqu'au cabinet. Il avait pris un rendez-vous. Trois semaines s'étaient passées. Il avait attrapé ce rhume il y a deux jours. Et en plus, sa fille devait passer quelques jours chez sa mère, il avait promis à Alyona et puis ça tombait bien. Il devait appeler son ex-femme pour venir la récupérer lorsqu'elle aura terminée de ranger ses affaires après l'école. Il n'était pas homme de ménage à ce qu'il sache. Sa fille était capable de ranger ses affaires si elle voulait partir avec sa mère. Son ami lui posa un bol de soupe sur la table. La fumée sortait encore.

\- Merci,'' dit Sasuke en le prenant.

\- C'est chaud,'' dit-il en souriant, il s'assit à côté de lui lorsque le brun lui fit un peu de place. Durant ces trois semaines, Shikamaru s'était installé avec eux. Il était un parfait exemplaire d'un locataire idéal mais Sasuke savait que bientôt, il allait partir.

\- Alors, comment ça ce passe ?,'' Sasuke avala une cuillère de soupe. Shikamaru comprit ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

\- On a réussi à avoir un semblant de conversation et on a trouvé une entente en ce qui concerne notre fille.

\- Cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas eu de bagarre.

\- Non, on est resté des adultes.

\- Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai voulu t'aider, je me suis pris une assiette sur la gueule, j'ai encore la cicatrice.

\- Désolé pour ça…

\- Ça m'apprendra à ne plus me mêler des affaires des autres,'' il essaya de se mettre dans une position plus confortable,- et Angie, comment elle va ?

\- Très bien, elle souffre, mais elle a compris pourquoi moi et sa mère nous devions nous séparer.

\- La plupart des enfants comprennent mais la question qui vient souvent pour eux c'est, est-ce que c'est de ma faute s'ils se séparent ?

\- Elle me l'avait demandé, mais je lui ai expliqué, ça m'avait brisé le cœur de la voir aussi triste, aussi désemparée et Ino qui ne faisait que crier n'arrangeait rien.

Ils continuèrent à parler. Shikamaru devait aller faire les courses pour la semaine. Il était en train de sortir lorsqu'il trouva une personne devant la porte. Il lui sourit :

\- Bonjour, Naruto.

\- Bonjour'' dit le blond. Mine de rien même s'ils se voyaient dans les couloirs ou lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble, ils étaient devenus amis,- Sasuke est là ?

\- Oui,''il regarda l'heure,- bon je te laisse. Je dois aller au supermarché et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre des plombes avant de sortir de là.

\- Haha, ok… au revoir.

Shikamaru passa en lui laissant de la place, le blond rentra en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il alla dans le salon où il trouva le brun en train de tousser.

\- Bonjour'' dit-il, le brun sursauta un peu.

-N...Naruto, vous m'avez fait peur. Ne rentrez pas comme ça'' dit-il en le foudroyant des yeux. Le blond sourit, il n'y avait qu'avec Sasuke, que le vouvoiement était encore présent. Il savait que le temps viendrait où il passera au tutoiement.

\- C'est votre ami qui m'a laissé passer'' dit-il en s'asseyant sans l'autorisation du brun,- alors j'ai appris par votre fille, que vous étiez malade. J'ai voulu vérifier que vous alliez bien !

\- Merci de votre inquiétude'' dit-il en toussant,- satané de toux…

\- Je vois que vous ne supportez pas d'être malade.

\- Qui a envie d'être malade. On est toujours un poids mort, une loque.

\- Belle image,'' le ventre du blond grogna, il rougit lorsque le brun le regarda.

\- Vous n'avez pas encore mangé !

\- Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps, je devais régler quelques affaires avec le conseil de discipline et puis je suis venu ici.

Sasuke le regarda. Il avait appris à le connaître. Naruto était une tête brûlée avec un penchant amoureux pour les rāmens. C'était un homme très provocateur, toujours prêt à lancer des débats qui pouvaient durer des jours entiers sans qu'aucun n'ait trouvé la solution en voulant savoir qui avait tort ou raison. Il était quelqu'un de très excentrique et il ne manquait pas d'énergie pour faire son intéressant, des bêtises ou tout simplement le chercher.

Le brun pouvait noter son appétit inégalable, toujours partant pour un bol de rāmens avec n'importe qui mais surtout, le blond aimait l'embêter lui et personne d'autre. Comment ils étaient devenus aussi proches alors qu'ils ne se voyaient que quand il allait à l'école de sa fille ou dans les couloirs de leurs appartements. Pour dîner, c'était plus rare.

Sasuke se leva, il tangua un peu, il fut rattrapé par les bras puissants du blond. Naruto sentit la chaleur qui émanait du corps du brun. C'était tellement agréable de l'avoir dans ses bras. Il se sentait tellement bien avec lui.

\- Ça va ?'' demanda Naruto le tenant toujours dans ses bras.

\- Oui…oh ma tête tourne'' il voyait mal, tout tournait autour de lui,- je crois que je vais me recoucher.

\- Bonne idée,''dit le blond en l'aidant. Il l'allongea et le recouvrit,- pourquoi tu t'es levé ?'' Sasuke ne remarqua sa familiarité.

\- J'ai voulu aller à la cuisine puisque vous m'avez dit, que vous n'avez pas encore mangé.

\- OH, ce n'est rien, je vais manger à la maison.

\- J'ai encore des rāmens dans le frigo depuis que vous avez converti ma fille en une amoureuse de rāmens, elle ne veut manger que ça depuis des jours.

\- Haha,'' le brun trouvait ce rire vraiment mélodieux à ses oreilles,- je suis fier de moi alors. Je vais les chercher avec bien sûr votre permission.

Sasuke hocha la tête et le blond était parti dans la cuisine pour aller réchauffer son plat de rāmens. La sonnette retendit, quelqu'un se foutait vraiment de lui. Il n'allait pas se lever après avoir vu le résultat de vouloir aller chercher à ce crétin à manger. Ledit crétin cria qu'il allait ouvrir la porte. Parfois, le brun était étonné de voir deux Naruto, l'un sérieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'école et l'autre un total gamin. Il n'était pas vraiment préparé à tous ses changements dans sa vie. Il comprit que ce n'était plus une si bonne idée de penser au blond alors que son mal de crâne empirait.

\- Bonjour monsieur Uchiwa'' dit un homme, il se retourna pour voir son docteur et Naruto faire le clown derrière lui. Il esquissa un sourire avant de le voir partir vers la cuisine à nouveau.

\- Bonjour, docteur…

\- Alors comment allez-vous ?'' dit-il en s'asseyant et en sortant son matériel.

\- Oh pas vraiment bien, je tousse beaucoup. J'ai l'impression de perdre de la force et ma tête me fait terriblement mal.

\- D'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire,'' il l'ausculta pendant quelques minutes, avant de sortir une feuille d'ordonnance et de noter ce qu'il devait prendre,- alors, vous devez prendre trois fois par jour un sirop de toux au goût caramel, deux fois par jours un comprimé et pour votre nez, je vois que vous avez du mal à respirer, je vais vous prescrire un mométasone, deux pulvérisations dans chaque nez jour et nuit.

Sasuke hocha la tête avant de dire au docteur merci. Il était parti comme il était venu. C'était juste un satané rhume et voilà dans quel état il était. Il se sentait misérable d'un coup.

\- Il est rapide le docteur !'' dit le blond en venant de la cuisine avec son bol de rāmens. Il s'assit en mangeant, Sasuke ne lui répondit pas, il voulait juste se reposer pour être en forme demain pour aller travailler. Après quinze minutes en supportant les blagues douteuses de son voisin, il abandonna et il le frappa de toute ses forces.

Naruto était parti en rigolant, en emmenant l'ordonnance avec lui. Il hocha la tête désespéré.

XOXOXOXOX

La reprise de contact avec son ex était toujours un moment particulier, leur séparation durait depuis deux ans, mais il existait forcément une certaine appréhension. Parler avec elle au téléphone était plus facile que de l'avoir devant lui. Sa fille était en train de ranger ses affaires alors qu'Alyona devait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Il avait l'impression d'être à leur premier rendez-vous. Il secoua la tête en essayant d'enlever ses angoisses. D'ailleurs, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait entendu de la part d'autres personnes qui était divorcé : « _Penses-tu que je vais avoir une réponse ? Comment bien recontacter mon ex ? Que dire lorsque je souhaite réinstaurer un dialogue constructif_ _?_ » C'était des phrases qui l'avaient toujours fait réfléchir, car ils avaient quelque chose en commun, leur fille. Aucun des deux ne volait la vie privée de l'un des parents.

Il devait avoir conscience que la réaction de la personne qui partageait sa vie d'avant allait dépendre des paramètres si oui ou non, ils s'étaient quittés en bon terme. Oui, ils l'avaient fait mais cela ne voulait pas dire que tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes. La première chose qu'ils avaient appris, c'était comment renouer le dialogue pour ne plus se crier dessus sans arrêt pour épargner le spectacle misérable à leur fille. Il avait connu des situations dans lesquelles la reprise de contact avec son ex ne durait que quelques jours et la reconquête aboutissait alors que dans d'autres cas, la reconquête pouvait paraître simple mais le dialogue n'était pas aussi aisé que cela durant les premiers temps. Il n'existait donc pas vraiment de règles lorsque l'on souhaitait renouer le contact avec son ex. Ce n'était pas son cas, il voulait juste avoir son amie de retour, c'était égoïste mais c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Avant de devenir époux, ils étaient avant tout des amis. Avec Alyona, ils ont pris le temps qu'ils souhaitaient pour bien mettre les choses en place, parler de leur rancune, de leur douleur avant d'entamer les démarches pour être civilisé l'un avec l'autre. Bien sûr, tout n'a pas été de tout repos, mais ils avaient réussi enfin une partie.

\- P'pa, je suis prête'' dit la petite fille tout excitée en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- Je vois ça'' dit-il avant de regarder l'heure, elle était en retard comme d'habitude. '' _Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça,_ _tu avais_ _promis de ne plus mettre ce sujet sur la table. Tu ne veux pas une dispute avec votre fille présente_ '' dit sa conscience. Il était maintenant en colère, c'était l'un de leur nombreuse problèmes comme lorsqu'elle oubliait parfois d'aller chercher sa fille à l'école maternelle. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle s'était occupé de ses problèmes, il allait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

\- Macha, lorsque tu arrives appelle-moi d'accord.

\- Oui, papa'' dit-elle lorsque la sonnette retendit, Marie sauta de joie mais se calma en se remémorant que son père détestait lorsqu'elle faisait trop de bruit. La dernière fois, la voisine du dessus était venu se plaindre qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit. Shikamaru prit la valise de la petite fille et la descendit. Marie dit au revoir à son père. Sasuke ne voulait pas descendre parce qu'il était sûr qu'ils allaient se disputer.

\- Passe le bonjour à ta mère de ma part'' dit-il nonchalant en serrant la porte. Il partit jeter un coup d'œil. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et vit directement Alyona. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Il entendit la voix de sa fille qui courrait en direction de sa mère. Ses cheveux bruns s'ondulaient dans son dos. Elle regarda vers lui, elle fit un signe de tête, il fit de même. La courtoisie n'allait pas le tuer.

Il toussa un peu, la fièvre avait un peu baissée. Naruto était venu enfin de journée pour lui rapporter ses médicaments. Il était resté un peu pour jouer avec sa fille qui l'aimait vraiment. Après qu'elle est acceptée que, qu'importe ce qu'ils faisaient, tout ne serait pas facile. Elle a choisi d'être son amie et de ce qu'il avait vu, Naruto et Macha étaient pires que des enfants même pire que Shika et elle réunis.

Elles étaient en train de ranger la valise de leur fille, du coin de l'œil, il vit le nouveau petit ami de Alyona. Il était assez grand, brun. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait voir d'où il était. Il n'était pas jaloux, chacun vivait leur vie comme cela les conviendrait. Il était perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne sentit pas une présence derrière. Il revint à lui lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud, plus doux sur sa nuque avant qu'il ne sente des lèvres qui prenait le relais.

Il sursauta et se retourna pour voir qui c'était. Il se sentit prisonnier de deux grands bras musclés qui l'encerclèrent. Il leva les yeux pour voir le blondinet qui empestait l'alcool.

\- N...Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' il était tellement choqué que le vous était passé à tu. Les mains du blond prirent des chemins plus discrets, arpentant les courbes masculines du joli brun. Sasuke était pétrifié, il ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés à cette situation. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il voulait se dégager ou rester dans ses bras et puis Naruto le tenait tellement fort comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse.

\- J'en peux plus'' Sasuke pouvait apercevoir toute la douleur dans la voix du blond ce qui lui fit mal au cœur. Les bras se resserrent encore plus autour de lui. Il était en train de paniquer. Il n'avait aucun droit de faire ça ? De faire ce genre de choses dans un espace aussi confiné où ils étaient aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Non, sûrement pas. Tout se basculait en lui. Naruto n'avait pas conscient du tourment qu'il lui causait.

\- Tu es ivre…''dit-il, sans forcer de le rejeter. Le blond avait une telle emprise sur lui, son cœur battait la chamade si ce n'était Naruto, il serait tombé au sol tant ses jambes étaient fébriles et molles. Le silence s'installa, les bruits de la ville résonnaient dans la pièce. Naruto qui regardait le brun avec un tel charisme. Le blond se pencha et murmura :

\- Peut-être que je le suis mais si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je n'aurais plus le courage'' son regard s'encra dans celui du brun,- disons que l'alcool aide un peu… je n'ai jamais senti quelque chose d'aussi pur, d'aussi naturel avec personne d'autre. J'ai jamais vraiment pensé à mes sentiments dans ce sens. Voir un homme d'une manière différente, plus intime. C'est choquant, non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais nouveau et tellement inconnu.

Il pressa Sasuke sur le mur qui donnait côté fenêtre :

\- Depuis que je t'ai vu sur ce palier, je n'arrive pas à t'enlever de ma petite tête et depuis qu'on est devenu ami, les choses se sont intensifiées. J'éprouve des choses étranges qui m'empêchent de me concentrer. Je ne vois que toi…,'' Naruto caressa ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front,- et toi, Sasuke, dis-moi que je ne me fais pas des idées ! Je me sentirais nul de t'importuner''finissait-il en attendant une réponse du brun qui lui était perdu. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, tout ses sentiments qui se mélangeaient dans son cœur. Il ressentait des choses qu'il ne devait pas éprouver. Ressentir était la pire des émotions, car il était incapable de parler sans perdre sa voix. Il ne savait pas s'il devait mentir ou dire la vérité ou juste se taire. Il ne savait quelle option prendre mais en regardant Naruto, il se décida.

Il savait ce que c'était d'attendre que les sentiments soient réciproques mais est-ce qu'ils étaient ? Mais en tout cas, il devait répondre à ses émotions.

\- L…la première fois que je t'ai vu dans ce couloir, je me suis senti bizarre. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était ni maintenant d'ailleurs. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, c'est étrange comment tu occupes mes pensées depuis des semaines. Je ne sais pas…euh…je n'ai jamais, dans cette direction,'' il commença à paniquer. Naruto lui sourit :

\- Je comprends, ce que tu veux dire, moi aussi. C'est un autre chemin inconnu, je suis novice en la matière, mais il y a qu'une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est de vouloir avancer avec toi. Qu'on comprenne ce qu'ils nous arrivent !

\- Je n'ai aucune idée d'où cela va nous mener…

\- Alors laisse nos sentiments grandir et comprendre ce que nous voulons. Je sais que tu as peur comme moi, mais je ne veux pas te quitter sans avoir eu une chance.

\- Si tu as bien remarqué, je n'ai pour habitude de me laisser submerger par des émotions, j'ai plutôt tendance à les mettre de côté pour avancer. Je n'aime pas me sentir vulnérable. J…je.

\- Oui'' un courant d'air passa devant eux en les faisant frissonner. La chaleur qu'émettaient leurs corps, les submergeait comme une dose de tranquillisant qui calmait leurs cœurs. Naruto entrelaça leurs doigts comme une légère caresse.

\- Je veux voir où cela va nous emmener'' dit le brun tremblant alors que Naruto embrassa sa joue près de ses lèvres. Sasuke sentit une chaleur monter, une vague qu'il avait oublié depuis longtemps. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment, il sentit le corps de Naruto le lâcher. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, Naruto lui sourit.

\- I…il est tard, je vais rentrer chez moi'' dit Naruto un peu gêné de ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était une tête brûlée, il l'avait fait sans réfléchir lorsqu'il avait vu l'ex épouse du brun quand Marie avait crié maman. Il était en train de fumer une cigarette alors qu'il venait d'une soirée arrosée. Il n'était pas vraiment ivre, il laissa le bénéfice du doute au brun,- ce fut un plaisir de parler avec toi.

\- Moi aussi'' dit-il alors qu'il faisait marche arrière. Et s'il l'avait retenu, qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu se passer ? Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à faire ça. Il savait qu'ils venaient de franchir un pas tous les deux. Il n'y avait plus de vouvoiement, ils étaient plus proches encore mais en disant cela, il pensa à sa fille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire ? Même s'ils étaient devenus amis rien ne pouvait présager la réaction qu'elle aurait.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça'' dit son ami.

\- Shikamaru, qu…'' il ne le laissa pas finir.

\- Tu passes à autre chose'' dit son ami avant de rentrer dans la deuxième chambre en souriant. Il avait carrément oublié Shikamaru. Il avait l'impression de rêver, est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Non, la chaleur de sa joue droite le prouvait. La sensation de ses lèvres était encore présente sur sa peau. Il allait voir dans les jours à venir. Il se changea et s'allongea sur son lit, ce soir il dormait le cœur un peu plus léger. Il repensa à Naruto, ses joues prirent une teinte rose bien jolie. Il l'avait ensorcelé sans qu'il puisse faire quelque chose d'autre. Tous ses gestes, ses moments passés avec lui. Tout était anodin et pourtant…

À suivre…

* * *

Passer une bonne semaine comme ça tranquille...^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

Tout semblait tourner. Il avait l'impression de vivre à cent kilomètres à l'heure. Depuis trois jours, il aidait Shikamaru à déménager. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de cette fameuse soirée où Shika l'a vu s'embrasser avec son voisin. Parfois, il se demandait si son ami était un adulte. C'était devenu un enfer lorsqu'il faisait des allusions alors que les autres étaient là. Surtout lorsque Temari essayait de savoir un peu plus. Elle était curieuse de nature et lorsqu'elle avait une piste, elle ne lâchait rien. Sasuke ne savait pas combien de fois, il avait rougi. Être capable d'autant rougir pour des mots tellement anodins était burlesque. Il était dans le nouvel appartement de son ami en train de peindre le mur du salon avec Shino. Temari faisait la cuisine tandis que l'hôte peignait la chambre. Le sujet Choji n'était pas revenu sur le tapis mais la tension était palpable. Temari les boudait à lui et à Shikamaru de ne pas être venu la voir même si elle était d'humeur massacrante, elle était venue les aider.

Il y aura certainement quelqu'un dans cette maison qui allait craquer. C'était bien connu, personne ne pouvait se taire. Il peignait le mur à côté de la fenêtre tandis que Shino faisait celui de la porte. Il se mit de la peinture sur ses vêtements en essayant de passer en haut de la fenêtre sans en mettre par terre mais c'était peine perdue. Il entendit son amie dire à Shikamaru que cette journée allait être remboursée. Dans son inattention, le pinceau glissa de sa main et tomba sur ses cheveux.

\- Merde'' murmura-t-il pour lui-même, mais son ami qui était à côté de lui avait entendu.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?'' demanda Shino en se retournant, en voyant son ami coloré en beige, il rigola.

\- C'est ça, rigole. Tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver'' dit-il avant de s'approcher de son ami avec un sourire enfantin.

\- Qu'est-ce que ?'' Shino n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il sentit de la peinture couler sur ses cheveux. Il essaya de l'enlever de ses cheveux mais c'était encore pire. Il s'en mettait partout,- tu vas me le payer.

Il prit le pot de peinture et le jeta sur le brun. Sasuke était couvert du liquide, il courra pour prendre le sien et fit de même.

\- Shika, va nous tuer''dit Shino.

\- Ça vous pouvez le dire'' ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour voir les deux autres en train de les regarder. Temari avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que Shikamaru avait cet air blasé.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé'' dirent-ils en même temps. Au lieu de s'excuser, ils s'accusaient. Temari les observa bien. Ils avaient tous les deux de la peinture sur leurs cheveux ainsi que sur leurs vêtements. Elle éclata de rire.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez pas invité les gars, je suis très déçue'' dit-elle en faisant semblant d'être blessée dans ses sentiments.

\- Temari, ne les encourage pas'' dit Shikamaru en soupirant exacerbé,- bon qui va acheter trois pots de peinture ?'' il regarda les deux.

\- On ne va pas sortir comme ça'' dit Sasuke en le regardant sérieusement.

\- Il fallait y penser avant de faire n'importe quoi'' compléta Temari victorieuse. Sasuke la foudroya du regard. Elle fit semblant de ne pas le voir en sifflotant.

\- On y va'' dit Shino en traînant le brun devant lui.

\- L'argent'' dit Sasuke en sachant très bien la réponse.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde'' dit Shika en allant dans la chambre pour finir de peindre.

\- Au moins, l'atmosphère est moins tendue'' murmura Temari pour elle. Elle leurs donna l'argent nécessaire.

\- Merci, Tem'' dit Shino en conduisant Sasuke qui faisait exprès de traîner les pieds,- on dirait un gamin'' dit-il sous le regard amusé de Temari qui les voyaient descendre. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue sous le regard des passants,- tu sais où on peut trouver un endroit où on va acheter ces pots.

\- Suis-moi'' dit-il en marchant,- moi et Shikamaru, on est venu pour acheter de la peinture, il y a quelque temps pour ma cuisine.

L'odeur lui faisait tourner un peu la tête. Pourquoi il avait eu la bonne idée de commencer une bataille. Ses vêtements étaient tout coulants, c'était dégueulasse. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une deuxième peau. Shino regarda derrière et vit leurs empreintes sur le sol tout en beige. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le magasin, ils achetèrent ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher avant de partir sous le regard amusé du vendeur. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi de nos jours. Ils rencontrèrent quelqu'un en route, l'un de leurs amis que Sasuke avait eu l'occasion de voir quelques fois. C'était Rock Lee. Il était mince, modérément musclé, sa coupe de cheveux était toujours la même, une coupe au bol. Il aimait vraiment la couleur verte. Il était habillé en combinaison verte avec des chaussons oranges lorsqu'il faisait son jogging.

Lee avait beaucoup de vitalité. Il parlait tout le temps d'entraînement. C'était devenu une drogue pour lui. À chaque fois qu'il le rencontrait, Lee était toujours en train de s'entraîner.

\- Bonjour, Sasuke'' dit Lee en lui souriant à pleines dents.

\- Bonjour'' dit-il poliment.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

\- Oh c'est rien, on est en train d'aider un ami à déménager,'' répondit Shino.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide !

\- Un coup de main ne serrait pas de refus'' dit Shino en l'entraînant vers l'appartement. Le brun les suivit en silence en les écoutant dires des conneries. Il y en avait qui était drôle mais d'autres qui étaient lourds. Son téléphone sonna, il décrocha.

\- Salut, p'pa'' cria Marie.

\- Macha, combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas crier au téléphone''dit-il en rentrant dans l'immeuble.

\- Désolée, tu me manques papa.

\- Toi aussi, ma puce. Tu fais quoi ?

\- Avec maman, on va aller au musée…

\- Attends, Macha. Tu n'es pas censée être en cours''dit-il agacé, pas envers sa fille mais surtout sa ex-femme.

-Euh…

\- Passe-moi ta mère…

Il devait prendre sur lui. Il avait une envie de faire le chemin inverse pour aller rejoindre sa fille.

\- Oui…''dit Alyona.

\- Pourquoi notre fille n'est pas en cours ? Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit à propos de ça ?

\- C'est juste un jour. Elle voulait passer du temps avec moi.

\- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes. Alyona, tu le fais exprès. Comment tu peux lui accorder ça. Je peux comprendre en week-end mais en semaine alors que notre gamine a cours.

\- Je ne pensais pas à mal.

\- C'est surtout ça le problème, tu ne penses pas. Je viens la chercher, je t'ai accordé un peu de confiance et voilà ce que tu en fais !

\- Je suis désolée, c'est ma fille aussi. Je voulais juste lui faire plaisir. Tu ne peux pas l'enlever à sa mère, pas vrai.

Sasuke détestait lorsqu'elle utilisait cette carte. C'était vraiment du sous-entendu à bas étage.

\- Écoute dit à Macha que je viens la chercher demain,'' sa voix était calme.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiens. Passe-la moi'' dit-il plus agacé que jamais. Après quelques secondes d'attente, il entendit sa fille.

\- Tu es fâché contre maman et moi'' sa voix était triste.

\- Mais non, Macha.

\- C'était mon idée.

\- Je sais, écoute demain je viens te chercher après les cours, d'accord'' finissait-il en sachant qu'après elle allait pleurer dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Ok…au revoir, papa.

\- Au revoir'' dit-il en rentrant dans l'appartement. Il avait fait une pause dans les escaliers pour ne pas que les autres l'écoutent. Il les trouva en train de parler.

\- Ah te voilà,'' dit Temari en lui donnant une tasse de thé bien chaud,- on était en train de parler de la méga fiesta que Shikamaru allait organiser pour inaugurer cet endroit.

\- Déjà''dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de Lee qui lui avait fait une place,- merci'' il murmura avant de boire un peu de son thé saveur fraise.

\- De rien…

\- Oh elle a pleins d'idées' dit Shikamaru sarcastique. Ils continuèrent à parler avant d'entamer les travaux dans la maison jusqu'à ce que midi sonne. Heureusement, qu'il avait pris un jour de congé en prétextant être encore malade mais le lendemain, il sera déjà au boulot avec le dossier que la patronne lui avait confié.

\- On mange quoi ?'' demanda Shino.

\- La dernière fois, on avait mangé chinois'' dit Temari avant de poursuivre,- et si on mange Thaï.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et Shikamaru commanda au téléphone. Temari poussa un peu Lee pour s'asseoir au milieu d'eux.

\- Dis donc, tu ne sais pas où est passé mon frère,'' demanda Temari à Lee.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait dit un truc du genre qu'il allait visiter l'Espagne.

\- Sérieux'' elle rigola,- waouh comme ça.

\- Oui,

\- Cette famille…'' elle dit en blaguant.

\- Si je me rappelle bien, ton voyage en Grèce était sur un coup de tête.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil'' ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que leur nourriture soit arrivée.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Sasuke les laissa terminer. Il avait une réunion à cinq heures à l'école de sa fille. Il arriva chez lui vers quatre heures. Il allait essayer d'enlever cette peinture qui lui collait à la peau. Sa voiture allait s'en souvenir. Peut-être que ce week-end, il devra la nettoyer. Après avoir bataillé pour tout enlever même s'il restait quelques traces sur sa peau et ses cheveux. Il n'avait plus le temps. Il prit tout avant de partir en trombe. Il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer. Arrivé en bas, il se figea. Quelqu'un lui en voulait personnellement. Les pneus étaient crevés. Comment il allait faire pour arriver à temps.

\- Attrapez-moi ses feuilles'' cria quelqu'un. Sasuke d'un geste inconscient attrapa les feuilles tout en courant. Il n'avait pas réfléchi,-bien rattraper, merci beaucoup.

Naruto se trouvait devant lui.

\- Salut,'' dit le blond charmeur, il fit un pas en avant et le brun fit un pas en arrière.

\- Salut…

\- Tu ne devrais pas être en réunion des parents enseignants,'' dit Naruto en essayant tant bien que mal de ranger les feuilles dans son dossier.

\- C'est pas toi qui le diriges.

\- Oui, je sais, je suis à la bourre… je suis venu chercher ces dossiers qui me manquaient.

Naruto ouvrit le mini coffre de la moto et posa ses affaires dedans avant de fermer.

\- Tu peux m'y amener, ma voiture est crevée'' dit Sasuke en prenant ses affaires.

\- Bien sûr pas de problème'' dit Naruto en lui donnant un casque,- la sécurité avant tout.

\- Weh, c'est ça'' murmura-t-il dans sa barbe en montant derrière le blond. Il serra ses mains sur le ventre de son voisin. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà dit qu'il n'aimait pas les motos ? Non, autant pour lui. Il a fallu un gros bout de temps avant de se l'avouer à soi-même : il avait peur de monter. Avec une voiture c'était facile mais cet engin, c'était encore pire.

La peur panique de se retrouver propulsé quelque part et être bloqué comme dans ses cauchemars où ses pieds refusaient d'avancer où le sable l'engloutissait. Rouler avec seulement comme protection un casque, ce n'était pas son premier choix. Du coup, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas faire une crise. La dernière fois, qu'il avait monté en moto, c'était le jour de ses seize ans où Temari l'avait obligé par tous les moyens. Il n'avait jamais eu autant peur, de ce vide qui se rapprochait de lui, la confiance qu'il perdait alors que l'engin dérapait. Il avait l'impression de trahir la confiance de ses proches mais c'était bête. C'était juste dans sa tête, un mécanisme basique qui le faisait voir toutes les suppositions les plus fausses les unes que les autres. Il soupira, ses doigts s'agrippèrent au blouson en cuir de Naruto qui démarra.

\- Sasuke, ça va…

\- Oui'' il grinça des dents.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais être prudent'' dit Naruto en roulant.

\- Ça me rassure'' murmura Sasuke pour lui. Il entendit le rire du blond emporté par le vent. C'était cette voix qui le fit se calmer et être plus à l'aise même si la peur était là. Temari serait tellement fière de lui. Il posa sa tête sur le dos de Naruto. Il ferma les yeux pour s'évader. Le vent soufflait fort telle une caresse paresseuse. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'école. Il fallait savoir depuis longtemps qu'il faut une voiture vraiment spectaculaire pour se faire remarquer plus qu'un motard qui débarquait avec cuir, casque, gants et bottes. C'est son côté cabotin, se disait Naruto.

Naruto posa son casque et celui de Sasuke. Il y avait des parents qui les observaient. Les murmures se faisaient entendre. Le brun aurait préféré arriver avec un autre moyen maintenant. Naruto se dirigea avec lui dans la classe de sa fille. Les gens ne cessaient pas de les regarder, il y en avait même qui rougissaient. Ils entendirent " _sexy, canon, je le veux bien_ '' mais ne savaient pas à qui les mots étaient dirigés.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent ensemble, les regards étaient posés sur eux. Naruto se dirigea vers sa place devant en ne regardant personne. Sasuke fit de même, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de regards lubriques. La classe était disposée en faisant en sortes que tous les parents voient les enseignants et que les parents se voient entre eux. Il y avait des petites affiches sur leur table avec les points que les enseignants et le directeur allaient aborder, les dates de sorties prévues et une adresse mail ou un numéro de téléphone pour que les parents puissent correspondre avec l'enseignant en cas de besoin.

Ils attendirent encore quelques parents qui étaient en retard. Après que tous soient là, ils firent l'appel en amusant quelques parents. Une affiche montrait les parents absents pour transmettre un compte rendu par la suite. Naruto se présenta. Cette formalité était importante, car les parents étaient désireux de connaître la personne qui s'occupait de leur enfant. Il parla de son parcours professionnel, sa formation et ses centres d'intérêt notamment si le blond pouvait l'appliquer à cette école.

Puis, le directeur demanda aux parents de se présenter même si des fois, cette démarche n'était toujours pas suivie mais c'était important pour le principal. Il présenta les sujets qu'il voulait traiter. Pour l'enseignante, qui était assise à côté de Naruto, c'était l'occasion de faire connaissance avec les familles et engager un dialogue, présenter les attentes et les méthodes pédagogiques de cette année, faire prendre conscience de l'importance du rôle des parents dans le suivi et la réussite scolaire des enfants.

Pour Naruto, c'était plus établir un lien de qualité avec les familles, créer un moment d'échange, de compréhension et de confiance et impliquer les parents dans le suivi de la scolarité. Pour les parents, c'était de faire connaissance avec les différents professeurs, s'informer sur les grandes lignes des programmes et les contenus des cours ainsi que sur les compétences attendues, avoir quelques indications sur la façon dont ils pourront suivre le travail de leur enfant et en particulier, l'utilisation des outils, disposer d'un compte rendu plus détaillé sur les résultats de l'enfant, rester informés de leur évolution sur l'année, communiquer oralement aux professeurs toute information concernant leur descendant, s'informer sur l'éventuelle aide personnalisée.

Le directeur rappela aussi que hors les rencontres prévues au calendrier, il était utile de favoriser les entretiens individuels avec les professeurs principaux, les conseillers d'orientation psychologues, les conseillers principaux d'éducation et ou les personnels de direction pour les élèves. Naruto mit fin au rendez-vous, Sasuke avait écouté sans rien dire, il n'aimait pas trop participé à ses réunions mais aux moins, il devait admettre. Le blond était moins ennuyant que l'ancien proviseur.

Sasuke sortit à la suite des autres parents qui conversaient. Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui rangeait les affaires en expliquant à quelques parents qui étaient restés pour avoir plus d'informations. Leur regard se croisèrent, ils s'épiaient pour voir qui allait détourner les yeux mais aucun ne le fit. Une femme bouscula Sasuke qui tangua un peu. Il soupira avant de sortir de la salle. Le temps était parti pour pleuvoir. Il n'avait même pas ramener un parapluie et il devait prendre le métro. Il détestait sa vie en ce moment. Tout allait de travers, ce n'était plus possible.

Il avait faim, il avait une migraine pas possible lorsqu'il entendit deux femmes parler. Il se cacha en entendant son nom être prononcé, il voulait savoir ce qu'elles disaient surtout lorsque l'une d'entre elles prononça le nom du directeur, son voisin.

\- D'après ma fille, le directeur est le voisin de Sasuke Uchiwa.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu et d'après d'autres parents, ils couchent ensemble. Tu as vu comment ils sont arrivés ensemble.

\- Alors, il n'est pas très honnête. Alors il fait des faveurs à la fille de l'Uchiwa.

\- Oui…

\- Quelle gamine chanceuse, c'est pour ça qu'elle a de bonnes notes'' dit-elle, Sasuke était prêt à aller défendre sa fille lorsqu'un corps le plaqua contre le mur.

\- Non'' murmura une voix grave.

\- Naruto, laisse-moi. C'est de ma fille qu'elles parlent.

\- Ne leur donne pas raison, je vais régler ce problème'' dit Naruto en prenant le brun dans ses bras pour le calmer. Sasuke ferma ses yeux pour ne plus rien penser. Il se calma peu à peu. Être dans les bras de son ami/amant était quelque chose de calmant. Il repoussa le blond.

\- Il faut que je rentre'' dit Sasuke en s'éloignant de lui.

\- Je viens avec toi…

\- Non, écoute, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul'' dit-il avant de partir.

\- Sasuke''murmura-t-il. Il s'énerva, il repartit pour aller parler à ces deux femmes. À cause d'elle peut-être que le brun n'allait pas lui donner sa chance. Naruto savait que la fille du brun passait avant tout.

Sasuke marchait, il avait besoin de penser, de s'évader. Il n'en pouvait plus, la pluie était froide sur sa peau. Il avait froid, il se promenait depuis une demi-heure. Il ne voulait pas encore rentrer. Ses sentiments étaient en train de le perdre, il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas. Ce genre d'émotions qui accaparait son cœur, il ne voulait plus.

\- Sasuke, tu montes'' cria la voix de Naruto de nulle part.

\- Naruto…''dit-il surpris.

\- Si tu restes, tu vas tomber malade.

\- Comme toi idiot.

\- Je sais'' rigola le blond avant que Sasuke ne se décide de monter. La pluie était devenue flou comme un rideau enfermant sa douleur.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Tiens, ça me rappelle notre première rencontre'' dit Naruto en séchant ses cheveux avec une serviette que le brun avait emmené. Sasuke lui tendit une tasse de thé bien chaude, ils étaient assis au sol sur le tapis. Ils regardèrent la télévisions. Ils étaient devenus très proches en un rien de temps mais Naruto attendait plus et il devait attendre. Le blond ne voulait pas le brusquer.

C'était difficile de ne pas se rendre compte comment il l'appréciait, Naruto sourit lorsque la tête du brun se posa sur son épaule. La pièce était chaude, la pluie tombait, le vent soufflait et lui le regardait. Il était tellement fasciné par Sasuke, cet homme qu'il avait rencontré par hasard sur le pallier qui l'avait accueilli et avait fêté son anniversaire avec lui. Ils s'endormirent comme ça sous le tonnerre.

À suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

L'avant dernier chapitre...

* * *

 **Chapitre** **12** **:**

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à la chaleur de la lumière. Il grimaça en cachant ses yeux. Après quelques minutes d'adaptation, son regard se posa sur son salon, il regarda l'heure. L'information arriva à son cerveau et là, il sursauta :

\- Oh non, non, non'' dit Sasuke en se levant vite. Il allait être en retard pour son travail. Il réveilla Naruto aussi qui s'affola une fois que le brun lui ait expliqué. Pour une raison inconnue, ils éclatèrent de rire,- à plus tard'' dit le brun en poussant le blond vers la porte qui traînait des pieds,- on dirait ma fille'' murmura-t-il mais Naruto l'entendit.

\- À plus tard'' dit Naruto en le prenant dans ses bras,- tu as une tête horrible'' il voulait s'amuser un peu.

\- Regarde-toi dans un miroir…

Sasuke ferma la porte, soupira. Son regard était perdu dans le couloir avant qu'il ne décide d'aller se préparer. Il allait être à la bourre. Il détestait être prit de court. Ce blond était en train de chambouler tout sur son passage. C'était maintenant impossible. Il prit une douche rapidement et s'habilla avant de partir, il laissa le petit déjeuner pour une autre journée. Il ferma la porte à clé et partit en courant vers sa voiture. Il avait oublié un petit détail, les pneus étaient crevés. Il appela son amie Temari qui avait l'habitude de le ramener lorsqu'il avait ce genre de problème. Il attendit encore une demi-heure avant de voir le véhicule.

\- Waouh, tu as l'air horrible'' dit-elle en voyant son ami monter côté passager.

\- Merci,

\- Dis donc, qu'est-ce que t'as fait hier pour être dans cet état-là ?

\- Tais-toi'' il frotta sa tête pour alléger un peu la douleur. Il devait un de ces jours, aller voir son médecin. Ses migraines revenaient de plus en plus.

\- Haha,'' elle démarra.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est fini avec le déménagement ?!

\- C'était bien, on a beaucoup rigolé, tu nous as manqué. Il y a eu aussi quelques soucis'' elle rigola,- il y a eu un vrai déluge dans l'appartement. Shikamaru n'en pouvait plus, il avait mis tout le monde dehors après les remerciements.

\- Je le comprends un peu. Je me rappelle aussi de mon déménagement. J'avais des envies suicidaires alors que vous vouliez peindre mon appartement tout en jaune.

\- C'était l'idée de Shino pas de moi,'' elle arrêta la voiture au feu stop,- Choji était là.

Sasuke se retourna pour la voir :

\- C'est vrai…

-Monsieur Silence a pointé le bout de son nez dans la pièce. J'aime beaucoup Choji. Je ne crois pas que c'est un problème, les avis se divergent. On connaît tous Ino et pour moi la trahir c'est impossible.

\- C'est bête'' dit-il alors que Tem démarra la voiture,- je vous comprends un peu mais, c'est l'amoureux de Shikamaru, tu te rappelles notre ami. Et de toute façon cela n'empêche personne de discuter, passer du temps avec Ino.

\- Je sais, mais on n'était pas du tout préparé. Moi, je vois encore Ino et Shikamaru ensemble. Et dire qu'il est venu te voir au lieu de moi.

\- Quoi tu es jalouse ?!

\- Bien sûr que si'' dit-elle en garant la voiture pour que Sasuke puisse descendre.

\- Promis, la prochaine fois, ça sera toi'' ils rigolèrent avant qu'elle ne parte. Il monta les escaliers pour atterrir dans son bureau. Il y avait du monde en cette période. Shino était venu lui dire bonjour et lui dire par la même occasion que la patronne voulait le voir.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Après le travail, il était allé marcher un peu. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite. Sa fille n'était pas là, il ne voulait pas être dans cet appartement trop silencieux trop sombre. La personne qui mettait plus d'ambiance c'était bien Marie même si lui devait la calmer des fois pour ne pas avoir de plaintes des autres voisins. Il avait hâte qu'elle rentre. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment un papa poule qui ne supportait pas de la voir s'éloigner. Il sourit en voyant un enfant jouer avec son chien. Il y avait du monde, il passa devant un parc. Les parents aimaient emmener leurs enfants ici, lui aussi, venait avec Marie lorsqu'elle était petite. Il acheta quelque chose à manger, un sandwich et une boisson. Il s'assit un peu plus loin pour être plus tranquille. C'était un endroit vraiment très grand avec pleins de jeux. Il posa son sac et enleva le papier avant de commencer à manger. Il voulait juste un moment tranquille sans penser à autre chose mais le connaissant, c'était impossible.

Naruto était dans ses pensées tout le temps, c'était devenu sa drogue. C'était vraiment embêtant parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur grand-chose. Il le savait, c'était pareil avec son ex-femme. Ce n'était pas amusant loin de là. Il voulait que quelqu'un l'enterre profondément ou l'enferme et jette la clé pour ne plus qu'il voit la lumière du jour. C'était trop rapide, il ne voulait pas encore souffrir. Ce n'était plus possible, lui qui pensait qu'Alyona était l'unique, qu'après leur séparation personne ne comblerait son cœur. Il s'était menti et mentira toujours parce que le cœur, c'était un traitre qui s'en fichait des personnes autour de lui. C'était un organe qui battait à la chamade, qui s'imprégnait de leurs faiblesses, de leurs envies pour les transformer en attachement profond envers une personne. C'était tellement grisant, étourdissant que n'importe qui tombait dans son piège.

Des enfants jouaient un peu plus loin dans le bac à sable avec leurs pelles, leurs râteaux. Marie aimait beaucoup cet endroit, elle venait ici avec sa meilleure amie. Elle grandissait physiquement mais mentalement, elle s'en fichait royalement. C'était une gamine dans l'âme. Il jeta le papier du sandwich ainsi que la canette dans la poubelle un peu plus loin. Il regarda un peu les mouvements des autres cela avait le don de le calmer un peu parce que ses pensées étaient une vraie torture. Naruto, Naruto ou encore Naruto. Sa tête ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille. Il sentait un début de migraine à cause de ce blond trop blond, trop souriant, trop charmant, trop de tout. Il soupira en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Sa vie était vraiment calme avant de le rencontrer et il ne savait pas comment il allait résoudre ce problème parce qu'il refusait de mettre des mots sur ce sentiment qui l'enchantait et le déchantait aussi tôt. Son cœur, son esprit s'amusaient avec lui comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant qui apprenait à ressentir tout à nouveau.

Il était réticent, il se comportait comme un vrai gamin ? Il ne savait pas combien de fois, il avait fui devant le blond. Il voulait que les choses soient faciles mais rien ne l'était. Il ne voulait pas blesser sa fille, il ne désirait pas blesser le blond et surtout il ne souhaitait pas blesser lui-même parce que cette chose était trop horrible parce que, tout ne dépendait pas de lui puisqu'il le voulait ardemment comme jamais. Il grimaça lorsque sa tête lui fit mal, il mit ses mains sur ses tempes pour faire des petits massages. C'était toujours pareil, lorsqu'il ressentait trop, son corps lui faisait payer. Il humidifia ses lèvres qui étaient sèches. Son cou le tira un peu, merde, c'était ces putains de symptôme qui revenaient au galop. C'était pour ça qu'il fuyait l'amour parce qu'avec lui, ce n'était pas gentil, fleur bleu, non avec lui, c'était douloureux, invivable parce qu'il refusait encore donc il se faisait du mal. Son psychologue lui avait expliqué. Au début, il ne l'avait pas cru mais avec le temps, il était obligé.

Il se déséquilibrait pour un rien lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce sentiment. Il a dû suivre une aide psychologique pour s'en sortir parce qu'avec son premier amour, tout était dans l'absolu et il savait qu'il allait recommencer. Dans sa relation passée, il était passionné, accro, à s'en rendre gravement malade, angoissé, stressé, inquiet, voir suicidaire, dépressif. L'amour n'était pas la chose la plus facile pour lui. C'était une folie qui l'accaparait. Il ne voulait pas y replonger mais c'était peine perdue. Naruto s'était immiscé dans sa vie, dans sa peau, dans son cœur, dans son être. Avec Alyona, il n'avait jamais parlé de ça, son psychologue l'avait conseillé, mais il ne fit rien. Leur couple était déséquilibré mais avec une passion dévorante l'un pour l'autre que rien ni personne comptait mais avec le temps tout s'était calmé et il n'avait plus ressenti ça.

Il voulait parler de ça avec Naruto parce qu'il ne le désirait plus le porter tout seul. La seule personne qui a eu guerre de ce problème, c'était sa meilleure amie Temari. Et pour commencer une relation, il l'envisageait sur des bases plus saines, il devait lui avouer pour leurs propres biens. Il laissa ses pensées de côtés, il était temps de rentrer chez lui pour faire à manger. Le sandwich n'était rien comparé à sa faim. Penser creusait la tête qui creusait son estomac à s'en rendre malade.

XOXOXOXOX

La nuit était resplendissante, les lumières de la ville filtraient la maison, la rendant lumineuse. Lorsqu'il était seul ou avec sa fille, ils respectaient le plus possible l'environnement. Il allumait rarement une lampe pour rien. Il était dans la cuisine en train de la nettoyer. C'était sa routine. Il aimait faire le ménage le soir, c'était plus tranquille et comme ça, il avait le week-end de libre. Il n'était que dix heures du soir lorsque la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. Il soupira de mécontentement, qui venait le déranger aussi tard. Il mit le chiffon sur la table, il n'eut pas le temps de retirer son tablier avant d'aller au salon pour ouvrir la porte. Il aurait dû regarder avant d'ouvrir. Il ne pouvait qu'en vouloir à lui-même, il rechigna en voyant que c'était le pervers d'en haut. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

\- Bonsoir, Sasuke'' dit l'homme alors qu'il le regardait des pieds à la tête. Ledit Sasuke soupira et c'était parti pour un autre tour

\- Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Oh je voulais juste vous dire que je suis revenu.

\- Oh parce que vous étiez parti !' le brun comprenait un peu mieux la tranquillité dans cet immeuble. C'était trop pour être vrai. L'homme en question rigola fortement, lui faisant mal aux oreilles,- vous pouvez arrêter de faire ça, il y a des gens qui dorment.

\- Je suis venu ici à cause de votre aspirateur.

\- Vous foutez de moi, vous avez une distorsion de la réalité ou quoi, je ne l'utilise même pas…'' Sasuke croisa ses bras sur son torse, l'homme suivit son mouvement. Il eut un frisson d'horreur, va savoir pourquoi.

\- Euh pourtant je l'avais bien entendu.

\- Si vous n'avez rien d'important à me dire, je vous laisse'' dit-il déjà en train de fermer la porte, mais le pied de l'homme l'arrêta sur le coin de la porte et sa main faisait pression,- vous cherchez des problèmes'' sa voix était plus rauque. Il n'allait quand même pas le faire chier.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?'' Sasuke remarqua une lueur étrange dans ses yeux,- j'ai appris que votre fille n'était pas là ?

Sasuke soupira, c'en était trop.

\- Enlevez votre pied de ma porte, s'il vous plaît'' dit-il d'un ton menaçant, il n'allait pas répéter une deuxième fois.

\- Tu portes bien ton tablier'' il n'écouta pas ce qu'il avait dit et en plus il lui manquait de respect en utilisant tu au lieu de vous. Ils n'étaient pas proches à ce qu'il sache. Le poing du brun était déjà formé pour le frapper s'il faisait un mouvement louche mais une voix qu'il reconnut parla :

\- Il y a un problème !

Les deux regardèrent en direction de la porte en face. Pour le coup, Sasuke oublia même ce pervers à côté de lui. Naruto avait pour seul tenue, une serviette nouer aux reins. '' _Mon dieu_ '' pensa Sasuke en voyant sa musculature, cette eau qui coulait comme une caressa sur sa peau bronzée. Que quelqu'un l'achève pour de bon.

\- Sasuke, cet homme te dérange ?'' demanda le blond d'un ton grave presque menaçant. Le brun était complètement perdu oubliant la situation présente. Il devait se reprendre, il n'était plus un adolescent guidé par ses hormones. Merci, il avait déjà passé ce cap.

\- Tu'' murmura l'homme presque en chantonnant dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait vraiment pas.

\- Il va s'en aller'' dit Sasuke en revenant à lui,- pas vrai'' sa voix était grave sans aucune issue et l'homme comprit parce qu'il savait que l'Uchiwa n'avait plus de patience avec lui. Il salua une dernière fois le brun en effleurant sa main, Sasuke gifla le bras de l'homme en le foudroyant du regard. Naruto resta là à le regarder monter les escaliers jusqu'à ne plus le voir, il traversa le couloir pour se poster devant son voisin.

\- Ça va ?'' dit-il un sourire discret, Sasuke pouvait voir des cernes noirs sur ses yeux. Naruto était fatigué.

\- L'habitude,

\- Qu'il te dérange en sonnant à ta porte à cette heure-ci !

\- Oh ça tout le monde le fait, c'est dur à croire mais c'est un chic type mais qui me tape sur le système' Naruto le regarda, le fixa même en cherchant peut-être des petits détails qu'il ne mentait pas. Pourquoi il ferait ça, c'était illogique,- tu veux savoir son seul problème ?

\- Oui'' la voix de Naruto était un peu enrouée, maintenant le brun ne voulait plus lui dire en ne sachant pas quelle réaction que son ami aurait. Mais les yeux bleus du blond le sondaient comme jamais. Comment Naruto pouvait faire ça ?

\- Tu vas attraper froid comme ça'' Sasuke changea de sujet, mais il ne connaissait pas encore bien Naruto Uzumaki.

\- J'attends'' sa main s'enfonça dans ses cheveux blonds humides, Sasuke manqua de s'étouffer. Le sourire espiègle de Naruto le fit chevroter.

\- Ce n'est pas intéressant mais juste qu'il a un gros béguin pour moi.

\- Juste un gros béguin'' l'imita Naruto en s'appuyant contre sa porte. C'était du jamais vu, il parlait avec le blond en tenue d'Adam enfin presque. Ce n'était ni dérangeant ni amusant, c'était juste que son cœur aimait danser la samba.

\- Arrête…'' mais sa voix était amusante.

\- Et même, pourquoi vient-il te déranger à cette heure-ci ?

\- J'en sais rien moi.

\- Peut-être qu'il attend quelque chose de toi'' murmura le blond plus pour lui-même, mais leur proximité fit que Sasuke l'entendit. Il n'en rigola pas en sachant pertinemment que les histoires de cœur finissaient toujours par faire mal, que se soit en bien ou en mal. C'était le dilemme de tout le monde de porter ce fardeau, cette jalousie.

\- Il n'a aucune chance avec moi'' répondit Sasuke comme ça, comme s'il annonçait la météo. En un sens, c'était vrai. Naruto se décolla du mur et vint prendre la main droite du brun dans ses mains, il la porte sur ses lèvres, il fit une bise avant de la relâcher. Quant à Sasuke, c'était amusant de le voir se comporter ainsi avec lui. Ils étaient des vrais gamins.

Naruto fit atchoum plusieurs fois d'affiler :

\- Je t'ai dit que tu allais prendre froid'' sa voix était plus paternelle comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant. Naruto lui sourit en penchant sur son visage, en le regardant comme s'il était une pierre précieuse avant d'expirer. Sasuke toussa, mettant quelques mèches blondes derrière l'oreille de son voisin.

\- Idiot, tu veux me voir tomber malade encore une fois.

\- Si je peux m'occuper de toi'' leurs regards se croisèrent comme si une éternité s'était passée. Rien n'avait d'importance, le noir et blanc disparaissait pour laisser que la braise qui les habitait mais lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, ils se séparèrent de leur transe. Sasuke eut la réflexion de rentrer Naruto dans son appartement avant de voir la première personne sortir. C'était une mamie et un papi que sa fille adorait.

\- Ah monsieur et madame Henrie.

\- Oh bonsoir comment allez-vous, Sasuke ?

\- Bien et vous ?!

\- On va bien, elle dort Marie'' demanda la grand-mère.

\- Elle est chez sa mère, elle m'a dit de vous passer le bonjour'' c'était un couple très sympa, qui ont toujours été ensemble depuis la première fois. Il aimait entendre ces histoires racontées par eux. Sa fille avait une vraie fascination pour eux.

\- Oh c'est gentil, c'est une bonne fille Marie'' dit le grand-père avant de poursuivre,- lorsqu'elle viendra, dites-lui qu'on a un cadeau pour elle.

Sasuke hocha la tête en les écoutant un peu. Il aimait faire la conversation avec eux. Naruto de l'autre côté du mur les écoutait attentivement. Il sourit lorsque la mamie demanda s'il n'avait pas encore une petite amie. D'après ce qu'il avait compris de cette conversation, tout venait de Marie qui adorait raconter la vie de son père. Il regarda le salon qui était en pagaille. Il ne l'avait même remarqué dans la précipitation mais maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Sasuke avait des petites cotons sur ses cheveux, un peu de terre sur sa joue droite, son jean plein de poussière. Il faisait le ménage. Il revenait à lui lorsque Sasuke parla :

\- Oui, je lui dirais, c'était un plaisir de parler avec vous'' dit-il en les saluant de la main, le blond voyait tout. Sasuke ferma la porte avec un gâteau à la main.

\- Ils sont gentils'' murmura Naruto en le suivant dans la cuisine qui était encore pire,- quelqu'un t'a cambriolé.

\- Très drôle'' il mit les trois parts de gâteaux dans le frigo,- oui, ce sont des personnes vraiment formidables. Marie les adore, c'est ses grands-parents en quelque sorte'' dit Sasuke distrait par la tache par terre.

\- En quelque sorte'' dit le blond en ne sachant pas où il mettait les pieds.

\- Oui, ses vrais grands-parents s'en fichent d'elle depuis le début.

\- Ah !'' dit-il sans voix,- comment ne pas aimer cette petite pleine d'énergie. Marie est vraiment invraisemblable comme son père.

Cette fois-ci, Sasuke le regarda en souriant. _''Tu as un beau sourire, chéri''_ pensa Naruto en avalant sa salive.

\- La famille, c'est compliqué'' murmura Sasuke en jetant des papiers à la poubelle ainsi quelques canettes de soda et des bouteilles de vins

\- Je ne le te fais pas dire'' Naruto s'approcha du brun, celui-ci sursauta.

\- Veux-tu t'habiller'' dit-il alors que Naruto le plaqua contre le placard à côté du lave-vaisselle.

\- Pourquoi faire, je vais bientôt me coucher ?

\- Tu dors nu'' ses joues étaient rouges.

\- Lorsque le temps le permet'' dit-il en embrassant le front du brun qui frissonna par cette présence. Ils prenaient les choses doucement, mais ils n'ont pas encore franchi le stade du baiser. Ils jouaient au chat et à la souris, voir qui perdrait le premier sous cette tentation accablante.

\- Mmm, peux-tu me lâcher'' sa voix s'étouffa lorsque le visage du blond s'approcha de lui , il ne manquait plus que quelques centimètres pour que leurs lèvres se touchent.

Naruto lui sourit un peu en lui montrant toute son affection pour lui. Il se rapprocha encore jusqu'à ce que leurs hanches se touchent. La main de Naruto effleura ses cheveux, sa joue, son épaule en l'agrippant tout doucement pour le plaquer davantage plus contre le mur. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin comme une caresse. Sasuke enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et derrière sa nuque. Naruto entoura sa taille, ses mains partirent en dessous de son t-shirt. Le brun sentit les mains chaudes du blond arpentant son dos alors que leur baiser s'intensifiait avec leurs caresses. La main de Sasuke, caressait les cheveux mouillés du blond alors que la main droite de Naruto glissa vers son ventre. Il en frissonna. Ils s'éloignèrent doucement de l'un de l'autre mais tout en maintenant le contact physique, leurs regards ne se quittaient plus. Naruto caressa la joue du brun en souriant, leurs lèvres étaient roses, leurs souffles saccadés. C'était comme s'ils sortaient d'un doux rêve.

\- Enfin, j'ai pu goûter au fruit défendu'' murmura Naruto en caressant sa joue. Sasuke fit un mini sourire sur cette plaisanterie. Le blond se pencha à nouveau, ses lèvres contre son oreille,- j'ai envie de passer une journée avec toi'' dit Naruto, il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, faire paniquer son brun. Aller doucement était la seule chose à faire dans ce moment surtout ne pas penser au-delà.

Il respectait Sasuke comme celui-ci le respectait, alors, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Prendre leur temps, discuter parce qu'il y avait beaucoup à jouer.

\- Va mettre quelque chose'' murmura Sasuke pour faire partir le silence dans la pièce et il suffit juste ça pour que Naruto rigole comme si sa vie venait de s'illuminer. Ils avaient le temps.

XOXOXOXOX

Naruto était chez lui, c'était un jour de ménage suivit d'une fête. C'était ce qu'il faisait dans son ancien appartement. Il s'était levé tôt en ce samedi matinal pour tout organiser. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis dans cette ville, mais il s'en fichait. Durant ces mois, il avait fait quelques connaissances en allant dans les bars et des professeurs. D'habitude, il ne mélangeait pas tout ça, mais il y avait vraiment des enseignants réellement très sympathiques de son âge.

Il balayait la pièce principale, il y avait plein de cartons sur la table. Il ne savait pas où les rangers. C'était juste des petits affaires qu'il n'allait pas utiliser tout de suite mais l'appartement n'avait pas beaucoup d'espace pour les mettre. Il regarda l'horloge, il était une heure passée de l'après-midi. Ce matin, il avait fait sa chambre, la salle de bain. La cuisine sera en dernier comme d'habitude. C'était ce qui prenait plus de temps selon lui. Ce midi, il avait juste fait une omelette d'œufs avec des tomates et du persil ainsi que du fromage râpé. Deux pains complets toastés et une bonne boisson gazeuse pour le rafraîchir. Il y avait une bouteille d'eau sur la table basse lorsqu'il avait soif. Il s'arrêta de balayer et prit les ordures qu'il mit dans un sac en plastique. Après, c'était autour des vitres de l'appartement.

Le temps était vraiment beau aujourd'hui, le soleil brillait de toute sa splendeur. Il n'y avait aucun nuages et le ciel était une azure vraiment remarquable. En bas, il voyait des adolescents jouer au football, des enfants qui jouaient à cache-cache sous la surveillance de quelques parents parce que l'endroit n'était pas sécurisé. C'était l'heure de pointe, il y avait trop de bouchons sur la route. Les gens gueulaient pour un rien. Le soleil les tapait sur les nerfs, il pouvait les comprendre. Il était sur l'avant-dernière vitre qu'il vit son voisin sortir du bâtiment avec des sacs. Il le regarda partir dans la voiture de sa meilleure amie d'après ce que le brun lui avait dit et monta en la saluant. Naruto comprit que Sasuke allait faire des courses. La voiture démarra et ils étaient partis. Il le regarda rire avec Temari. Ils prirent la direction inverse des bouchons.

Il mit son chiffon sur la vitre et commença à nettoyer la poussière qui s'incrustait très rapidement. En faisant ça, il pensa à la nuit dernière. Il n'arrivait même à savoir si c'était un rêve ou s'il l'avait vraiment vécu. Lui et Sasuke s'étaient embrassés pour de vrai. C'était tellement pathétique de se mettre dans cet état à cause d'un baiser. Ce n'était rien de prémédité et il remercie encore le vieux pervers pour ça. Il était dans la douche lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix de Sasuke. Au début, il pensait juste que c'étaient des voisins qui se parlaient mais lorsqu'il l'avait entendu, il ne lui a pas fallu deux minutes pour sortir et aller le rejoindre. Dans la précipitation, il a mis juste sa serviette autour de sa taille. Et il se rappelait encore du regard que le brun lui avait jeté, il avait fait semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

La nuit d'avant était subtile, après la dernière vitre, il devait attaquer le dernier endroit la cuisine, mais il ne fallait pas prendre plus de trois heures, il devait appeler quelques amis pour venir chez lui ce soir. Il savait que c'était un peu pris de court que tout le monde n'allait pas apparaître. Il avait ce genre d'idée sur un coup de tête. Il nettoya la cuisine de fond en comble sans jamais s'arrêter et maintenant qu'il pensait, il devait faire les courses. Ce n'était pas vraiment une fête gigantesque mais quelque chose de plus privé dans le calme. Sa main se posa sur le rebord de la table pour s'empêcher de tomber. Il y avait de l'eau renverser par terre. C'était un travail de dingue. Il soupira, désormais il allait être à la bourre pour déplacer les machines pour bien nettoyer.

Il passa une main sur ses cheveux blonds en tombant sur le canapé du salon. Il devait prendre une douche avant d'aller faire ses courses. Il se prépara vite, n'appelant pas un taxi, voulant prendre le bus car la circulation n'était pas fluide. Sa moto ne servait pas lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aller acheter. Il arriva une demi-heure plus tard dans le grand magasin. Après avoir rempli le cadis pour le mois ou semaines à venir, il était parti à la caisse. Après avoir payé, il sortit et trouva par hasard une ancienne amie plus précisément son ex qui attendait à l'arrêt de bus :

\- Naruto, c'est toi'' elle lui sourit, elle était toujours aussi belle et resplendissante. C'était une jolie rousse avec des yeux émeraudes.

\- Salut, Sandra'' dit-il alors qu'ils se prenaient dans les bras. C'était la seule relation où tout c'était bien terminé.

\- Je suis contente de te voir, ça fait longtemps'' elle le regarda, ses yeux émeraudes le sondaient, elle n'avait pas changé, il la reconnaissait bien.

\- Moi aussi, tu deviens quoi ?

\- Oh je travaille dans un centre pour aider les adolescents.

\- C'est bien, tu m'as toujours parlé de ça et aujourd'hui te voilà.

\- Euh oui… et toi !

\- Je suis devenu directeur.

Naruto aurait juré qu'elle avait presque sautillé de joie. Sandra a toujours été là pour lui. Une amie, une confidente qui lui laissait le temps de s'expliquer lorsqu'il perdait patience ou lorsqu'il était mal. C'était un amour de jeunesse qu'il n'oubliera jamais.

\- Je te félicite, je suis fière de toi. Nom d'une épice de maïs, tu as réussi,'' elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure signe d'excitation,- toi, à notre jeunesse qui me disait à chaque jour que suffit, ce que tu voulais devenir.

\- Haha, j'étais vraiment soûlant'' il rigola en tenant son ventre. Le bus arriva, son ex l'aida avec ces sacs, ils continuèrent à parler. Ils trouvèrent une place pour deux.

\- Pas qu'un peu, je t'aimais donc j'ai dû te supporter.

\- À ce point…

\- Je rigole,'' elle enleva une mèche brune de son visage qu'elle passa derrière son oreille droite et là, il vit une bague.

\- Tu es marié'' dit-il, sa voix était devenue grave. Il ne s'était même pas rendue compte. Elle sursauta un peu en connaissant Naruto.

\- Oui, il y a deux ans'' sa voix était comme une caresse matinale comme si elle annonçait un petit secret.

\- Bah dit donc, c'est qu'elle est mariée maintenant'' dit le blond d'une voix espiègle qui la fit rougir en sachant les mots derrière cette phrase.

\- Naruto'' se plaignait-elle,- on était jeune et idiot.

\- Et amoureux'' finissait-il, elle lui sourit.

\- Oui et pas prêt non plus.

\- Ce n'est pas un reproche ce que je viens de dire.

\- Je le sais mais n'oublie pas qu'avec nous, la discussion était que dans un unique sens.

\- Notre communication laissait à désirer.

\- Haha'' elle rit un peu en passant une main dans ses cheveux, c'était un tique que Naruto reconnut. Elle n'avait pas changé comme lui,- tu peux le dire. Je ne sais pas comment on a pu rester ensemble aussi longtemps.

\- Ça, il faut demander à nos parents qui ne nous supportaient plus.

\- C'est vrai, à chaque dispute qu'on faisait, c'étaient à eux de recoller les morceaux.

\- C'est ingrat à cet âge'' dit Naruto en grattant sa nuque.

\- Je ne le revivrai plus jamais si quelqu'un me le demandait'' dit-elle avant de dire avec douceur,- mais je le ferrais pour te rencontrer à nouveau.

Naruto la regarda, ils étaient tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils se connaissaient, ils se respectaient. C'était pour ça que leur relation marchait la plupart du temps. Leur relation avait été basée sur le challenge. La compétition dans leur couple pouvait prendre différentes formes, elle n'était pas toujours joyeuse et plaisante, au contraire. Il y avait de temps en temps, des abus et surtout, quand ces derniers devenaient trop fréquents. Ils n'ont jamais vu ça comme un problème, mais ils devaient prendre des précautions pour ne pas blesser l'autre.

\- Je descends ici'' Sandra se leva, en le saluant,- on se verra plus tard.

\- Compte sur moi'' elle lui passa vite fait son numéro avant qu'elle ne descende. Naruto, après quatre arrêts, arriva enfin chez lui. Une femme l'aida avec ces sacs de courses. Elle habitait au même immeuble que lui. Il la remercia de tout cœur. C'était rare des gens comme ça de nos jours. Il prit sa clé et ouvrit la porte de son appartement, il entendit un bruit venant de son voisin qui jurait en ouvrant la porte.

\- Naruto'' dit Sasuke surprit en tenant son pied dans sa main, il s'était cogné contre son mur.

\- Hey, ça va ?'' dit-il en voyant Sasuke faire des petits massages sur son pied droit.

\- Oh, je me suis juste cogné, rien de grave'' dit le brun en fermant sa porte de son appartement. Il devait aller rejoindre Shikamaru qui avait besoin de son aide. Il regarda Naruto qui essayait de mettre tous ces sacs à l'intérieur, -tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Avec plaisir'' dit-il en rentrant ces courses, il se dirigea vers la cuisine,- ah oui avant que je n'oublie, viendras-tu à ma petite fête ?

\- Ce soir…'' le brun mit un sac sur la table.

\- Je sais c'est un peu tard pour demander mais, viendras-tu ? Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de monde, c'est plus un dîner qu'autre chose.

\- D'accord'' dit Sasuke, il était un peu pressé.

\- Tu pourras ramener tes amis,'' le brun hocha la tête, dans la précipitation, il embrassa le blond sur les lèvres en lui disant à tout à l'heure. Naruto sourit par ce geste tendre. Sasuke, arrivant en bas, rougissait par l'acte qu'il avait fait.

À suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

**NB1:** Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu mon histoire et ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir et franchement, m'a donné le courage de terminer cette histoire.

 **NB2:** Merci à Nenesse pour son commentaire et j'ai fait tout corriger. C'est ensemble qu'on avance.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

 _'' L'avenir appartient à ceux qui rêvent trop.'' _ de Grand corps malade.

Sasuke arriva en bas de chez son ami. Il sonna à la porte. Celui-ci lui ouvrit et rentra, il prit les escaliers cette fois-ci jusqu'au quatrième étage. Shikamaru l'attendait déjà sur le bas de la porte.

\- Salut, désolé de t'avoir appelé'' dit son ami alors qu'ils se saluèrent, Sasuke rentra dans l'appartement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui était de si urgent ?'' Sasuke regarda la maison de son ami,- waouh, vous avez fait du bon boulot.

\- Merci'' dit Shikamaru en grattant derrière son oreille gauche,- la plus part des choses a été conseillée par Temari.

\- Elle a dû goût mine de rien lorsqu'elle le veut'' Shika sourit avant de lui tendre un verre d'eau qu'il avait demandé,- merci.

\- Si elle t'entendait.

\- Je ne facilite pas la tâche à ma meilleure amie comme elle le fait pour moi. On est comme ça, on l'a toujours été.

\- C'est bien vous.

\- Alors… qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?'' il voyait son ami un peu mal à l'aise. Avec Shikamaru, c'était un peu dur de lire en lui mais aujourd'hui le brun le trouvait terriblement nerveux.

\- C'est Ino.

\- Oh merde'' murmura Sasuke en sachant quelle conversation son ami voulait avoir avec lui. Shika lui sourit tristement.

\- J'ai peur pour ma fille,'' ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le canapé.

\- Je sais mais vous allez trouver un terrain d'entente.

\- Tu ne la connais pas,'' il soupira en croisant ses jambes,- elle veut la garde exclusive et c'est hors de question. Et j'ai fait l'erreur d'ouvrir la porte sans regarder, elle m'avait trouvé avec Choji.

\- Un conseil, la prochaine fois, regarde qui sonne'' dit Sasuke, ce n'était pas méchant,- montrer la personne avec qui tu l'as trompé en général ça ne finit pas bien.

\- Merci, Einstein,'' il soupira de nouveaux, ses doigts tapaient sur sa cuisse droite à un rythme régulier,- pauvre Choji. Il n'a fait de mal à personne. C'est quelqu'un de vraiment sensible qui ne supporte pas d'être dans un conflit,'' sa voix était douce en parlant de son petit ami, Sasuke sourit, il voyait bien que son ami était amoureux,- je n'ai jamais crié autant durant toute ma vie. J'essayais de calmer les ardeurs de mon ex-femme. Je la comprends tout à fait, mais j'aurais aimé qu'elle s'en prenne qu'à moi.

Il y eut une pause, Sasuke le regarda. Il le comprenait, il laissa Shika parler. Il en avait besoin et le brun était là pour ça. Ne porter aucun jugement.

\- C'est moi qui l'aie séduit, Choji, c'est moi qui l'ai trompé, c'est moi'' Shika ferma les yeux une seconde pour mettre ses idées en place,- pourquoi il y a des gens qui ont tendance à s'en prendre à ceux qui n'ont rien fait ?

\- Pour éponger leur peine.

\- Elle aurait dû s'en prendre à moi, c'est moi qui ai franchi le pas et je m'en veux de lui causer de la douleur mais rien dans le monde me fera changer d'avis sur Choji. Si j'avais une machine à remonter le temps, j'aurais fait les choses autrement,'' il regarda le brun qui fronça les sourcils en passant ses mains sur son visage,- ça va ?

\- Euh, ah oui. C'est juste que tu m'as appelé alors que j'allais manger et tu sais que j'ai dû mal à me concentrer sans manger. Ma tête commence à me faire mal.

Shikamaru sourit en le taquinant de petite nature et Sasuke répliqua. Ils partirent dans la cuisine. Le brun trouvait l'endroit vraiment magnifique, il y avait des papillons sur les quatre murs de la pièce de taille moyenne jusqu'à deux grands.

\- Nom d'un… c'est beau'' dit Sasuke,- waouh je ne savais pas que tu avais une âme d'artiste.

\- Oh non, tu te trompes, c'est Choji qui a fait ça, il aimait beaucoup les papillons et c'est un bon dessinateur.

\- Il faut que je lui demande un jour de faire un travail comme ça chez moi. Ma fille adore les girafes. Elle va être dingue et j'imagine déjà un grand dauphin sur le mur du salon sautant sur les vagues.

Shikamaru l'écouta alors qu'il prenait une fourchette et un verre pour les poser sur la table. Il prit le grillé de volaille avec des tomates et des pommes de terre qu'il réchauffa au micro-onde dans un grand bol translucide avec des motifs en fleur d'orange.

\- Il y avait une fête ici ou quoi ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Rarement je te vois manger aussi bien'' dit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise en regardant Shikamaru prendre d'autres couvercles.

\- Haha, c'est Choji qui a fait ça. Ces parents sont des cuisiniers.

\- Il est bien pour toi, tu as touché le gros lot'' dit Sasuke en versant du vin dans son verre,- ça sent super bon. Invite-moi la prochaine fois.

\- Avec plaisir'' il posa le bol sur la table et le riz qu'il fit.

\- Tu as trouvé la perle rare dit donc'' dit Sasuke, il ne savait s'il devait être content ou triste par rapport à Ino mais en se connaissant, il était heureux pour son ami. Elle aussi allait trouver quelqu'un. Le problème, c'était juste les enfants. Comment faire pour ne pas les blesser mais 99,99 % c'était peine perdue. C'était comme une vague qui venait les étouffer jusqu'à ne plus respirer. C'était un cataclysme total.

XOXOXOXOX

Après avoir parlé avec Shikamaru, il était en train de rentrer chez lui. Il avait fait passer le mot en invitant Shika et Choji pour le dîner de ce soir. Il appela aussi Temari qui serait heureuse de venir. Elle aimait trop les fêtes pour son propre bien. C'était ses amis de longue date. Son téléphone sonna, il sourit. Sa fille l'appelait à l'heure pile.

\- Bonjour, Macha.

\- Papa'' il entendit sa fille, elle pleurait et rigolait en même temps. C'était la joie de l'entendre. Sa fille était un cas,- tu me manques.

\- Toi aussi ma puce. Comment tu vas ?

Sa fille passait la semaine avec sa mère. Elle était venue d'Italie pour passer un peu de temps avec Marie. Il n'était pas un être sans cœur, il accordait rarement la permission surtout lorsqu'elle était à l'école pendant les vacances ça pouvait y aller.

\- Oh je vais bien, moi et maman, on s'amuse beaucoup,'' sa voix était toute excitée,- il y a eu une nouvelle qui est arrivé dans notre classe.

\- C'est vrai, comment elle s'appelle ?!

\- Elle s'appelle Flora, elle est hyper gentille. Je suis maintenant amie avec elle, p'pa. Je l'ai fait visiter l'école pendant la récréation.

\- Je suis fière de toi.

\- Je sais comment c'est dur d'être la nouvelle élève'' Marie cria quelque chose à quelqu'un avant de lui dire,- pardon p'pa, c'est juste que ma mission préférée vient de commencer.

Sasuke sourit. Marie Uchiwa était inconditionnellement fan Bob l'éponge. Elle était vraiment amoureuse de l'éponge de mer.

\- Tu as fait tes devoirs…

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai même lu parce qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul exercice de maths et c'était super facile.

\- Tant mieux, ma puce. Tu te plais là-bas.

\- Oui, papa'' elle fit un mini rire,- je vais bien. Le petit ami de maman est super gentil aussi. Je m'entends super bien avec lui. Il m'a aidé, il y a deux jours à faire un devoir d'histoire. C'est un professeur, tu te rends compte, j'ai de la chance'' il y a que sa fille pour trouver ça drôle et amusant et de bonne guerre.

\- Et est-ce que je te manque ?'' sa voix était neutre.

\- Bien sûr, je te l'ai dit. J'ai hâte d'être à la maison que tu me lises un livre, qu'on écoute parfois de la musique ou qu'on fasse du popcorn, qu'on fasse des soirées pyjama'' elle fit une pause, elle était essoufflée,- je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me manques plus que maman ?

Il sourit en comprenant ce que sa fille disait. Il passa une main sur son front avant de répondre :

\- C'est tout à fait normal, Macha. C'est juste que tu vis avec moi. Et que ta maman tu l'as vois de temps en temps.

\- Aaah…'' Le _''ah''_ de compréhension que les gens utilisaient inconsciemment.

\- Passe le bonjour à ta mère et à son petit ami.

\- Bien sûr, j'étais content de t'entendre, p'pa.

\- Moi aussi Macha et ne dort pas trop tard.

\- Tu me connais…'' elle dit en souriant,- au revoir papa.

\- Au revoir, ma chérie et à la semaine prochaine.

Il mit son mobile dans sa poche en ouvrant la porte de sa maison. Il faisait amende honorable pour ne pas voir sa fille de la semaine. C'était le souhait de son ex épouse et il respectait ça. Il voulait leurs laisser du temps. Marie était avec lui toute l'année sauf quelques vacances lorsqu'elle le suppliait de les passer avec sa mère en Italie. Sasuke n'était pas serein pour ça, parce qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus connaître son ex-femme.

XOXOXOXOX

Temari était dans un restaurant à quelques pas du bord de mer, à hauteur du la 5e rue. Sa chérie l'avait invitée à passer une journée avec elle. L'endroit appartenait à Adriana, une chef renommée dans son domaine. C'était une Italienne heureuse voulant transmettre l'esprit et les saveurs d'une cuisine italienne authentique. C'était Ayame qui avait découvert ce lieu par hasard en cherchant sur internet et avait réservé pour elles deux. Tout était fait maison y compris la « pasta » que ça soit des raviolis, des gnocchis, des tagliatelles et d'autres compères sortant tout droit des cuisines. Il n'y avait pas toujours les mêmes aliments, la carte changeait régulièrement pour travailler le produit frais et de saison selon le site même les desserts, accompagnée bien sûr des meilleurs vins que l'établissement pouvait proposer. Cela allait devenir son endroit préféré. Temari adorait la cuisine italienne depuis qu'elle avait mangé en Italie. Oh, elle avait encore le goût de cette pizza qu'elle avait mangée dans les rues de Rome, ces glaces délicieuses et ces repas divins. Elle avait l'eau à la bouche. Un serveur était venu leur donner les menus.

\- Merci'' dit-elle en la prenant. Elle l'ouvrit, il y avait tellement de plats délicieux,- tu veux manger quoi ma puce.'' ses yeux regardèrent cette femme magnifique qui rendait ses jours plus conviviaux.

\- J'hésite entre Mille-feuille d'aubergines, courgettes et mozzarella di bufala ou Poulpe alla luciana pommes de terre, câpres, olives et petites tomates sur son pain grillé'' Ayame plaça une mèche noire derrière son oreille droite, en fronçant son nez.

\- On peut prendre les deux et goûter'' Temari faisait en sorte de toujours mettre à l'aise les gens qui l'invitaient ou qu'elle invitait surtout les rencards qui étaient stressants pour tout le monde même si la personne pouvait être confiante.

\- Une bonne idée, tu veux une salade'' dit Ayame en lisant la carte des yeux.

\- Non, pas vraiment envie et toi'' Ayame fit non de la tête,- et on prend un gros ravioli farcis au fromage sur crème de betterave rouge et ciboulette, je sais que tu adores ça et je vais enfin le goûter.

\- Tant mieux'' dit Ayame en caressant la main de sa petite amie posée sur la table,- et pour le dessert…

\- Mmmh'' elle regarda hésitant sur plusieurs choses parce que les desserts étaient toute sa vie. Ayame s'amusait de la détresse dans le regard de sa chère et tendre compagne. C'était tout le temps pareil et bien sûr à la fin, Temari commandait en tout, deux voir trois desserts parce que Temari aimait tellement ça, elle aussi mais moins.

\- C'était un vrai dilemme'' dit Temari en soufflant de soulagement.

\- Chérie, sérieux'' dit Ayame avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres,- tu ne changeras jamais.

\- Oh non,'' elle leva les mains et une serveuse était venu prendre leur commande. Temari parla alors que Ayame cherchait quel type de vin qu'elles allaient boire.

\- Merci'' répondit la serveuse en prenant les cartes qu'elles tendaient.

\- C'est un endroit vraiment calme et l'odeur de la mer est juste parfaite ''dit Ayame,- j'en étais pas sûr mais maintenant je suis conquise et je t'ai fait découvrir un autre restaurant.

Temari ne parla pas mais se pencha pour l'embrasser sur ses lèvres pour lui dire combien elle était contente d'être ici tout simplement, tout en caressant sa joue droite. Leurs yeux étaient rayonnants de malice et d'amusement.

\- C'est quoi le programme après…'' parla doucement Temari en s'asseyant.

\- Au feeling'' elle murmura tout doucement comme une légère caresse.

\- Au feeling'' répondit Temari en rigolant doucement,- tu sais que je t'adore.

\- Je le sais, je suis la meilleure'' en mettant dans son verre de l'eau.

\- J'en sais rien, il faut me le prouver,'' leurs yeux étaient remplis de défi.

\- T'inquiète pas'' dit Ayame alors qu'un serveur était venu déposer leur entrée.

\- Cela sent super bon'' dit Temari, en mettant du vin dans son verre, Ayame fit de même. Elles commencèrent à manger tout en parlant des sujets diverses et variés quand le téléphone de Temari sonna. Elle s'excusa auprès de sa petite amie, se leva, car elle ne voulait pas être entendue par les autres consommateurs et partit sur la terrasse.

\- Salut, Tem. Je te dérange.

\- Salut, Sasuke. Non pas du tout, tu sais que tu ne me déranges jamais, voyons'' elle dit et c'était vrai. L'amitié c'est comme l'amour. Elle prenait soin de ça.

\- Tant mieux, j'ai juste quelques petits trucs à te dire et je te laisse tranquille après.

\- Ok'' elle rit un peu sur le ton pressé de son ami Sasuke.

\- Je voulais juste d'inviter à une soirée si tu es disponible'' sa voix était un peu étouffée.

\- Euh quand…

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est une soirée chez mon voisin'' dit-il précautionneusement mais Sasuke savait que son amie aller mettre son grain de sel.

\- Oh, ton voisin de palier, ce cher Naruto qui t'a volé un baisé'' elle dit doucement un sourire espiègle sur son visage.

\- C'est Shika qui te l'a dit.

\- Droit dans le mil, tu sais que tu peux rien me cacher ou nous gâcher.

\- Hélas, je le sais très bien et toi qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?'' dit le brun sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Tu verras ce soir'' elle dit.

\- D'accord, j'ai hâte. Bon je te laisse, je vais aider un peu Naruto.

\- Pas de bêtise'' elle dit.

\- Bien sûr maman'' elle mit son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon et rentra. Sa petite amie l'attendait, souriante. Ayame la comprenait et c'était tant mieux et bien sûr cela allait dans le sens inverse. Temari était avec elle depuis quelques semaines. Elle voulait que ça soit sérieux avant de la présenter à ses amis les plus proches enfin ses meilleurs amis : Sasuke et Shikamaru.

\- Sasuke'' dit Ayame sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Sasuke, il m'invite à une soirée et j'espère que tu m'accompagneras.

\- Donc, c'est l'heure des présentations.

\- Euh oui, ma belle.

\- Alors, il faut que je donne tout'' Ayame savait combien Sasuke et Shikamaru étaient importants pour elle. Ayame avait aussi présenté Temari à ses amis et sa famille. Elles continuèrent à manger. Temari écouta sa chérie parler de son travail qui lui prenait des fois la tête. Elle comprit que Ayame voulait changer de formation et aller dans un autre secteur.

XOXOXOXOX

Shikamaru venait de terminer de parler avec Sasuke qui l'invitait à la soirée de Naruto. Il avait hâte de voir le déroulement de l'histoire parce qu'il avait l'impression que le brun allait présenter officiellement le blond comme son petit ami. Le connaissant, cela devrait être une vraie partie dans la jungle. L'odeur d'une bonne lasagne arriva à son nez. Il partit dans la cuisine pour voir son petit ami sortir la lasagne du four.

\- J'ai faim'' dit Shikamaru en embrassant la joue du roux.

\- Ça vient de sortir, attend juste un tout petit peu'' dit Choji, amusé.

Sans que Choji puisse dire quelque chose, Shika commença à mettre la table :

\- Sasuke nous invite à une soirée chez son voisin,'' dit-il en posant des couvercles,- tu veux venir. Je sais combien tu n'aimes pas sortir.

\- Oui, j'aime bien ton ami et j'ai envie que Temari m'apprécie.

\- Elle t'apprécie, chéri. C'est juste qu'il faut un temps pour qu'elle s'adapte. En fait elle t'adore, mais il faut qu'elle fasse quelques tris dans sa tête.

\- Des tris…

\- Oui, je la connais tellement bien. Elle a l'impression de trahir mon ex-femme.

\- Oooh…

\- Donc, il ne faut pas la prendre au pied de la lettre même si moi et Ino, on essaye de s'entendre pour le bien d'Angie et que Temari se penche plus pour le côté à elle, tu as déjà Sasuke dans ta poche.

\- Il te comprend.

\- Oh oui, car sa femme aimait déjà quelque d'autre.

\- Oooh…

\- Avec eux tout c'est bien passé, l'amour n'était plus.

\- Tu ressens encore quelque chose pour Ino'' dit Choji avec doute. Shika pouvait apercevoir dans sa voix.

\- Bien sûr que je ressens quelque chose pour elle, car elle est la mère d'Angie et j'ai vécu tellement longtemps avec elle, mais ce n'est plus de l'amour. C'est juste de la sympathie et un profond respect pour elle.

Choji lui sourit en mettant des verres sur la table puis vint l'embrasser :

\- Tant mieux'' il murmura en lui souriant. Shikamaru était dingue de ce charme. C'était ce qui lui avait séduit au début mais la gentillesse, la tendresse gagnait toujours. Shika aimait Choji d'une manière où les mots, ne pouvaient être élu domicile ou toutes choses existant était son doux roux. Il voulait donner pour mieux le garder. C'était lui, Choji qui avait réussi à le mettre à l'échec.

Un _''_ _ **je t'aime'**_ _'_ n'est que des simples mots pour exprimer pour tout ce qu'il ressentait pour son roux. C'était ni assez ni peu. Un mot qui ne voulait plus rien dire dans son vocabulaire. Il n'était pas une personne à le sortir tout le temps, car ce doux mot n'était rien pour lui. C'était juste enfermer quelque chose qui voulait éclore et continuer son chemin ravageant tout sur son passage.

Le _''_ _ **bonheur**_ _''_ n'était qu'un sentiment qui renfermait cette myriade de sensation, de toucher qui amenait aux cinq sens mais qui renfermait toujours quelque chose de plus.

Un _''_ _ **sentiment**_ _''_ ne pouvait plus suffire pour faire la part des choses, c'était tellement incandescent ce que Shikamaru ressentait pour Choji. Il n'arrivait pas à le classer, c'était là en dépit ce qu'il pouvait dire. C'était comme une voile recouvrant son corps le moment venu et c'était ce qui était arrivé. Un cœur pour un sentiment, une larme pour le bonheur, une vie pour un sourire. Des choses qui la plupart du temps n'avaient de sens.

Est-ce que c'était un cadeau ? Oui, peut-être, car les cadeaux ne venaient jamais seuls. C'était toujours accompagné par le poison qui rentrait dans les cœurs, les chamboulant, voulant toujours plus, voulant un nouveau regard. C'était un venin qui rentrait dans les pensées empêchant de reconnaître la réalité, de mettre un mot dessus, un moment terrible pour ceux qu'on aimait avant. Même si c'était là, le désir, l'envie était le déclencheur de toute traîtrise. C'était comme si _''_ _ **Choji et Shika'**_ _'_ sonnait comme une évidence, une jolie évidence déconcertante en dépit des dégâts qu'il avait causés à sa famille. C'était une nouvelle histoire qui se créait, un nouveau roman qui se répandait écrivant à l'encre leur relation, des lettres pour représenter cette chose qui grandissait en eux. Il espérait écrire ces mots jusqu'à l'infini, jusqu'à leur mort.

\- Donc, tu viens'' dit Shikamaru.

\- Oui'' Choji s'assit à côté de son compagnon et ils commencèrent à manger. C'était un moment des plus calmes.

XOXOXOXOX

Tout était parti d'un mot, un simple et insignifiant mot et le brun se trouvait plaqué contre le mur de la cuisine de son voisin alias l'idiot qui rendait sa vie plus compliquée. Ce regard azur l'ensorcelait, le dévorait, l'incendiait. C'était intense. Naruto jouait avec l'une de mèche brune, il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure tandis que le souffle du blond sur son cou le faisait frissonner d'envie. Il passa ses mains sur la ceinture de Naruto et le fit se rapprocher.

\- Tu me cherches, tu me trouves'' la voix du brun était rauque, passionnée et intense. Naruto eut un long frisson qui lui donna envie de dévorer cet être devant lui, collé au mur contre son corps. Naruto mordilla l'oreille gauche du brun qui frémit.

\- Moi aussi, chéri'' dit Naruto en embrassant son cou.

Sasuke a voulu juste aider, c'était vrai. Il jurait que cela ne devait pas se finir comme ça et dans quelques heures, les invités devaient les rejoindre.

\- J'aime ton regard'' commença Naruto,- tes yeux, ta voix, ton corps'' c'était un grand pas en avant se disait le blond. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu lorsque Sasuke était venu lui donner un coup de main, mais il était content. Le brun était de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui et c'était ce qu'il espérait. Sasuke sourit en caressant sa joue :

\- Moi aussi, je t'adore'' il rigola lorsque Naruto toucha des parties très sensibles.

\- Oh, on est chatouilleux'' dit le blond avec un sourire de gamin et Sasuke voyait où cela allait les emmener.

\- Ni pense même pas'' la voix du brun était plus aiguë en voyant les mains du blond lui faisant des chatouilles. Sasuke fit un réflexe de côté lorsque la main de Naruto toucha ses côtes,- Naruto.

\- Quoi !'' dit le blond alors que ses mains étaient poussées par les mains du brun.

\- Arrête, je déteste ça…

\- Laisse-moi voir,'' Sasuke poussa ses mains mais à la fin, Naruto réussit à les libérer et faire des chatouilles sous le corps tremblant du brun qui n'en pouvait plus, qui le repoussa en courant vers le salon, Naruto le suivait. Les cris, les noms fusaient. Sasuke essayait d'esquiver son voisin tandis que celui-ci faisait tout pour le rattraper.

\- Naruto Uzumaki, arrête ça tout de suite'' dit Sasuke en rentrant dans la chambre de Naruto sans le vouloir dans la précipitation.

\- Je voudrais bien monsieur Sasuke Uchiwa, mais tu es mignon quand tu rougis'' dit Naruto en passant à travers les chaises préparées pour ce soir,- salut'' dit-il en voyant le brun de l'autre côté du lit. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre juste pour que Sasuke ne puisse fuir à nouveau, il voulait gagner cette bataille.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille'' murmura doucement Sasuke qui reprenait son souffle.

\- Hélas, mon cher je ne peux m'arrêter maintenant.

Ils se regardèrent, Sasuke était prêt à bondir sur le lit pour passer de l'autre côté et Naruto l'avait bien vu. Il fit une esquive, le brun s'élança et le blond arriva à le prendre par le pied. Sasuke se débattit pendant quelques minutes avant que le blond ne le coince contre son corps. Leurs corps montaient et descendaient tentant de reprendre leur souffle.

\- Je t'avais dit d'arrêter'' dit essoufflé Sasuke.

\- Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher'' Sasuke se sentait comme un gamin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils sourirent. Naruto se pencha pour venir l'embrasser. C'était un chemin que Naruto aimait de plus en plus, mais il savait aussi que tout devait aller au rythme de leur regard, de leur cœur, de leur envie. La main de Sasuke monta pour toucher les lèvres de Naruto qui embrassa la paume de sa main. Ils ne pouvaient se quitter des yeux, c'était eux, plus personne d'autre. Une connexion où tout était connecté, rien ne se laissait aller.

XOXOXOXOX

Alyona avait organisé une soirée mémorable pour sa fille juste comme ça. Sa petite Marie appréciait beaucoup de voir des spectacles de ballet. Elle avait réservé des places sur internet qui commençait à 20h30, ça leurs laissait un peu de temps pour manger au restaurant. Marie était aux anges, Alyona aussi car, elles passaient une soirée entre fille, entre mère et enfant. C'était un moment juste pour eux, même si elle gardait un mauvais souvenir de l'accueil assez froids du restaurant où elles étaient parties manger. La nourriture était bonne pas parfaite ni mauvaise, juste le milieu. Heureusement que Macha était tellement euphorique, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué tout ça, elle était en train de parler du spectacle qu'elles allaient voir. C'était un cadeau qu'Alyona voulait donner à sa fille.

Bien sûr, elle savait que cela ne compenserait jamais son absence totalement, mais elles s'entendaient bien. Son ex-mari ne l'avait pas diabolisé auprès de leur fille après leur séparation. Elle respectait Sasuke comme lui la respectait. Ils ont fait tout en fonction de leur unique enfant même s'il y a eu quelques accrochages mais c'était dans la bonne entente. Ils restaient polis l'un envers l'autre, ils n'étaient pas des sauvages et surtout de ne pas montrer leur spectacle misérable à leur fille. Sasuke restera toujours son premier amour de jeunesse. Un lien qui au fil du temps c'était estompé pour ne laisser que la routine et la fainéantise. Elle se rappelait encore des efforts qu'ils ont mis pour essayer de tout recoller mais l'amour n'était plus là, l'amour boudait comme eux.

Avec le temps, elle s'était fait à l'idée. Ils se sont battus à la loyale pour avoir la garde de leur fille et Sasuke avait gagné, mais elle voyait toujours sa fille, elle était une mère mais avant tout une femme qui devait se construire à nouveau. Elle avait rencontré l'homme de sa vie enfin une façon de dire car, l'ennuie, les bêtises n'étaient jamais loin. Son couple marchait plus mieux qu'avec Sasuke parce qu'elle parlait librement avec son chéri, Marco.

\- Maman, on peut acheter une glace'' dit Marie en marchant dans les rues. Le spectacle de ballet était terminé.

\- Bien sûr,'' elles partirent tous les deux vers un magasin qui était encore ouvert. Elle replongea dans ses pensées en se remémorant du cadeau que sa fille lui avait fait il y a un an de cela. C'était un cadeau en retard car, elle était en Italie. Son ex-mari, avait aidé sa fille à trouver un ou une photographe pour passer une journée avec elles, les prenant en photos en immortalisant les scènes les plus importantes. C'était une journée vraiment splendide avec un cours de tennis, une séance de yoga, le restaurant, le thé, le parc d'attraction. Des jolis bracelets en or qu'elles avaient achetées, c'était le cadeau de sa part ainsi qu'un joli montre qu'elle avait acheté aussi pour son ex-mari pour le remercier aussi.

Elle avait été agréablement surprise, mais elle ne devait pas s'étonner. Le père de sa fille savait combien, Marie lui manquait. Chaque année, Macha disait et son ex exécutait bien sûr lorsque leur fille se comportait bien, qu'elle ne piquait pas de crise. Alyona ne savait pas combien de fois sa fille l'avait appelée en pleure en disant qu'elle et son père s'était fâchés, que son ex l'avait grondé. Marie l'appelait de moins en moins, elle devenait petit à petit adulte et elle n'avait plus besoin de sa mère. Pour l'anniversaire de sa fille, elle et Sasuke organisaient toujours tout ensemble et cette année, la fête se passera en Italie lors des vacances d'été. C'était toujours des grandes fêtes, conviviales. Les autres invités étaient toujours contents de se déplacer d'un pays à l'autre car tout était compris à cause des partenariats qu'elle faisait et cela faisait beaucoup de pub aux hôtels.

\- Fais attention, chérie'' Dit Alyona en prenant sa fille par la main qui avait failli tombé par terre.

\- Merci, maman'' elle regarda au loin avant de demander,- qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- On va chez nous et on termine par une soirée pyjama, cela te va.

Marie sautilla, sa glace faillit tomber par terre :

\- Bien sûr, et on le fait avec Marco.

\- Si tu le veux…

\- Je l'aime beaucoup, mais je veux que ça soit entre mère et fille.

\- Pas de problème, Macha'' elle lui sourit en embrassant sa joue droite.

\- On va faire du pop-corn sucrés et salés. Il y aura des marshmallows ?'' continua Marie en posant des tas de question à sa mère. Leurs rires s'évanouissaient dans la nature, quelques passants les regardaient à cause de leur fort parler. En chemin pour la maison, Alyona appela son petit ami pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle et sa fille allait faire. Son chéri acquiesça en se disant qu'il allait préparer le pop-corn ainsi que d'autres choses en expliquant à Alyona que ce n'était pas un problème que lui aussi, devait sortir pour la soirée. Tout le monde était content.

XOXOXOXOX

Naruto savait que l'art de recevoir, ce n'était pas seulement savoir réunir des amis et les divertir. Pour qu'un dîner soit réussi, que l'on s'en souvienne et que l'on ait envie de revenir chez lui, il faut que ses invités, tout en se divertissant, se régalent aussi. C'était sûr un coup de tête ce dîner, il connaissait ses amis mais pas ceux de Sasuke. Il n'avait pas pu se renseigner sur les goûts de ces invités-là. Le blond savait que certaines personnes pouvaient avoir un plat en horreur, d'autres des allergies ou avoir un régime allégé donc il s'était donné à fond pour que le repas passe super bien ou simplement bien. Sasuke l'avait grandement aidé avec les plats les plus compliqués. Il n'était pas un as de la nourriture comme lui et franchement, passer un peu de temps avec lui avant de voir les autres débarquer. Il était content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel que Sasuke Uchiwa. Leur première rencontre serait gravée en lui à tout jamais. Le soir où pour la première fois sans se rendre compte, il avait eu un coup de cœur fulgurant pour son voisin.

Au début, Naruto pensait que cela n'allait pas durer que c'était juste physique mais nom d'un dieu qu'est-ce qu'il était con. Il aurait dû savoir qu'avec lui, les coups de cœur se transformaient toujours en quelque chose de plus. Fasciné oui, il l'était au début avec le caractère très stoïque, très calme de Sasuke. Les émotions étaient rares surtout venant du brun et puis de toute façon, il pouvait comprendre. Il n'était qu'un inconnu aux yeux de l'Uchiwa, mais de fil en aiguille, il avait réussi à marquer des points, un beau score. La sonnette retendit dans la maison, il alla ouvrir et trouva bien sûr celui qui tourmentait ses pensées :

\- Re salut'' dit Sasuke. Il était parti se changer.

\- Hey'' une envie soudaine lui demandant de prendre le brun dans ses bras et c'est ce qu'il avait fait en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Ils étaient devenus très tactiles, au début retissant de la part de Sasuke qui voulait mettre les choses en ordres.

\- Tu me fais rentrer où je dois rester ici'' murmura Sasuke en embrassant sa joue. Qu'est-ce qu'il était dingue du brun. Son Uchiwa. _''Que quelqu'un lui_ _vienne_ _en aide''_ pensa-t-il. Naruto voulait faire des ravages. Il fit une révérence qui fit sourire Sasuke qui mit une mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille droite.

\- Qu'est-ce que je te sers à boire'' dit-il en fermant la porte.

\- Pour l'instant rien du tout, mais j'ai envie de goûter à ses tulipes que tu me rabâchais depuis quelques heures.

\- Haha, pas de problème'' ils partirent tous les deux au salon. La décoration était des plus accueillantes. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de s'asseoir que la sonnette retendit à nouveau. Naruto s'excusa auprès de son petit ami, il pouvait le penser maintenant et alla ouvrir la porte. C'était son meilleur ami accompagné de sa petite amie.

\- Euh bah dit donc, il faut vraiment venir pour avoir de tes nouvelles'' dit la personne en le prenant dans les bras.

\- Toi aussi Kiba tu n'es pas en reste, je te signale'' dit-il avant de prendre la petite amie de Kiba dans les bras,- je suis content de te voir Tamaki.

\- Moi aussi, celui-ci n'arrête pas de parler de toi'' elle dit en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns,- c'est fatigant…'' finit-elle en les regardants se chamailler comme des gamins.

\- Aller rentrer'' dit-il en apercevant la meilleure amie de Sasuke monter les escaliers, accompagnée d'une autre femme.

\- Bonsoir, Naruto'' elle dit sur la dernière marche,- je suis contente de te connaître enfin.

\- Moi aussi,'' il dit en les prenants dans les bras.

\- Je te présente, Ayame'' elle dit en la souriant et Naruto compris tout de suite quel genre de relation elles avaient, c'était inscrit dans les prunelles des yeux de Temari,- Ayame voici le voisin de mon meilleur ami, Sasuke, Naruto et certainement son petit ami'' elle dit comme elle annonçait le beau temps.

Naruto n'était pas surpris, Sasuke lui avait parlé beaucoup de ses amis durant ces derniers jours. Il connaissait un peu près le caractère de Temari et de Shikamaru.

\- Il est là'' murmura Temari. Ce n'était pas ni une question ni une suggestion. C'était une affirmation. Naruto hocha la tête et les laissa passer. Il aurait voulu introduire Sasuke à son meilleur ami proprement mais la sonnette retendit, il ouvrit la porte d'en bas.

Il se retourna sous la main qui était posé sur son épaule. C'était son meilleur ami. Il entendit Temari crier quelque chose juste pour embêter Sasuke.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' demanda le blond intéressé de ce que son ami voulait lui dire.

\- Waouh, tu as fait fort'' dit-il espiègle.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles'' dit-il nonchalant et un peu joueur.

\- Sérieux, ce canon qui est assis dans ton canapé'' Kiba hocha les sourcils en faisant le comique mais très sérieux en même temps,- où tu l'as péché ?

\- Tu es jaloux…

\- Très mais ne le dis pas à ma chère et tendre femme Tamaki.

\- Haha, bien sûr…

\- Plus sérieusement, je suis tellement content pour toi'' dit Kiba avant de crier,- Salut, Lee.

\- Hey'' dit-il derrière lui se trouvait Shikamaru et Choji. Cette soirée allait être explosif, Naruto le sentait. Ils se saluèrent. Sasuke était venu voir ce qui se passait mais Naruto avait compris sous le regard exaspéré de Sasuke que sa meilleure amie le tapait sur les nerfs. La porte faisait office de bouchon selon Kiba qui parlait avec les autres invités. Naruto écouta un peu sans faire exprès la conversation de Sasuke et Shikamaru.

\- Tu savais que Temari a une nouvelle petite amie'' dit Sasuke en donnant à Choji un sourire chaleureux. Oui, Naruto était complètement amoureux de son Uchiwa.

\- Encore… et cette fois c'est pour de bon ou pas.

\- Elle me l'a présentée.

\- Oh, d'accord.

\- Vous rentrez'' dit Naruto en voyant d'autres qui arrivaient de l'escalier. C'était des amis qu'il s'était fait durant son adolescence.

\- Bonne idée'' dit Choji suivi de Shikamaru avec son " _galère''_ sous l'œil amusé de Sasuke qui resta avec Naruto.

\- J'aurais dit plus une fête qu'un dîner'' murmura Sasuke au creux de son oreille. Naruto salua les nouveaux arrivants, présenta son brun. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes au pied de la porte avant de rentrer. Il ferma la porte, il ne manquait que trois personnes de plus.

\- Pourquoi Temari a crié ?'' demanda le blond en marchant vers la salle à manger.

\- Oh juste pour me faire chier avec sa nouvelle petite amie. Elle est comme ça depuis toujours, Temari ne changera pas.

Ils continuèrent à parler. La salle était bondée de personnes. Chacun parlait des sujets qui les intéressaient. C'était un moment sympa accompagné de l'apéro. Naruto observait un peu les couples autour de lui et il élaborait des théories sur eux. C'était amusant de voir soupirer Shikamaru répondant franchement à Temari qu'elle le soûlait ou de voir son meilleur ami faire le pitre avec Lee sous l'œil exaspéré de sa petite amie Tamaki. Choji, Ayame et Sasuke étaient dans une conversation palpitante sous les rires, les cris. Quant à lui, il faisait la conversation à Tenten et lui parlait un peu avec les nouveaux arrivants. Tenten et Yahiko. Des amis qu'il s'était fait au lycée. C'était une période assez turbulente pour lui. C'était pire que le collège et c'était peu dire.

\- Dit le encore et je t'en colle une'' dit Temari, le silence dans la pièce.

\- Hey, on est pas dans votre maison'' dit Sasuke en soupirant jetant le regard made in _**Uchiwa**_ à ses deux meilleurs amis. Naruto connaissait bien ce regard qui faisait fuir tout le monde.

\- C'est lui qui m'a cherché.

\- Oh non, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans votre débat qui, j'en suis sûr, est nul à souhait'' murmura Sasuke d'un ton vraiment froid. Tout le monde eut l'impression d'être grondé par leur parent. Kiba s'approcha du blond en murmurant à l'oreille à voix basse :

\- Dit donc, ton petit ami est un volcan vraiment dangereux'' Naruto sourit,- sérieux au moins choisi quelqu'un de plus calme.

\- Comme si je le pouvais'' dit Naruto en faisant une pichenette sur le front de Kiba qui grogna,- au moins, il y a quelqu'un pour me calmer.

\- Tu es un vrai emmerdeur à toi tout seul.

\- Non mais'' il ne finit pas que Kiba était rejoint par sa petite amie. L'ambiance était plus calme maintenant, la conversation était repartie de plus belle. Ayame qui défendait Temari et Choji qui donnait raison à Temari sous le regard exaspéré de Shikamaru. Sasuke se rapprochait inconsciemment un peu plus vers lui. Leur main gauche se touchait, ils continuèrent leur conversation à chacun dans un groupe parce que s'en était. Après plusieurs rires, insultes et menaces de mort. Ils partirent tous s'asseoir à la table à manger.

\- Mmh ça sent super bon'' répondit Choji et Shikamaru en même temps.

Naruto éclata de rire suivi des autres lorsque Temari tomba par terre sous le regard amusé de Sasuke qui venait d'enlever la chaise.

\- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, ma chère'' dit Sasuke en s'asseyant à côté de Naruto et Lee comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Zut, j'ai oublié'' dit Temari en se levant à l'aide de Kiba,- t'inquiète pas je te le donnerais en double.

\- Compte sur moi'' et c'était ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à servir.

Le téléphone de Sasuke sonna, il s'excusa pour aller répondre dans le couloir où le calme était le bienvenu. Naruto lui fit un sourire discret avant de continuer à parler avec Ayame sur divers sujets, les autres étaient plus en train de lancer des défis. C'était agréable de rencontrer les amis de son Uchiwa. Il espérait aussi que Sasuke se sentait à l'aise avec les siens. Sasuke revint un peu plus tard avec un sourire discret aux lèvres.

La soirée se passa terriblement bien. Tout était dans la rigolade personne ne se prenait la tête. Rares étaient les dîners qui se terminaient bien, il y avait toujours une personne pour envenimer les choses. C'était comme une chanson rayée qui revenait sans leur accord. L'ambiance, le charme était présent. La musique était douce presque relaxante. Les rires, les sourires, les cris tout y passait. La chaleur des échanges, le respect des autres, chacun était attentif. Naruto ressentait une certaine émotion grandir en lui. C'était un pas de plus, il en était sûr et certainement son brun était d'accord. Les rencontres étaient des leçons de vie. Quelques instantanés qui seront à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire. C'était d'une tendresse qu'il regardait Sasuke. C'était tout un monde mais Naruto était sûr, ils pouvaient y arriver avec le temps, tout se faisait avec le temps et la patience.

C'était unique ce qu'il ressentait pour le brun. Rien de comparable, chaque geste, chaque sourire, chaque rire, chaque regard était un renouveau. Ce n'en était pas moins ni plus. C'était quelque chose d'équitable, propre à chacun. Ils en étaient venus à se fuir, à se regarder, à se désirer. Ils étaient là au milieu de la piste de danse, leur regard ancré dans l'autre, leur sourire discret. Tout autour d'eux n'était rien comparé à ce que leur regard disait. Il y avait tellement de choses à régler, à discuter mais pour l'instant, ils étaient là en train de danser, se parlant. C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin et à la fin de la soirée, un baiser doux et tendre fut partagé entre ces deux hommes qui voyaient un avenir ensemble sous le regard attendrissant des autres.

Oui, ce soir était une soirée entre amis, voisins, banale et si courante dans une atmosphère douce, légère et amicale. C'était ce jour où ils s'étaient dévoilés, ce n'était plus être visible mais c'était être sans défense et vulnérable où à ce court baiser, à ce court instant, ils étaient ensembles aux regards des autres. Une soirée comme les autres…

Fin


End file.
